With the Love of Parents
by RedtheBrunette
Summary: Siblings Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ryan were raised by Jenna and Sirius Black. Together they train in preparation, fight back and try to hide. Watch out world, here comes the Blacks.
1. Haunting Eyes

**With the Love of Parents**

**Chapter 1: Haunting Eyes**

23-year-old Jenna Redding easily manoeuvred the police cruiser through the streets of Little Whinging, Surrey. Her partner, 28-year-old Gary Brennan sat beside her, silent but for the occasional directions.

Jenna was a 5"8 blonde with copper coloured streaks in her hair. She had a slim figure with semi-muscular arms and legs. Her cheeks held the slightest hint of chubbiness to them, and light freckles were spread liberally across her tan complexion. Her bright, intelligent eyes were a soft green with flecks of golden brown throughout. Unknown to any in her precinct but her boss and partner-and a select few of the higher ups- Jenna was a witch, placed in a Muggle (non-magical) precinct to help deal with the cases involving magic, among her other, everyday activities.

Gary Brennan was a 6" tall African-American man with a shaved head and the most stunning blue eyes. He had a lean muscular physique and a laid back look belied by the sharp attention in his eyes.

As Jenna pulled to a stop beside the curb outside #4 Privet Drive, Gary asked grimly, "Are you ready for this?"

"I guess," Jenna sighed, her voice heavy with a Canadian inflection, "You just really don't want to find out these things are true, ya know?"

"Child abuse is one of the worst crimes," Gary agreed with a long-hardened shrug, "But it's our job. At least if it is true we can get this kid out of this dump and to someplace safe."

Jenna nodded her acceptance and stepped out of the car, Gary joining her mere moments later, and they walked up to the door in grim silence. Gary rang the bell and they stepped back to wait.

From inside the house, a man's voice bellowed, "BOY! GET THE DOOR!"

Jenna and Gary shared a knowing, condemning look before they heard the sound of light footsteps approaching the door. The door creaked slowly open and a small child's face appeared, peering suspiciously out a t the two police officers.

He was small and thin for his age, not looking the 3 years the duo knew him to be. He had a mop of messy, night-black hair and emerald eyes peered out from behind thick-rimmed glasses. His clothes were several sizes too large and covered in dozens of dirt and food stains. The few visible portions of his skin were covered in bruise, small cuts and long faded scars.

He seemed to cower at the sight of them, but managed to force a stuttered, "C-C-Can I h-help y-you?"

Jenna knelt down so that she was eye-level with the little boy, smiling kindly, "Hello. My name's Jenna, and I'm a police officer, and this is my partner Gary. We're here to speak to Vernon Dursley."

Still regarding them warily, the boy said, in a prim voice too mature for a toddler of 3, "Please wait here while I get him."

"Thank you," Jenna smiled, even as her heart filled with despair for the tiny boy.

After a momentary hesitation, the boy offered up a shy smile before disappearing back into the house, letting the door fall softly shut. Jenna regained her feet, brushing absently at the dust and dirt on her knees.

"It's true," she murmured absently, her voice filled with sadness, "Did you see all of those bruises and scars?"

Gary nodded his own saddened acceptance, sighing, "I agree with you."

Jenna sighed, rubbing her hand over her own face in exhaustion. It was always horrible to find out that a child, the continuance of the world's only innocence, was being abused, but for the child to be _Harry Potter._ The child had saved both the Wizard and Muggle worlds at the cost of his own parents, only to come to _this_.

At that moment, a short, fat balding man with a large moustache opened the door, asking in a gruffly polite voice, "May I help you, officers?"

Flipping open his I.D, Gary said coldly, "I'm Officer Gary Brennan, Mr. Dursley, and this is partner, Jenna Redding. We're here about certain allegations concerning the health and care of your nephew, Harry James Potter."

A startled look crossed the man's face, but Jenna saw the underlying fear in his eyes that gave away his poor attempt at acting skills. Gruffly, he said, "I'm afraid now is not a good time, officers."

With a falsely pleasant smile, Jenna announced brightly, "This won't take long, Mr. Dursley."

With an equally fake smile, Gary shouldered his large frame into the overly clean house. Reluctantly, Dursley led them into the living room where a horse-faced woman and a beach ball of a child were sitting on the couch.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Dursley," Jenna said with the same falsely cheerful attitude as before, before turning to the little boy and kneeling, said, "Hello there, my dear. You must be Dudley."

The toddler sneered, as no child should ever learn how, demanding, "Who are you?"

Jenna's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but she patiently answered with, "My name is Jenna, Jenna Redding. I'm a police officer."

"_Girls_ can't be police! Only _boys_ can!" Dudley rudely shot back.

"That's not true," Jenna said with a frown, "Girls can do anything that boys can do."

Dudley opened his mouth to protest again, but Petunia Dursley interrupted. She said, "Hush, now, Diddykins, the lady isn't here talk to you."

Jenna pulled herself back to her feet as Gary got right to business, saying, "Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley, we have received…suggestions, if you will, that a child under your care is being abused."

Petunia sniffed disdainfully at the very thought, saying snootily, "Well, as you can see for yourselves, our darling Dudley is a perfectly healthy boy."

"But your nephew isn't" Jenna returned coldly, steely eyes taking in the other woman's startled look, "Young Harry doesn't look very well at all."

Quickly, eyes nervous, Vernon grumbled, "The boy doesn't like to eat much and he scraps a lot with other children-he's just…_unnatural_!"

"Is that so?" Gary asked coolly, eyes downright frosty as he crossed his big arms over his equally big chest, the image of controlled anger.

"In that case, Mr. Dursley, you wouldn't mind if we talked to young Harry," Jenna said, quickly interrupting before either she or her partner lost their tempers with the pair of ignorant twits, pausing a moment, before adding coldly, "_Alone_!"

Vernon looked about to protest this, but his protests died in his throat at the icy looks of anger on the gun toting cops' faces. The trio of Dursleys left the living room, Petunia herding Dudley, loudly stating he wanted to hear "the boy" get into trouble, ahead of her. Jenna and Gary were left alone in the silent room to await the young boy's arrival.

From just outside the door the pair could hear Vernon's grumbling voice. Gary's jaw tightened and Jenna flinched visibly as they heard the sound of flesh striking flesh and then a small body thumping against the wall just outside the room. Moments later, 3-year-old Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived entered the room, trying his best to hide the limp that was obviously causing him great pain and the red tinge on his left cheek.

Standing in front the two adults with his head bowed, Harry asked softly, "You wanted to see me?"

Jenna knelt again to be eye-level with him once more, giving him a gentle smile as she said, "Hi, Harry-love. Do you remember who I am? I'm Jenna, the police officer."

Harry didn't say anything, keeping his eyes downcast. Jenna frowned slightly in concern, throwing her partner an uncertain look over her shoulder.

"Harry, we'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?" Gary asked in a soft voice, keeping Jenna between himself and the child so as not to frighten Harry.

At Harry's nod, Jenna asked gently, "Harry, is it true that you scrap a lot with other children?"

Harry shook his head in the negative, his eyes on his ratty shoes, from which peeked his sock-less toes, as he murmured, "I'm not allowed to be around other children- but they don't like me very much anyway."

"Harry," Jenna took a deep breath, her hear filled with sorrow for the small child, "Do your aunt and uncle…do they hit you, sweetheart?"

The little boy flinched visibly, but remained silent. Jenna's frown deepened, and she reached out, gently taking Harry's hand in her own.

Softly, she said, "Harry, I need you to tell me. It's never okay for an adult to hit a child, Harry, _never_."

In an almost inaudible voice, Harry mumbled, "But I'm a freak."

The toddler stiffened in the hug at first, not used to being the recipient of one, but then he seemed to melt into Jenna's arms. Burying his head into the hollow of Jenna's neck, Harry began to cry. Tearfully, Jenna hugged him back, enveloping him with warmth and love.

Behind her, she heard Gary walk to the phone and dial up the precinct. Dimly over the soothing noises she was making to Harry, she could hear Gary ask for another squad car and social services worker.

Ten minutes later, Jenna heard the doorbell ring and then the sound of two more police officers entering the pristine house. Standing, she lifted Harry up with her, placing him on her hip feeling her heart constrict as Harry wrapped an arm around her trustingly with one hand, sucking the thumb of his other hand with slight fear.

With Harry held safely and securely in her arms, she stepped out into the hall. Eyes filled with grim satisfaction, Jenna gazed at the scene before her.

Two more police officers- Jenna did not know their names- were arresting both of the elder Durselys. A tall, blonde social worker was attempting to quiet the screaming Dudley. When Vernon saw Jenna in the doorway with Harry in her arms, he began to yell, spittle flying everywhere.

"YOU!" He roared at Harry, "YOU DID THIS TO US! YOU STUPID _FREAK_! YOU'LL GET YOURS JUST LIKE YOUR PARENTS, YOU-"

The police officer forcefully pushed the large man through the doorway, ignoring the man's angry yells. Pale and wide-eyed, Petunia walked complacently out after her husband. Dudley's wails stopped the minute the social worker gave him a piece of candy.

With an exasperated look on her face, the social worker turned to Jenna, asking, "Oh, is this the other child?"

Jenna nodded with a soft, understanding smile, "Yes, this is Harry. Harry Potter."

Smiling gently, the blonde woman stepped closer, saying, "Hello, Harry, I'm Ms. Bennett."

Harry regarded the woman uncertainly for a moment before offering up his own, tentative smile. Placing Harry back on the ground, Jenna knelt in front of him once more.

"Harry, love, Ms. Bennett is going to take you and your cousin to a safe place where you'll get to play with lots of other children. There they'll find you a place to stay." Jenna explained, pushing away tears, "You'll like it there."

A little uncertainly, Harry nodded, placing his trust once more in Jenna's hands. A few moments later, the social worker walked out of the house, one child's hand in each of her own.

Just before he was ushered into the car, Harry threw a look back for a last glimpse of the only adult he could ever remember caring about him.

XoXoXoXo

Three hours later, Harry stood nervously among the many other children in the playroom of 'The Little Whinging's Little Angels' Orphanage'. He and Dudley had been brought first to the police building, where all of his injuries had been photographed and recorded for evidence against his guardians. "Aunt" Marge had come and taken Dudley away, but she didn't want Harry (which was just dandy with him since he hated the overgrown witch and her ankle biting monsters!).

The blonde lady- Ms. Bennett- had then taken him to the orphanage where a tired looking lady had greeted him, introduced as Miss. Carol. While Ms. Bennett and Miss. Carol began talking, Miss. Carol had placed him in the playroom to meet the other kids he'd be living with now.

"Hello," said a shy, gentle voice suddenly from behind him.

Startled, Harry whirled around to look at his new house mate. He looked 3, just like Harry, and about an inch taller than he was. He had messy, platinum blonde hair and curiously mature grey eyes that mirrored the expression in Harry's own eyes.

"H-Hi," Harry stuttered nervously, not used to being greeted by other children or being allowed to play with them.

"I'm Draco," the other little boy introduced, wrinkling his nose in distaste as he added, "but I don't really like that name-my Dad named me."

"W-Well, w-why don't I just call you Drake instead?"

Draco beamed brightly, saying, "Yea! That's a good name!", he paused, before smiling and adding, "But only you can call me that 'cause you came up with it!"

Harry smiled back, his own smile delighted, "My name's Harry."

Draco grinned, then frowned suddenly as he said, "You have lots of owies on you. My dad used to give my mommy and me owies, but then my mommy ran away with me and brought me here. But she had to go away even 'though she loves me lots. But here I don't get anymore owies!"

"No more owies? Ever?" Harry asked, voice and eyes filled with a mix of hope and disbelief.

"Nope, never! Miss. Carol doesn't give anyone owies- just hugs!" Draco assured him, then asked softly, "Who gave you your owies?"

Harry looked down, toeing the carpet with the ratty shoes Miss. Carol had promised to replace when she got a minute, shyly admitting, "My uncle."

"He's a bad man!" Draco declared firmly, his nose wrinkled once more in disgust.

Harry nodded his agreement, finally believing this after all the times he'd been told it was true in the last few hours. Shyly, he looked up at Draco through his lashes, asking, "Drake, do you want to be my friend?"

Draco beamed brightly at Harry, answering, "So long as _you_ want to be _my_ friend!"

"Okay!" Harry smiled back, teeth shining fully.

Within minutes, the two were playing with the dozens of toys in the room, chattering happily away like they'd been friends all their lives.  
XoXoXoXo

At the same time that Harry was being checked into Little Angels, Jenna pulled her black car up into her driveway. She and her young goddaughter lived in a white townhouse that had 3 floors. The top floor held three bedrooms and a bathroom, the ground floor contained the living room and kitchen and the basement was basically a storage room.

Yawning tiredly, Jenna hopped out of the black jeep, brushing the hair back from her face. Locking her car door, she jogged quickly up the drive and across the small porch. Pushing open the bright blue door, her call of "I'm home!" was met with the sound of small, running feet and the slower steps of their next door neighbour-baby-sitter.

Kicking off her shoes, Jenna expertly caught the blur that was her toddler goddaughter in mid-stride. Swinging the little girl up into the air, her own happy laughter mixed with the childish giggles. Placing the happy child back onto the ground, Jenna couldn't help but notice the differences between her and her abused little boy whose haunting emerald eyes had stayed with her all day long.

Three-year old Hermione Jane Granger was a happy, laughing child, despite the death of her parents only the year before. The little girl had bushy, light brown hair that grew in a wild tumble to her shoulders and intelligent, coffee-coloured eyes. Her parents death had matured the girl who was already mature for her age, but, with Jenna's help, she was returning to childhood.

Jenna had been born and raised in the boonies in Ontario, Canada. It was there, in her own neighbourhood, that she met Gretta McKinnen, the girl from England who came each summer to visit her grandmother. Jenna and Gretta had become fast friends, and remained as such through Jenna's years of training in Hogwarts, Gretta's marriage to Adam Granger and less frequent visits, right up until her death the year before.

Gretta and Adam had been out for a romantic dinner, the first they'd been able to have since Hermione's birth, Hermione spending the night with her sister, when they'd been killed in a fatal car accident. Or, at least, that's what Jenna told all of her and Gretta's Muggle friends. In reality, Gretta and Adam's car had been attacked by rogue Death Eaters, who'd tortured and killed them. Jenna, 'though feeling devastated by her best friend's death, had moved to England immediately, moving into her old friend's house to care for her goddaughter and take care of her late friends' things.

"How was my little kit today, Anne?" Jenna asked her grey-haired neighbour, using the special name she used for the girl she'd come to love as her own child.

"An impish little angel, as always," Anne Cassidy answered with a grin. At Jenna's fond, but tired nod, Anne asked in concern, "Hard day, honey?"

"We had to get an abused child out of his guardians' care," Jenna said simply, with a small, sad smile.

"You poor dear," Anne sighed sympathetically, "There's left over chicken and potatoes in the stove to keep it warm, my child. Be sure to eat some of it, will you? You're entirely too thin."

Jenna laughed and kissed the elder woman's wrinkled cheek, saying, "Thank you, Annie love."

"Same time tomorrow, dear?" Anne yelled out in question, as she did every day even 'though it never changed, 'though she was already exiting the house.

"Yes!" Jenna yelled back in a laugh, hearing her dear friend's laugh through the closed door.

With an affectionate laugh at the older woman, Jenna turned back to her young charge, pushing away all thoughts of those haunting emerald eyes.  
XoXoXoXo

Jenna dropped into the chair behind her desk the next morning with a tired moan. There was only the slightest glimpse of the dark bags under her eyes before she wearily dropped her head down onto her desk.

"Rough night?" Her partner joked from across from her, at his own desk.

"Piss off you stupid bachelor," Jenna returned, 'though her voice held no bite in it.

Gary laughed at her, but then gave her now lifted eyes a conspiratorial smile, saying, "Not for too much longer!"

"You _didn't_?" Jenna demanded in a hushed squeal, surprised happiness covering her face as she forgot her fatigue.

"I asked her last night. She said yes," Gary happily grinned back, pride shining in his eyes.

"It's about time!" she laughed, happy for her friend, "You and 'Belle have been together for _years_!"

Gary grinned back but their happy conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their Chief. Aaron Levington was a 56-year-old man with salt and pepper hair, bright blue eyes and an air of authority. He had a sharp, barking tone, that, nevertheless, could be as kind as a grandfather's.

"Redding! Brennan!" he barked loudly- evidently, today he was not feeling very grandfatherly.

"Yes, sir?" they asked simultaneously, both alert and straight in their chairs.

"Where's your report from yesterday?" he demanded harshly.

The two threw each other quizzical looks and Gary nervously ventured, "Er…sir? Since the little boy _was_ being abused, the social worker took him, and then so isn't she the one who's supposed to type up the report?"

Levington growled, "In my office Redding!"

Jenna threw Gary a 'What the-?' look, but he could only shrug in answer. However, at her boss' sharp 'NOW!', she jumped to her feet and walked quickly along behind him to his office. Once there, he sat behind his desk and she sat nervously in the chair in front of said desk.

"Damn, Jenna," he said finally, his weary epithet breaking the tense silence.

"Um, what is it sir?" Jenna asked, her curiosity and concern overcoming her nervousness.

Clasping his fingers together and then resting his chin on them to stare right at Jenna, he asked, "What does the name 'Sirius Black' mean to you?"

Jenna frowned slightly in thought at the oddity of the older man's question, but answered, "I went to Hogwarts with him, I think. Yes, yes, but he was a few years ahead of me.

"Think harder," Levington prompted simply.

Jenna's frown deepened as she searched her memories for something about the black-haired boy who she'd attended school with. He, along with 3 other boys, was part of a group of pranksters called the Marauders. The others were Remus something and…Peter Pettigrew and James Potter!

"The traitor who gave up the Potters and killed Pettigrew and 13 Muggles!" Jenna declared, the memory hitting her in a rush as she recalled the events that had taken days to reach her from her older half-brother.

"One in the same," Levington nodded, before dropping the proverbial bomb shell grimly, "He's escaped from Azkaban."

"What? How the heck did he manage that?" Jenna demanded in disbelief and shock- no one had ever before, in all of wizarding history, escaped from the desolate prison.

"Nobody really knows, 'though it's said to be dark magic." Levington shrugged it off before coming to the most important point, "What we do know is that he's after little Harry Potter."

_"What?"_

Levington nodded grimly, saying, "He was You-Know-Who's right-hand, remember. He wants to finish what his Master started."

"That stupid, mother…" Jenna continued to curse angrily under her breath at the man who wanted to hurt the small, innocent child who had already tugged at her heartstrings with his troubled life.

Levington nodded once more, this time in agreement, as, interrupting her epithets, he said sadly, "There's no way he can be left alone in a Muggle orphanage-he won't be safe there."

"I'll go and get him," Jenna offered immediately, the haunting emerald orbs coming swiftly to mind.

"I'm going to need you to do more than that."

"Huh?"

"I need you to protect him- form the press, the Ministry and…from Dumbledore. I need you to adopt him." Adam said gravely.

"Adopt? From Dumbledore? But why?" Jenna's face filled with confusion and shock as she remembered the Headmaster that everyone had loved and respected when she'd been at school.

"Don't get me wrong, Jenna, he's a good man, and I know you think highly of him, but consider this; he's the one that commanded Harry be sent to his aunt and uncle's and never bothered to check up on him. Many more, loving, people would have loved to be able to care for the little boy. He wants too much to be able to control everything- including that little boy. I'm sorry, but I don't trust him. I just don't." Levington answered honestly.

Jenna remained speechless, her mind flying and tumbling at this new information. At the same time, fierce, motherly instinct began rising in her at the thought of anyone hurting Harry ('though she firmly pushed that down, reminding herself firmly that Harry was not hers, no matter how much her heart wanted that).

"Look, Jenna," Levington said frankly, "You and little Hermione are moving back to Canada in a few days to be closer to your family anyway. I know this is a lot to ask of you, Jenna, but he needs you and I know you know that and you want to help him. He badly needs someone who will show him what love and comfort are without turning him into a spoiled little brat. He needs someone who'll protect as fiercely as his own mother did before her death, and teach him how to protect himself, like his own parents would have is they'd lived.

"We both know that once that little boy comes out into the public's eyes, a bunch of crack-pot ex-Death Eaters will be after him with a vengeance, just like Black is now. You can teach him how to defend himself, physically and magically, when that time comes.

"I know that's a lot to ask Jenna," he repeated, eyes filled with hope and pleading, "especially since you already have Hermione, but there isn't anyone else I'd trust with that little boy. And it will be good for the kids to have each other- especially since they're both magical, if Hermione blowing up the kitchen table is any indication. Plus, it will be better for Hermione and Harry to have siblings as it's more fun with siblings-as I'm sure you can attest to."

Jenna sighed softly, gazing back at her boss with pursed lips, 'though she already knew the answer- had known the answer since the moment Harry had opened that door and looked up at her with his scarred eyes. She sighed again, opening her mouth to answer her boss, but, before she could, the door slammed open, admitting a frantic, frazzled Gary.

"_Hurry_ Jenna!" he yelled, "There's a man trying to kidnap Harry from the orphanage!"

Within mere seconds, Jenna was on her feet and out the door of the precinct, her car racing the two miles to the orphanage at top speed, her sirens blaring and flashing. All the while, she prayed frantically that she wasn't too late to save the child who, in her heart, was already her little boy.  
XoXoXoXo

AN: Hey buddies! Long time no read, eh? I've been busy running after my 20-month old cousin, Tristan, and trying to keep him from killing my kitten in a choke hold! I'd like reviews if you're so inclined-if not, then piss on yea, I didn't write it for anyone but myself! Flames will only be used to help keep my toesies warm so there:P

Also, this chapter- and the entire story- is dedicated to my baby, my kitten: Moses Herman Peabody (Yes, that is his real name!) for being my muse for this story and for helping to keep me warm at night.

Well, I have to go if I'm going to get this up tonight. The next update will be whenever possible, but I start school on Tuesday and this weekend has been designated 'Party Weekend' so I don't know when I'll have the chance to sit down at the keyboard again.

Until then!

Red


	2. Drake, Mine and Teddy

**With the Love of Parents**

**Chapter 2: Harry, Drake and Mine**

Jenna slammed full speed into the orphanage door, her gun already drawn as she tumbled gracefully into the room. The children (about a dozen of them, all under the age of 13) were huddled together in one corner, the matron of the orphanage- a middle-aged woman named Carol- standing defensively in front of them, brandishing a baseball bat fiercely. A man- a wizard easily discernible by his robes- held his wand threateningly at the woman, while, across from him, an older wizard stood, his own wand trained on the first man.

The first was a tall man, dressed in expensive black silk. He had platinum blonde hair and sharp, aristocratic features, his nose tilted upwards and his lips held in a sneer. Jenna instantly recognised him as Lucius Malfoy, known, but unproven Death Eater, and also suspect in his wife and son's mysterious disappearances some time ago.

The second man was Albus Dumbledore, the most respected wizard alive and Jenna's old Headmaster. And newest enemy, because she wouldn't give up her newest child to him.

"Freeze!" Jenna demanded in a yell, her gun pointed at Malfoy, knowing that, nonetheless, he was the bigger threat at the moment, because Dumbledore wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone.

Malfoy's lips curled up into a snarl as he spat, "I'm not leaving here without my son-or Potter, _Muggle._"

"Not a Muggle, Malfoy, or don't you remember me from our Hogwarts days? I was the one who helped stuff you in a garbage can," an answering snarl touched Jenna's lips as she viciously added, "Just try and touch one of these children, Malfoy, and I'll show you how much better I've become at defeating the scum."

Malfoy's snarl deepened, Jenna's comments having hit a chord, but, instead of heading her warning, her turned, taking a step forward. He stepped closer to the children, his arm reaching out for the small, pale blonde boy who stood at Harry's side, both boys cowering and clutching each other's hands in fear. Without a millisecond of hesitation, Jenna's gun fired, tearing through Malfoy's skin and organs and slamming full force into his black heart. With a surprised gurgle and a harsh noise that seemed to be an attempt and at a breath, Malfoy collapsed to the floor, dead. Screams echoed loudly through the room.

Instantly after the shot, without even a thought to remorse, Jenna pivoted on her heel, training her gun now on Dumbledore as she called over her shoulder, "Harry? Harry-baby, are you okay?"

"M'okay," his small, scared voice trembled and Jenna was surprised when she suddenly felt his hand gripping her leg, his frightened body pressed against her leg for comfort while Carol rounded the other children close to her again, bat still in hand.

Instinctively, but without taking her eyes or gun from Dumbledore , Jenna crouched, lifting Harry protectively up and onto her hip. With Harry safely in her arms and out of anyone else's reach, she sharply snapped at Albus, "Get out of here- Harry's not going anywhere with you ever again- not after you left him _there_!"

"I don't know who you are," Dumbledore said slowly, though his eyes held a look of confused familiarity, "But I must take Harry with me. It's for his own good."

Dumbledore took a step towards them, his hand outstretched in a placating manner, but Jenna, instead of falling for it, cocked her gun and dangerously growled, "If you so much as try and take another step towards us I will shoot you with the same amount of hesitation I used on Malfoy!"

Dumbledore made a few placating noises, but it was no use, as Jenna's only answer to the man's vain attempts was to harshly say, "Leave. _Now_!"

"I'm sorry, young one, but I'm afraid I can't do that." Dumbledore said sadly.

Dumbledore's wand lifted from his side, but Jenna was already ready for that. Turning to her side to shield Harry should anything go wrong, she pressed her finger to the trigger once more, again without any form of hesitation.

The bullet hit home, tearing through the flesh of Dumbledore's wand arm and hitting bone. At the same time, a half a dozen cops burst into the orphanage's playroom. Dumbledore, knowing he was beaten for the moment, clutched his bleeding arm with his right hand, the loosely held wand in his left hand helping him disappear with a small Pop.

Jenna let her arm drop, easily slipping the gun into her holster with long-practised ease. And then, ignoring the newly arrived police officers, she turned her attention fully to her Harry.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" she asked softly, her free hand coming up to gently touch his cheek even as her eyes roamed him for any injuries, "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Harry shook his head bravely, but, even as he did, Jenna could see the tears that had welled in his eyes.

Concerned, she asked, "Then what's wrong honey?"

Harry sniffled, dropping his eyes as he admitted, "I-I was really scared."

"Oh! Oh, darlin', it's all right," Jenna murmured in sympathy as she drew Harry into her arms again, kissing his forehead soothingly, "Everything's going to be okay now. I've got you, little one, I've got you."

Harry sniffled again, but let himself be cuddled further into Jenna's arms, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. While he would never have done something like this with any of the Dursleys, or even any of the other adults he knew, it felt right with Jenna-she made him feel safe.

Gently, Jenna hugged him, before standing once more, bringing his small frame with her. Unresisting, Harry allowed this, though he stiffened slightly as she shifted him upward a bit. Pressing another gentle kiss to his forehead, she travelled over to her Chief's side.

"Sir, I'd like you to meet little Harry Potter," Jenna said, as Harry shifted to see the other man, but remained leaning against Jenna's protective warmth, "Harry, this is my boss and friend, Chief Aaron Levington."

"But _you_ can call me Chief, little man," Chief grinned, chucking the little boy gently under the chin and making his eyes sparkle just the slightest bit. Then, turning serious eyes on Jenna, he asked lowly, "Have you decided what the answer is, then?"

"As if you even had to ask, Chief," Jenna returned with a wry smile, before placing Harry back on the ground. Then, kneeling in front of him, she asked, "Harry, sweets, how would you like to come and live with my goddaughter and me? She's the same age as you."

Harry's eyes went wide with excitement and hope, making Jenna's heart swell with love once more for the tiny boy. But, in the next morning, the boy's facial expression had changed to that of a frown and, rapidly, he shook his head in the negative.

"Why not, sweetie?" Jenna asked, concerned at the boy's odd actions.

"I'm not leaving Drake!" Harry declared firmly, his chin tilted determinedly, in an act of defiance he'd never before dared for fear of the punishment, but which he risked now for his new best friend.

"Drake? Love, who's Drake?"

"Draco Doe," Carol supplied, from her spot at Chief's side, "His mother brought him to us not too long ago. She was a pretty little thing, shy and quiet, much like Draco. But she was covered in bruises- her and Draco both. That-That man, the one you k-killed, he was trying to get Draco. He-He and Harry have been inseparable since Harry's arrival yesterday and Harry's the only one allowed to call him Drake."

Jenna sighed sadly, finally putting together the pieces of Draco and Narcissa Malfoy's disappearances, before returning her gaze to Harry, surprised to find another boy was standing at Harry's side, though she hadn't seen or heard him arrive. He was a miniature of the man she'd killed only moments ago, though he had some of the qualities Jenna remembered his quiet mother had had at school. One of which was the way when, faced with danger for themselves or ones they loved, both stood at their loved ones side, defiance in their eyes.

"Hello, you must be Draco," she greeted gently, "I'm Jenna."

"Hi," the little blonde greeted shyly, looking up at her through his pale lashes, though he didn't leave his place at Harry's side.

Jenna stared at him for a moment, remembering that the same gentle air that settled around him had once been held by his mother. She and Jenna had once been friends in fact, before Narcissa's family discovered Jenna's half blood.

"Thank you," Draco said suddenly, breaking her from her thoughts, confiding quietly, "I didn't want to go back with him- I don't like owies."

Jenna sighed heavily at the same time she felt her heart constrict with pain and love. With a gentle smile and resigning herself to the next 20 years without an ounce of peace, she knelt in front of the little boy, asking gently, "Draco, honey, how would you like to come and live with us too?"  
XoXoXoXo

Jenna rubbed a hand wearily across her forehead as she unbuckled the two boys, lifting them out of the car and onto the driveway. It had been several hours since the incident at the orphanage, and the two boys were dressed in a pair of brand new clothes, and, did Jenna now officially adopt both.

"Come on, babies, into the house," Jenna commanded gently, steering the two towards the house and leaving the several other shopping bags in the car for later when she wouldn't need all of her energy.

Jenna had called ahead to explain the situation to Anne, but she still had to break the news to Hermione that she was going to get two new brothers in one shot. With all the ups and downs that had been currently disrupting her goddaughters life, Jenna didn't know how she was going to take the situation.

Opening the house door, she ushered the two boys in, calling out her customary, "I'm home!" Moments later, the familiar sound of Hermione's running footsteps pounded across the hardwood floors. However, instead of jumping into Jenna's arms, as was the norm, Hermione skidded to a halt in the entrance hall, Anne standing nervously behind her.

"Hermione, pumpkin, there's some people I'd like you to meet," Jenna said, deciding to get it over with and plunge right in, "Baby, these are your new brothers, Draco and Harry. Boys, this is your new sister Hermione."

"I don't want any _boys_!' Hermione declared, her nose wrinkled up in shock and disgust, "Boys have _cooties_!"

"Nuh uh, no cooties!" Draco said, offended.

"Guys, don't you dare start fighting," Jenna warned gently, before moving to Hermione. Crouching in front of her, she softly said, "Little 'Mione, do you remember how I explained to you that I take care of you cause your mommy and daddy can't anymore? Well Draco and Harry's mommys and daddys can't take care of _them_ anymore. So that just leave me and you to help them, okay?"

"Are their mommys and daddys in Heaven too?" Hermione asked gently, her eyes wide. Jenna had been very unsure how to tell the little girl her parents were gone forever, but she already had seemed to understand the concept of Heaven.

"Yeah, baby, they are. Maybe all your mommys and daddys are playing together now, like you guys can."

"Oh, okay." Hermione smiled brightly, dodging around Jenna to stand in front of the two boys as she said, "Okay, you can be my brothers!"

"Thank you," Draco grinned, as Harry added brightly, "Mine!"

"Harry, love, what's yours?' Jenna asked, throwing a look over her shoulder at Anne, who was just as baffled.

Harry pointed a finger at Draco, saying, "Drake," himself, "Harry" and then to Hermione, declaring, "Mine!"

"No, Harry,' Jenna laughed, "Her name is Hermione."

"Right, Mine," Harry grinned, teeth showing.

"But-"

"Mine," both Harry and Draco declared firmly, while their new sister beamed happily at her new name.

"Okay, okay I give," Jenna surrendered, backing away from the trio with her hands up, watching them, baffled.

"And you can call me Drake, but only you and Harry can," Draco told Hermione, adding the last part firmly, Jenna and Anne watching on as they formed into siblings.  
XoXoXoXo

"Come on, Harry-berry, into bed," Jenna laughed, scooping the p.j-clad little boy up into his bed. Beside him, Draco was already snuggled under the covers.

From the doorway, where she'd snuck to when Jenna had left her room after tucking the little girl in, Hermione giggled, "Harry-Berry- like a teddy bear!"

"Teddy!" Draco yelled in sleepy agreement, dropping his arm across Harry.

"Yeah, _Teddy_!" Hermione squealed happily, dashing across the room and dodging around Jenna's legs and the transfigured- queen size bed with her brothers. Easily she snuggled in between the two boys, both making room for her and giving her some of the blanket instantly.

Jenna frowned slightly, commanding, "Out, Hermione, it's time for everyone to go to bed."

"No," Hermione pouted, her chin tilted determinedly, in a way that instantly reminded Jenna of her late friend.

"Hermione," Jenna warned.

"No!" the two boys joined in with their sister.

Jenna frowned, and was just about to repeat the demand, when she caught the look in her kids' eyes. Fear filled each set of eyes, and , in a flash, of understanding, Jenna realised that, with all that these children had lost already, they were afraid to let go of their new siblings, their new family, for even a moment.

"All right, my kits, but just for tonight, okay?" Jenna acquiesced, leaning over the bed to tuck them in even tighter. With a sigh, she pressed a kiss to each forehead, telling them, "I love you, all three of you!"

The children giggled happily together as Jenna left the room, turning off the light. Leaving the door partially open, she travelled down the hallway, flicking off all but the hallway light., in case any of the kits should need her during the night.

She came back down the hallway less than an hour later, clad in her own p.j's. She went to the bathroom, washed her face and brushed her teeth, then stopped in the children's doorway to peek in on them. She couldn't help but smile at the sight.

The trio was no longer lined up, side-by-side, like she'd left them. Instead, Hermione was at the end of the bed, sprawled out on her back, her wild tumble of hair spread out across the bed. Draco was lying upside down on the bed, his pale feet tucked under the mess of pillows near the headboard. Harry, evidently the blanket hog of the three, had his legs wrapped up in the white comforter, like in a cocoon, while his arms were flung out on either side. One hand was flung carelessly across Draco's legs, and the other hung limply over the side of the bed, his fingertips skimming the hardwood floor.

Jenna couldn't help but chuckle lightly as she watched Hermione turn over in her sleep, the boys adjusting themselves accordingly, Shaking her head with fond amusement, she padded back down the hallway and into her room, going to bed with happy thoughts of her new family.

XoXoXoXo

It was the middle of the night when Jenna woke, her sleep muddled mind trying to figure out what had wakened her. Moments later, she heard the sounds of several pairs of small feet walking down the hallway. Before she could get up and investigate what her miscreant wards were up to, her door was pushed open, revealing her three young charges.

Without hesitation, Hermione approached the bed, telling Jenna, "Teddy had a nightmare."

"Okay, sweethearts, come on," Jenna murmured, her still-sleep fuddled brain ignoring her own needs in favour of those of her little ones', and pulling the covers back to make room, "Hop in."

Hermione obliged immediately, tucking herself into her coveted spot between Jenna and the wall. The other two needed a little bit more encouragement, but, they, too, came up to the bed eventually. Harry, 'though he was the first to reach the bed, flopped himself against the end of the bed, tucking Jenna's feet against his stomach. Draco, then, cuddled into his free side.

"Do you want to talk about it, Harry-love?" Jenna murmured as her fingers played absently with Draco's hair.

Sniffling slightly, Harry said, "I dreamed Uncle Vernon came and took me away from Drake and Mine a-and you."

"Oh, Harry," Jenna whispered, sitting up and drawing the little boy into her lap. Gently, she rocked him, pressing a kiss to his hair as she promised, "You're never going back to him, Harry, not ever. You're mine-_ours_." She reached out, pulling Draco and Hermione against her sides, "We belong to each other now, kits, we're a family. I will always, always love you and I won't ever let you go back to him, okay?"

Jenna began to hum, an old lullaby she couldn't even remember the words to. The trio leaned into her trustingly, blinking their eyes and yawning sleepily. Still humming quietly, Jenna pulled them all back down, feeling sleepy again herself. Within moments they were all asleep again, a jumble of limbs and cloth-a family.

XoXoXoXo

Some distance away, an old woman sat alone in her window seat, staring up at the stars. She, too, lived on Privet Drive, 'though she was much different then her "normal" neighbours. She, Arabella Joanna Figg, was a Squibb.

Her parents had both been magical, but she'd been born without the ability. She'd learned, however, to deal without magic-while still being a part of that world.

She'd willingly agreed to watch over little Harry Potter-especially after she'd first met him and those big emerald eyes had tugged at her heartstrings. She'd formed a strong, strong bond with the little boy after the last year and a half, baby-sitting the cute little thing almost daily. She hadn't liked seeing him go away like that, but she couldn't stand having him in pain anymore either.

She'd told Dumbledore of the bruises she'd seen on Harry, their dark colour marring his pale skin. But the old man had waved away her accusations, saying she was exaggerating, her unprofessional bond with Harry affecting her judgement. So, when Albus would still do nothing, Arabella turned to her long-time friend, the undercover wizard chief of police, Aaron Levington. He'd moved on it right away.

Arabella had watched through a crack in her curtains as the two police officers invaded the Dursleys' life, dragging those two _scum_ away. She'd watched nervously on as the woman had exited the house, Harry in that unknown woman's arms.

That same woman, Aaron had told her earlier that day, had adopted Harry, and another boy Harry loved like a brother. Aaron had also assured her that the woman- Jenna was her name- had fallen in love with Harry at first sight, just like Arabella had.

Arabella was still worried- and she knew she would always worry. Harry was, after all, a very important part of her life. But Aaron had assuaged most of her guilt and worry, promising Jenna would love and care for Harry as one of her own.

A cat leapt lightly up on the seat beside her, pressing gently against her side. Arabella looked down at him, sighed, then smiled.

"Right you are, my furry child," she murmured as she stood, "It's time to stop brooding- Aaron would never let anything happen to our boy."

Then, humming quietly, she moved back into the kitchen to brew herself a cup of tea and think big dreams for her little boy.  
XoXoXoXo

AN: Hey guys, sorry about the wait but life's been busy. It still is, actually so I don't know when the next one will be up but I'll do my best to make it quick.

Lots of thanks to:

Vicki: I think I answered the question in this chapter, but, just in case I didn't, no, the Grangers weren't magical. Also, I agree that Dumbledore is entirely too manipulative, though I loved him at the beginning.

Angelkitty77

Magicslifer: Aww, thank you!

Phyre'schild13: Thanks a lot. Also, thanks for reminding me about Hermione's reaction- I'd almost forgot about it and had to add it in! Blush I'm a little forgetful sometimes!

Articuno13: Lol, yeah, it's a talent to give the cliff hangers.

BitterSweet Amusement

Bleddingblakrose: Hey, that's okay with me-the longer I'm out of the giant dump, the better!

Delilah Evans

Anyway, I've got to go guys, but I'll try and update soon as I can, kay?

'Much Luv,

Red


	3. Mothers and Brothers

**With the Love of Parents**

**Chapter 2: Mothers and Brothers**

Jenna leaned back against the counter casually, tapping her foot idly to the country beat coming out of the little black stereo on the counter at her side. The floor was covered in newspapers, the three children plopped atop them, a myriad of paper and paints spread out around them. Jenna kept a casual eye on them as she sipped her coffee, her cool hands wrapped around the warm ceramic as her mind wandered and whirled.

The same day she'd adopted Harry and Draco had been her last day at her job. In the day and a half since then, she'd worked tirelessly-magically and manually packing up all of their possessions. She and the kids would be leaving at 9:45 the next morning on a plane for Canada.

The light smile that had played at her lips- that always played their when she took a moments to watch her new little ones- stretched out fully at the thought of her country, oh her hometown. Of her childhood home-and her family.

She missed the 4 brothers she'd left behind, and her sister-in-law, who was now 3-months pregnant. 'Though she had had the chance to visit more with her half-brother while she was here. And, most of all, she missed her mother.

Jenna, before she could be pulled even further into her thoughts of her family, was rudely yanked back to reality as Hermione shrieked in outrage. Her eyes, which had wandered during her far away thoughts, snapped back to stare at the children. She had just enough time to realize Draco had ripped Hermione's painting before the girl had retaliated by slapping blue paint across her blonde haired brother's laughing face.

"Hermione Jane Granger! That wasn't nice!" Jenna scolded before Draco, growling with outrage, swiped a paint-covered hand across Hermione's nose and cheeks, earning a shrieked, "Draco Nicholas Malfoy!"

But the children were ignorant to her indignation and outrage, which was proven when Harry, grinning delightedly, snatched up a bottle of white paint, pointing it straight at Hermione and squeezing it as he crowed, "Me too!"

Within seconds, the three were flinging paint at each other recklessly as Jenna futilely yelled, "Stop it! Stop that right now you three!"

Ignoring her guardian's yells. Hermione spooned up a handful of green paint from a bowl and flung it gleefully at Jenna. Jenna shrieked in surprise as paint splattered her from her neck to her knees.

"That's it!" Jenna yelled, a devilish gleam entering her eyes as she stooped, snatching up her own bottle, "let's go!"

In minutes, the entire ground floor of the house was covered in splashes of paint as the quartet laughingly chased each other from room to room. Paint covered everything in the house- including Jenna and her 3 mischievous charges.

Finally, however, there was no paint left- at least none that was not attached to wall, skin or cloth. But, instead of deterring the little family's fun, it just changed the paint fight into a game of hide-and-seek/tag.

But, after almost an hour of running, playing and screaming, Jenna dropped out of the game, her heart filled with love, happiness and laughter- and her skin beginning to itch beneath the paint. Ignoring the itching, 'though, she began to clean up, trying to put the house back into some semblance of normal. She was in the kitchen, her arms loaded with paint-spattered newspapers and hardened, now useless brushes, when the doorbell rang loudly through the house.

Stuffing the armload into the almost-full garbage bin, she yelled, "I'm coming-kits, don't you dare open that door!"

The trio was too caught up their game, however, to have even bothered with the door. Expertly, Jenna skirted past Hermione and Draco as they dashed sown the hall, ruffling Harry's head as she passed by the hall table he was 'hiding' behind.

She stepped up to the door, her paint spattered hand touching the handle before she paused, bottom lip caught between her teeth. With a shake of her head at her own paranoia Jenna nevertheless gave the curtains covering the small window a slight twitch, allowing her unusual coloured eyes to see the two people patiently waiting on her porch.

Laughing at herself, Jenna swung the door wide with a brilliant smile as she greeted brightly, "Chief!"  
XoXoXoXo

Arabella waited nervously on the porch for someone to answer the door of the small house, Aaron at her side. While shrieks of childish laughter sounded from inside the house, Arabella shifted from foot to foot, uncertain why she'd allowed Aaron to bring her here- to Harry's new home.

She saw the curtain twitch slightly and she pasted a smile on her face. Instinctively, Aaron reached over, squeezing her arm reassuringly as, her stomach doing acrobatics, the door swung open.

Arabella's pasted smile- and her mouth- dropped at the sight of the woman standing in the doorway, hardly registering the woman's cry of greeting. Her copper-streaked blonde hair was pulled back in a rough, messy ponytail, several bits of hair falling loose to frame her face, her green/brown-gold eyes dancing with happiness and welcome.

But, the most shocking thing about the woman, was that her tall, slim frame- from the roots of her blonde hair to the tips of her bare feet- was spattered with bright, multi-coloured splotches.

"Jenna!" Aaron's eyes and face danced with a mix of shock and amusement, "Did you lose a fight with a paint can or something?"

"What?" Jenna looked confused, having seemingly forgotten her appearance, before she caught sight of the back of one of her hands. Eyes dancing merrily, she laughed, 'Oh, no- my three little devil's children decided that paper wasn't a good enough canvas for them."

Despite her initiative shock, Arabella couldn't help but laugh along. 'Bella had always been able to discern a person in the first few moments that she met them, and she knew instinctively that Jenna was just the type of person she wanted to take care of Harry.

"Well then," Aaron laughed, shaking his head with amusement. And then, seeing the curiosity in Jenna's eyes, and remembering himself, he introduced, "'Bella, my dear, this is Harry's new guardian, Jenna Redding. Jenna, this is my old friend Arabella Figg- she was Harry's babysitter until the day she called me about Harry."

"_You_ saved Harry from them?" Jenna asked softly, her eyes shining with tears of admiration and gratitude.

"No, lovie, that was you- you and your partner saved little Harry," 'Bella returned, smiling herself despite the tears in her own eyes, "And I can never repay you for saving my boy."

"You already have- you gave me the chance to have Harry in my life, and with Harry came Draco. For that, _I_ owe _you_, more than twice over." Jenna replied, tears clogging her throat now as well as her eyes.

"Oh, child," 'Bella murmured, moved by the sight of the younger woman's tears.

And then, suddenly, the two were embracing tightly, salty tears and rich laughter issuing from them both in a jumbled mix. As they wrapped each other tight in soft arms, an understanding passed between them.

They were bonded to each other now, for ever, through one, darling little boy.  
XoXoXoXo

Jenna sighed tiredly as she sealed the last box of magically shrunken items in the children's room. Then, she shrunk the box and placed it among the many others in one of the duffel bags in the hallway. Sinking wearily and gratefully against the wall, she regarded the now empty room, half-listening to her kits playing in the equally bare living room with a few toys she'd left un-shrunk.

"Auntie A' Bella" and "Chief" would be arriving at the house in less than half an hour to drive them all to the airport. From there, Jenna and the kits would be taking a flight to Toronto, Ontario Canada. There, they would un-shrink Jenna's truck in a place away from Muggle eyes and drive the 2 hours to Milton, where Jenna's mother and four older brothers lived.

A slight noise at the door caused Jenna's head to whip around, pulling her out of her short trip down memory lane. Draco was standing in the doorway, his fists clenched tightly in fear as he stared at her with an uncertain, calculating look that did not belong on the face of a 3-year0old. But the, none of her kits had led a life that could let them be like other 3-year-olds.

"Hello, little Draco," she greeted quietly, giving the child a soft smile, 'though she wondered at his evident fear.

But Draco just frowned at her, making her worriedly ask, "Honey, what's the matter?"

In a small, trembling voice, he whispered, "My daddy used to hurt my mommy with magic."

"Oh, luv," Jenna breathed sadly, crouching down and beckoning Draco closer, softly requesting, "Please, Draco, come here."

Hesitantly, wearily, Draco stepped forward until he was right in front of Jenna. With love in her eyes, Jenna held out her arms to him, gently pulling him into her embrace, hugging him warmly as she kissed his tousled blonde hair.

Pulling back, Jenna met the child's eyes squarely, saying, "I promise that I won't ever hurt you Draco- with magic or without it. I might yell, when I get angry or scared, but I won't ever, _ever_, hurt you or let anyone hurt you if I can stop them. Okay?"

Draco grinned broadly up at his new guardian, cheerily saying, "Okay!" all fear gone now.

Jenna's face split into a smile back at the child and, kissing him on the nose, she stood, tucking his hand in hers, and saying, "C'mon, baby boy, I hear Auntie Arabella and Chief-it's time to go!"  
XoXoXoXo

Several hours later, after almost missing their flight, Hermione getting her lollipop stuck in her own hair, Harry asking a man very personal questions that caused said man to become very red in the face, Draco repeating all the cuss words he heard from the teenaged pair behind them on the plane, the children getting into an argument over who had to sit in the middle seat (Hermione, according to alphabetical order) and a two-hour-long car ride in which they sang hilariously outrageous songs, Jenna finally pulled into the driveway of her childhood home.

Jenna and her brothers had been raised on the big ranch house way out in the country, a house that had been in their family for hundreds of years. It was dark, chestnut brown, well-kept and none the worse for wear, despite it's age. The large front porch went out a full 6 feet and was packed with gliders, rockers and porch swings that had been collected by Jenna's mother and grandmother. Behind the house were several small huts, dog runs and cages. A black and white sign stuck in the ground at the end of the drive, stating, simply, 'Redding Breeders'.

Before Jenna had even opened her car door, her large, boisterous family was spilling out the door of the house and down the steps onto the spacious green lawn. Jena's grin could not be contained at the sight of the 6 people who'd appeared before her and the kits.

Bartholomew was her oldest brother, at the ripe old age of 28. He was a towering 6 feet tall with short brown hair the colour of copper. Brown eyes were constantly filled with merriment and love. Like 3 out of 4 of his siblings, Bart had a face full of freckles. He was a pediatrician and loved his job.

At Bart's side stood his wife of a year-and-a-half, Daphne. Daphne stood at 5"6, with sleek, straight dirty blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Her stomach protruded slightly in testament to her (first) 3-month pregnancy. She and Bart had met when she'd applied as his secretary and, once the baby was born, she'd made the decision to be a stay-at-home mom.

Second-in-line in the Redding brothers was 27-year-old Zachary. Zach was quite the impish fellow, with the largest penchant for mischief Jenna had ever encountered. He was 5"11, with long blonde hair the same colour as his sister's. pulled into a low ponytail at the base of his neck and bright green eyes. He was the only Redding sibling who did not have the freckles inherited from their mother. Zach was the only other Redding who was magical, and he, too, was an Auror.

Next were the identical twins, 25-year-olds Nicholas and Matthias. They both had short brown hair and matching, intelligent brown eyes with the smattering of freckles that stretched across their faces. They were completely identical, but that Nick was a half an inch taller than 5"11 Matt. Nick was a grief counselor at a boys high school for kids with emotional and physical problems while Matt was the local chief-assistant medical examiner.

And the final figure on the lawn was Jenna's beloved mother Arlene Redding. Arlene, at 48, was 5"4, the smallest of her family, and had the copper hair that her 3 sons had inherited, 'though Arlene's was streaked through with the grey that accompanied raising 5 kids by herself. Shining, love-filled green eyes stared out of a weathered face full of freckles and constant warmth.

Just a few days after Jenna turned 15, her father, Markus, walked out on his family. It was discovered, only a short while later, that Markus had had another son, with another woman, a year before Jenna was born, and had left Jenna and her family for this new family- a family of purebloods that his relatives were more approving of. Markus and his family had completely cut themselves off from Arlene and the kids, but the siblings and their mother could not care less. They'd denounced the man's last name and taken on Arlene's maiden name, refusing to acknowledge that men, but still kept in touch with their half-brother, whom, despite the events surrounding his birth, Arlene loved like her own child and vice versa.

"Jenna!" Arlene yelled happily, nearly tripping over her own feet in her haste to reach her only daughter, who she hadn't seen in what felt like forever to her.

"Mom!" Jenna yelled with a grin as she jumped out of the car, squeezing her mother back just as hard as her mother's soft arms were squeezing her.

"Oh, my baby girl! I missed you _so _much!" Arlene cried as she kissed the crown of her daughter's head, wiping dismissively at the happy tears in her eyes.

"Oh, it's so good to have you back!" Daphne said happily, squeezing her sister-in-law tightly as Arlene stepped away, "We were feeling outnumbered."

"Yeah, it's a good thing you decided to come back when you did, Sissy," Bart grinned, making Jenna smile happily at the old, familiar nickname that she hadn't heard in much too long, "We were starting to think about replacing you."

"Barty!" Jenna yelled, ignoring the comments as she released her 'sister' to throw herself into her oldest brother's arms.

"You know," Bart said with affectionate exasperation, even though he was squeezing her tightly, "If you weren't my sister I'd beat you up for that nickname. No one else has ever been allowed to call me that."

"That's because I'm special," Jenna declared cheekily, kissing his cheek with a loud, smacking kiss.

"You've always been special Jen…in the head," Zach joked, eyes dancing as he pushed Bart out of the way to take his place.

"Why, thank you, Zachary," Jenna said sarcastically, though her own eyes danced just as happily, "It's so very nice to see you too."

Zach grinned, before jumping forward and snatching Jenna up in a bear hug. Jenna squealed, then she was being whirled about gaily, her squeal changing to loud laughter. Chuckling, Zach placed her back on the ground where she swayed rather drunkenly, still laughing slightly.

"Hello, my Sissy," one of the twins greeted her warmly, catching her up in his arms before she could fully regain her balance.

"Hello…" Jenna paused thoughtfully, settled once more on the ground, her eyes narrowed as she gazed at her brother, before her face suddenly lit up and she grinned, "Nick."

"No fair!" Matt pouted as he unceremoniously elbowed Nick out of the way, "You're always able to tell us apart!"

Jenna laughed loudly as she was nevertheless crushed into her last brother's arms, replying, "Only because I had to spend the most time with you two since Bart and Zach got to escape to college."

Teasingly, her brother punched her arm, his eyes, as well as those of the rest of her family, alight with the happiness of her return home, but their teasing play didn't last much longer, because of the curious "Jenna?" that caused her to whirl to the car. Slapping her hand to her forehead and berating herself for forgetting them, she rushed forward to help the kits out of the car.

Obediently the three tumbled out of the car, sticking close to each other and Jenna's legs as she shepherded them towards their new family.

"Kits, this is your new family," Jenna introduced, "Everyone, these are my…well, I guess you could say these are my children."  
XoXoXoXo

A/N Hey hey guys, whats up? I know, I know, it took me forever to get this up, but like I'm telling my NCIS/CSI group I have good reason; my mom went into the hospital for gallbladder surgery but there was a complication and she spent 3 weeks in the hospital, which left me, who was working 4 6-hr shifts at work 'cause we were short people, to take care of my brothers 'cause my stepdad's horrible and I was molested by my foster brother, so writing was kind of low on my list. I'm trying really hard to deal with all the emotional stuff that comes along with all that, as well as the facet that issues like what happened to me aren't talked about in my family. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon but my semester is ending soon so I've got a crapload of ISUs due and exams coming up but I'll do what I can.

Luv,

Red


	4. First Days

**With the Love of Parents**

**Chapter 4: First Days**

It was several days later that Jenna, having unpacked all their belongings and warded the house (putting in several trap doors and sliding walls with Zack's help- just in case), faced her first day returning to work as a Canadian Auror.

That morning, after dressing herself and the kids, and making a quick breakfast, Jenna ushered the trio out the door. Chattering loudly, the three children were easily loaded into Jenna's truck and then they were off to Arlene's.

"Mom?" Jenna called out 15 minutes later as she and the kids entered the house, not bothering to ring the doorbell.

"I'm in here, love!" Arlene called from the kitchen, the sound of her voice accompanied by several different smells.

Shyly, the 3 children preceded their guardian, still unsure around their new relatives. Arlene greeted the three youngsters with a warm smile, a hug and a kiss, and then plopped them down at the table with heaping plates of baked treats.

"Mm, smells heavenly Mama," Jenna smiled, returning her mother's hug and ignoring the flour hand prints that resulted on her robes, adding, "Thanks _so_ much for doing this, Mom."

"Oh, get on with you child!" Arlene said firmly, flicking her daughter with the dishcloth she'd tucked into her waistband, "Of course I'm happy to watch my grandkids for the day."

At the table, Harry looked up from his discussion with his siblings with surprised wonder on his face. Neither his siblings nor the two adults noticed his distraction as he stared at his new grandmother with something akin to hero-worship.

Only Jenna had ever accepted him so firmly and quickly and he'd firmly decided that Jenna was one of a kind, but this new development had his opinion changing once again. Arlene hardly knew them and yet, here she was, easily and firmly declaring them as her grandchildren.

Harry was pulled from his wondering thoughts moments later, however, when she came to the table to say her goodbyes. She gave each child a hug and a kiss, as well as pilfering a goodie from each of their plates.

"Alright, my babies, I've got to go off to work. Behave for your grandma and listen to what she has to say. No paint fights, no food fights. Don't colour on the walls. I've got my cell on me at all times in case you need me Mom. I don't have a doctor for the kids yet, but if anything goes wrong, the walk-in clinic is just-"

"Get out Jenna!" Arlene demanded with a laugh, "I raised you and your brothers just fine, and I don't need all your advice. I'll call you if I need you, but I highly doubt that will happen- I can handle these three little munchkins just fine."

"Okay, okay!" Jenna laughed, holding her hands up in surrender, "But, don't forget-"

"_Go_ Jennifer Redding, before you're later for work! Shoo!" Arlene laughed, flicking at her daughter with the dishcloth once more.

"Okay, okay!" Jenna repeated, adding, "Are you sure it's okay that I leave my car here and just Apparate to work from here?"

"Get out of here!" Arlene demanded, "Right now!"

Laughing, Jenna blew her mother a kiss before disappearing from the kitchen with a Pop. Laughing herself, Arlene shook her head at her daughter's antics before turning back to the children, her hands on her hips.

"That woman," Arlene muttered, but without any bite, "Acts as if I haven't been around children before!"

The three children grinned at their new grandmother as she launched into a silly, nonsensical tirade. As she talked, she walked around the kitchen, waving her hands about exaggeratedly and stomping about, tossing the children into peals of laughter.

Some time later, her own laughter spent, Arlene turned to the trio again. With a smile on her face, she asked, "How would you three like to help me feed the puppies?"

Eyes wide, Draco asked excitedly, "Could we really?"

Laughing slightly, she answered, "Certainly, baby. And, afterwards, when we let them out into the yard for exercise, I'll let you play with them, 'kay?"

The three children cheered excitedly, scrambling out of their chairs and racing out into the backyard, their laughing new grandmother following behind them. The backyard was large, almost the size of a small country farm field. A medium-sized, barn-shaped building was situated at back of the yard and several, large, long dog runs ran through the yard, the rest open and green. In one spot of the yard was a small play set, one that had been bought and built for Jenna and her brothers and had been maintained over the years. The whole yard was fenced in by a short, wire fence so that none of the dogs could get out and either get lost in the surrounding country or hit by a car on the road, even 'though it was seldom used.

"What kinda dogs do you got?" Hermione asked curiously, eyes wide as the quartet walked to the kennels.

"All kinds," Arlene smiled, "Lots of people only want dogs with certain pedigrees-that's a little bit like blood. But I don't think that matters very much. The best thing about the dogs that I raise is that they're friendly and kind. A lot of the puppies I raise are donated to places that use puppies and dogs to help people."

"How do they do that?" a perplexed Harry wanted to know.

"Well, it depends," Arlene smiled, "Sometimes, if a little boy or girl can't see, a puppy can be trained to see for them. The puppy will lead them around to places and help them across the street, that kind of thing."

"What else?" Draco asked in rapture.

"Well, sometimes, there are people who can't walk, because they were born that way, or because they were in an accident. In that case, some dogs can be trained to get things, like the phone, or open doors for them." Arlene explained, simplifying it as best she could.

"That's so cool!" Harry smiled, having picked up the slang from the teenagers on the plane and liking how it sounded.

Arlene laughed, shaking her head before opening the sliding door and ushering the trio into the well-lit room. Lined up on either side of the small shed-like contraption were 5 large cages. Dogs and puppies filled them all, and they all began to bark excitedly at the sight of Arlene and the children.

The children gave shrieks of delight and laughter and went streaking towards the cages. Tongues snaked out through cages to lick at sticky little hands and eagerly anticipating faces. Shaking her head, Arlene let them play while she, herself, began to prepare what she would need for her day, the typical routine interrupted with the delight of her darling new grandchildren.

XoXoXoXo

Jenna appeared at the entrance to the Canadian Ministry of Magic with a small pop. Much like the atrium in the England Ministry of Magic, the entrance room and lobby of the Canadian MoM was bustling with people and activity.

However, unlike in the British Ministry, the atmosphere here was lighter. People called out to each other halfway across the room, but no one minded the noise. When someone bumped into another, laughter resulted from the encounter, the happy sound filling the room sporadically.

Jenna grinned as she gazed around her. After she'd graduated at Hogwarts, she'd spent every year since then here, in this place. It was only just before Greta died that she'd left, and even then she wasn't sure if it would be permanent. But, since Hermione had no other family alive in England, Jenna had easily made the decision to move back, Harry and Draco and all that came with them only solidifying that decision. She'd been guaranteed her position back here, but, nevertheless, she was still nervous about her first day back.

Despite her nervousness, Jenna's stride was confident as she strode across the small room, exchanging greetings and smiles with several people, some she didn't even know. She reached the small, slightly cramped elevator and slipped easily inside, hitting the button for her own floor. It wasn't long before they reached the 4th floor- The Department of Magical Defense and the Department of Species Relations. With a polite smile to the others on the elevator, she stepped of the elevator.

As she stepped out, she gazed around at the cubicles that lined the walls and filled the room. Their was just as many here as in the England Ministry, but, for some reason, it was not as crowded. With a deep breath, Jenna wiped some imaginary dust off her navy blue Auror robes and strode confidently forward to the office door at the end of the room. Before she could get their however, she was waylaid by a happily shrieking blur of red hair.

A tall, red-headed woman slammed into Jenna with an excited squeal. Her red hair, a bright, fire-engine red, fell down her hair in a tumble of curls, and she had large, brown eyes. Light freckles spotted her pale complexion and button nose. She was Maria Weasley, Jenna's best friend.

"Jenna!" Maria cried happily, wrapping her arms tightly around her friend, "Oh, I'm so glad you're back! You don't know how much I missed you!"

"Mary!" Jenna laughed in her own happiness, hugging her friend back just as tightly, "Girl, it's so good to see you!"

"What's going on out here?" demanded a rough male voice as the office door swung open, revealing a tall, handsome man in the doorway.

A full 6 feet 6 the least, he seemed to tower over Jenna's own frame. Blonde hair was slightly too long, curling around his ears and at the collar of his shirt and deep, green eyes were filled with knowledge and power.

"Greg!" Mary yelled happily, forgetting for the moment that she wasn't supposed to act so familiar with her fiancée and superior at work, "Look who's back!"

Greg's eyes lit up when they saw Jenna and he opened his arms wide, crushing both her and Mary in a bear hug as he greeted his long-time friend. Greg, too, had grown up with Jenna and Greta, but Greg had chosen to attend a Canadian magical school, as had Zack. Jenna had attended Hogwarts simply because she wanted to see what her half brother had been so excited about, and she hadn't been disappointed.

"So," Greg demanded a few minutes later, after a brief catch-up, "Where's the pictures?"

Innocently, Jenna asked, "Whoever said I had pictures?"

"Jennifer Arlene Redding!" Mary yelled, shaking her finger sternly at her friend, "Give us those pictures right now or you'll get it!"

Laughing gaily, Jenna obediently pulled a small photo album out of the purse hanging on her arm. With a grin, she flicked her wand over the small book and enlarged it to normal size before handing it over to her two friends.

Eagerly, the two began to flick through the album, laughing and smiling with delight at the pictures that greeted them. The first picture in the book was of the day she and the kids had had the paint fight. After that was a picture Jenna had taken of the trio sleeping. A picture of Jenna piggybacking Harry, Draco and Hermione clamped onto wither leg, came next, and several more followed.

"Oh, Jenna, they're just so precious!" Mary exclaimed as she gazed adoringly at a picture of the trio, grinning happily up at her from one of the pictures.

"I know," Jenna smiled, "I know."

XoXoXoXo

"Mom, I'm home!" Jenna called out into the, strangely, quiet house. She'd arrived seconds earlier, her arrival announced with the loud pop that accompanied apparition, but no one had yet greeted her.

"We're out here Jenna!" Arlene called out, her voice filled with laughter, coming from out on the back porch.

Shedding her robes and dropping them on a nearby chair, Jenna curiously followed the sounds of laughter out to the backyard. As she reached the screen door, she opened it and leaned in the door way, laughter in her eyes at the sight before her.

The kids were laughing and screeching with delight as they played with several, raucous puppies in the yard. Their mothers lay nearby, panting lightly, one watchful eye kept on their children as they lay absorbing the late afternoon sun. Arlene was seated contentedly on one of the rocking chairs on the large porch, her own eyes just as watchful as the mother-dogs' were.

"Hello Mom," Jenna smiled as she stepped further out onto the porch, "Eventful day?"

"It's been a long time since I've had so much fun." Arlene laughed happily as Jenna dropped on the porch beside the rocker, leaning her head on her mother's knee. "Your little babies sure are some kind of fun!"

Laughing, Jenna grinned, "Tell me about it," before the children finally noticed her arrival. Instantly, they were scrambling up form the pile up in the grass and rushing up the porch stairs.

"Jenna, Jenna, guess what?" Hermione shrieked excitedly, "Gamma let us help feed the puppies!"

"Gamma, huh?" Jenna asked in a low voice for only her mother's ears as the children prattled on, oblivious to her inattention as she shot a smiling, sidelong look at her mother. Arlene grinned, a slight blush on her cheeks, but happiness and pride there too.

"Jenna! You're not listening!" Draco said angrily as he tugged at her shirt.

"Sorry love, I'm a little tired," Jenna apologized instantly, looking down at her son and giving him her full attention now, "Now, what would you like, darling?"

"We wanna know what to call you." Draco said, looking up at her earnestly, "You're like our Mums, but you're not our actual mum, so we don't know what to call you."

Jenna stared down at them, speechless, for several moments. Tears filled her eyes at even the thought of the trio thinking of her 'like their Mums'. The lump in her throat prevented her from saying anything, but Harry answered first anyway.

"Mama Red!" he declared suddenly, with a large grin, "For Redding!"

"Ya!" Hermione yelled happily, "Mama Red!" Draco, too, grinned in agreement.

"That's settled then," Arlene said with a wide grin, brushing surreptitiously at her own eyes as she stood briskly, "I'm Gamma and you're Mama Red. Now, let's get these pups and moms back into their cages and then we'll start dinner!"

Excitedly, and oblivious to the happy turmoil they'd left behind, the trio fled off the porch. Jenna and Arlene shared a quick glance, before tears dripped down their cheeks for a moment. Then, linking arms, they followed their new family.

Later that night, Jenna ushered three yawning, weary children ahead of her into the house, a wry grin on her face. For, alongside them, was the gangly, new 2 year old, canine, member of their family, Cooper.  
XoXoXoXo

A/N Hey Hey hey! How is everyone? Yes. I know I'm a pain in the but-but I'm okay with that. I feel really bad about half-abandoning my stories but, I promise, I will try harder to get everything up as soon as I can. No guarantees except that I'll try hard as I can!

Red


	5. Sirius Black

**With the Love of Parents**

**Chapter 5: Sirius Black**

"Draco! Draco, get your skinny but back here right now!" Jenna yelled, to no avail, after the giggling 4-year old as he tore around the corner of the grocery aisle ahead of her in the late June of that year.

Exasperated, she swung a loudly protesting Hermione up into the cart seat and plopped a pouting Harry into the front, easily cutting off their attempts to struggle free and join heir brother in mayhem. Swiftly, she pushed the cart after her blonde son at an almost run, muttering angrily under her breath all the while.

Jenna could honestly not think of what had possessed her to take all 3 active toddlers with her to the grocery store, after a 12 hour shift. Well, actually, she could.

Several days ago, Jenna had received a very distressing phone call from the Chief. Aaron had called to inform her that Sirius Black had been spotted near Canada. While witnesses had been claiming to see Sirius Black in several locations where he wasn't ever since his escape, Aaron knew this was the real thing. A wizard had managed to snap a photo of the man, here in Ontario itself, stealing a wand. And, despite all the protective spells placed on both their home and themselves, Jenna had been on edge with worry ever since and had felt better having her kits in eyesight as much as she could.

Quickly shaking off these thoughts, Jenna picked up her pace and rounded the grocery aisle at a swift walk. She was stopped, abruptly at the sight that met her eyes. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Draco caught, backwards, beneath the arm of a laughing man.

He was tall, at least a towering 6"3. He had shoulder-length brown hair, pulled back in a neat ponytail at the nape of his neck, and soft, laughing grey eyes. He had a large, muscular physique, and seemed to enjoy her son's antics, if his loud, warm chuckle was any indication. However, when Jenna's harassed eyes met the man's laughing grey ones, a jolt of awareness and familiarity shot through them both, leaving Jenna short of breath.

"I-I assume this is yours?" the man joked, recovering himself quickly, referring to he child he held under his arms, his voice, the slightest touch of a British accent to it, filled with laughter.

"Yes," Jenna said wearily, pulling herself back to reality quickly, smiling as she said, "I'm afraid I broke the cardinal rule and let my guard down."

The man laughed, returning the now-sulky boy to his proper, upright position, "It must be hard to keep your eyes on an active toddler in a grocery store bursting with things to touch and examine."

"Try having three of them," Jenna said dryly, gesturing to the two children in the cart that he hadn't yet seen, and knowing that, seeing the other two kits, the man would be turned of faster than cats caught mice.

The man looked over at the two children, a smile on his face, but, as his eyes fell on Harry, the smile fell and recognition flashed through his eyes and over his face. Jenna tensed immediately, cursing herself inwardly for doing nothing to hide Harry's scar, as this man was obviously a wizard, and a Brit at that!

With a tight, fake smile, she said briskly, "Thank you for all of your help, sir, but I'm afraid we must be going."

Giving the man another fake smile, she fairly snatched Draco from the man's arms, depositing him into the cart with Harry before rushing hurriedly away. Leaving the half-full cart, ('though most of the things had been squashed by the 2 squirming 4-year olds), Jenna ushered them quickly from the store and into the car, buckling them in swiftly. Glancing furtively around for the blonde wizard, Jenna fumblingly started up the truck and got out of the parking lot.

In her haste and anxiety, Jenna took about a half dozen wrong turns before they finally reached home. Frantically, she unbuckled the children, rushing them into the house and locking the door, ignoring their loud protests.

What she'd missed, however, was the large, shaggy black dog that had followed them at a swift lope, all the way home.

XoXoXoXo

Several days passed before Jenna could relax again after the incident in the grocery store. 5 days, in fact.

On this particular day, Draco and Hermione were out in the backyard, playing with Cooper, and Harry was inside, sitting on the counter as he chattered away to Jenna. Jenna nodded along, only half-listening as she made up a snack for them.

It was Saturday, her normal day off, but Jenna had had to go in anyway. Several cops at her precinct had caught a pretty nasty strain of the flu and Jenna had been called in in the middle of the night (thank Merlin Arlene lived so close by and was willing to look after her three kits). She'd only gotten home a few minutes ago and was still in full uniform, having finally returned to undercover Muggle police work. Suddenly, the quiet was interrupted as Draco and Hermione started to shriek and Cooper let out loud, angry snarls.

Eyes wide, Jenna rushed to the door, Harry jumping off the counter to follow after her. Shoving open the sliding door, Jenna jumped out, skipping the steps entirely. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight that greeted her.

Hermione and Draco were shrieking hysterically, with a snarling, dangerous looking Cooper in front of them. The large, copper brown dog was standing in front of the duo, his hair standing on end and vicious snarls on his lips. In front of him, snarling equally, was a large, black dog.

"Mama Red!" Hermione whimpered, tears rolling down her face.

"It's alright, baby, it's alright," Jenna soothed, her mind racing over time as she picked up a thick, stout branch that lay near the steps in the conveniently placed pile for fire wood, the dog turning his eyes to her.

Suddenly, the dog leaped back, darting away from the kids, but towards Jenna. Cooper, however, intercepted him, knocking the other dog off his feet. Hermione and Draco rushed to Jenna and she swiftly shoved them into the house behind her.

"Cooper! Cooper, come!" Jenna yelled commandingly, snapping her free hand at the pup while her other hefted the branch high.

Easily, Cooper bounded to her side, but turned swiftly in front of the stoop to snarl once more at the dog. Only, with a slight pop, there was no longer a dog. There was a man instead.

He had black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and familiar, but unplaceable grey eyes. He was tall, 6 feet and more, with a strong, if slight stature. He was dressed in robes that were dirty and a little raggedy, and not his size, his skin darkened and covered in cuts and bruises. With a flick of his hand, a wand slipped down his sleeve and was caught in his hand. He looked vaguely familiar to Jenna, 'though it just wasn't coming to her.

"Give me Harry," the man commanded of her threateningly, ignoring Cooper's harsh growls, "And I'll leave you and your children alone."

Recognition washed suddenly over Jenna and she snapped, eyes blazing with fierce protectiveness, "Sirius Black!"

Sirius nodded simply, face set, stating, "I want Harry."

"Well you can't have him, murderer!" Jenna hissed angrily, "You'll stay away from my son!"

"_Your_ son?" Sirius demanded angrily, "He isn't _your_ son! His _only_ mother is Lily Potter!"

Unnoticed by either adult, Harry had pushed his way past his siblings and stood beside Cooper, staring at Sirius. Slowly, recognition, and with it happiness, was washing over his face.

"Well your _master_ killed her, so I'm all he's got!" Jenna returned scathingly, eyes flashing fiercely as she refused to be cowed by this man who scared many others, her mother instincts as fierce as that of the black panther animagus that she was.

"You take that back!" Sirius yelled angrily, wand arm shaking, "I _did not_ serve _him!_ I never would have betrayed my family like that!"

Sirius had to shut his eyes to dispel the bad memories, and Jenna, taking advantage, dropped the branch unhesitatingly and snatched her gun from the holster on her hip, thanking God that she hadn't yet had the time to lock it in the safe. Aiming it between Sirius eyes, she commanded, "Drop the wand, Black, or I'll put a hole through your head!"

Sirius' eyes popped open as he stared at the steady held gun before him. Sirius opened his mouth to make a retort, but was cut off by a suddenly, joyfully cried, "Padfoot!" as a small, black-haired blur dashed past Jenna and Cooper and slammed into Sirius' legs, toppling him backwards onto the dirt, his wand rolling away as he wrapped his arms around Harry.

Harry, it seemed, had gotten over his shock at having recognizing Padfoot, the man he'd loved most, second only to his mommy and daddy. And, without further ado, he'd tackled the man lovingly.

But, suddenly, Harry felt himself being lifted quickly from Padfoot's arms and into the arms of Mama Red. He struggled impatiently for a moment, but stopped, brow furrowing, as he wondered why his Mama Red wouldn't let him hug Padfoot.

"I wanna hug Padfoot, Mama Red," he told her impatiently, only to be ignored, something that hadn't happened in quite some time.

"Stay away from my son, Black," Jenna hissed angrily at him as she hitched Harry higher up on her hip, her gun steady.

Slowly and carefully picking himself up off the ground, eyes on the gun, Sirius said dryly, "Harry's the one who tackled me, in case you hadn't noticed."

Jenna hissed at him in a cat-like way, reminiscent of her animagus form, but he ignored her, saying strongly, "I didn't help Voldemort kill James and Lily Potter. I couldn't have done it-James and Lily were my family. The Marauders were my family."

"I don't believe you," Jenna said firmly, ignoring her gut-and her heart- that were telling her he was telling the truth.

Sighing, Sirius said to Harry, "Greeneyes, do you remember when me and Wormtail helped mommy and daddy put the safety charm on your old house?"

Harry's brow furrowed in thought, but Jenna protested, "He won't remember any of that! He was hardly a year old at the time!"

"He remembered me didn't he?" Sirius returned simply, making Jenna snap her jaws shut, "And you'd be surprised by what kids can remember."

"I remember!" Harry exclaimed suddenly with pride, "It was mummy and daddy and you," he wrinkled his nose distastefully, as he'd never liked the man, adding, "_wormy._"

Sirius nodded, smiling at Harry before staring straight into Jenna's eyes, ignoring the jolt of awareness and pleasure (the man from the grocery store!) that shot through her and saying, "That was the Fidelius Charm. 'Wormy' was Peter Pettigrew. I performed the charm and Peter was their Secret Keeper. We thought it was a fool proof plan- Peter was much too weak and defenseless a wizard for anyone to think he would be trusted with something so important, and everyone already believed that the real Secret Keeper was me, since James and I were practically brothers."

"You killed Pettigrew," Jenna argued, still keeping her grip on the unhappily squirming Harry, while also holding her gun steady. She knew every detail of what Sirius Black had done, having studied his file over and over to prepare herself in case this threat ever came for her son- and she'd been right to.

"I wish," Sirius returned with a mirthless laugh to her earlier comment, "As you undoubtedly noticed, I am an illegal Animagus, since it's not in my file, which I'm sure you've studied," Jenna said nothing, only raising her chin a few more notches in defiance, "So is Pettigrew. His form is this _wonderful_ rat." Under his breath, he added, "Which should have been a hint to us all from the beginning.

"Anyway, after Lily and James'…deaths, I confronted the son of a-…uh, gun. Before I could really understand what was happening, he'd turned the tables on me. He yelled, for a bunch of witnesses to hear, that it was me who'd betrayed Lily and James. Like I'd _ever_!" he scoffed, angry at the mere notion, "Then, with his wand behind his back, he blew up the street, severed his own finger then disappeared into the sewer in his rat form."

"Why should I believe you?"

"The Marauders were my family," Sirius repeated strongly, "I didn't and never would betray my family- and I don't mean the family that shares my name."

"The Marauders…" Jenna said slowly, contemplatively, "You, Pettigrew, Harry's father, James and Remus Lupin."

"Another fact from my file?" Sirius asked with a wry smile, despite the gun still trained on him.

"No. I went to Hogwarts. You and your friends were a few years ahead of me." Jenna said slowly, adding, "You had a particular fondness for pranks, I remember, 'though I managed to avoid the majority."

"House?"

Jenna stared at him contemplatively for a long, silent moment before, with a smirk, she answered, "Slytherin."

"WHAT?" Sirius exploded angrily, eyes alit, "There is no way my godson will be raised by a no-good SLYTHERIN!"

"Watch it Black, Slytherins seem to be much more loyal to their friends than _Gryffindors," _Jenna snarled harshly, the slightly comfortable atmosphere snapping abruptly back to dangerous. "Get the hell away from here, Black. You're not laying a dirty hand on my boy!"

Angrily, Sirius growled, "Harry is mine by right! He's _my_ godson and is _mine_! Lily and James trusted him to me and I want _my_ godson!"

"Well, legally, he's mine. I adopted him, by both magic and Muggle means and you'll not get him, you _murderer!_"

"I'M NOT A MURDERER!" Sirius bellowed, making Hermione and Draco shrink back in the doorway and Harry give a whimper, "I didn't betray my brother James and I never killed Pettigrew, 'though id I ever find him he'll be dead in less than a second."

"Stop yelling, you're scaring them!" Jenna commanded of the man, murmuring, "Hush, my babies, it's alright. Mama Red won't let anything happen to you, it's okay."

Gently, she pressed a kiss to Harry's hair, still murmuring soothingly even as she placed him on the ground. Her hand now free, she reached behind her to gently touch Hermione and Draco reassuringly. As she did, Sirius recognized his moment, and leapt forward, snatching the gun out of her hand.

Aiming it awkwardly at her, he commanded, "Now give me Harry and I won't hurt you- or the other two."

Jenna eyed him, fear flashing through her for but a moment before she snorted contemptuously at the Azkaban escapee, "Like you could use that, Black. You're a pureblood wizard from a Dark family- you know nothing of everyday Muggle society, let alone how to wield a gun. It's not as simple as a wand."

Sirius growled at her, but Jenna was not done, "Besides, what would you do if you had Harry? Hide him away for the rest of his life and teach him Dark magic? And even if you're not Dark, as you say you aren't, what will you do with him all day long? Will you lock him up in one of your family homes, have him uneducated and unprepared for regular society?"

"Why not, it's what you're doing," Sirius returned harshly, shaken by her questions.

"But it's not. Here, Harry goes to school, plays with his siblings. And what of them, Black? Will you destroy the life of not one, but three children for your own selfishness?" Jenna spoke harshly, and, despite himself and the unease her words evoked, he couldn't help but feel a spark, somewhere in the region of his heart, of the deepest admiration and-somehow- love, for this fiery spirited woman. She was just the type of woman he- and Lily and James- would want to raise their boy. But only if _he _couldn't.

"What else would you have me do? Leave him to be raised by strangers? By _you_, who knows nothing of him, or his heritage?"

"I may know nothing of his heritage, Black, but don't try to tell me that I don't know my own son. I know his favourite colour is blue, and he hates turtleneck sweaters. I know he likes strawberry ice cream and hates chocolate and I know he he's afraid of the dark. I know he's got claustrophobia thanks to his relatives- did you know that Black? Don't you _ever _ say I don't know my own boy, when _you_ aren't the one who's woken at night by his cries and it's not _your_ bed he climbs into when he wakes from a memory or nightmare." Jenna's eyes flashed angrily and she had forgotten completely that she faced a convicted murderer who had her gun.

"Maybe I don't know that, but I was there when he was born." Sirius returned, just as angrily, "I learned how to change diapers because of him. I'm the one who rocked him to sleep while Lily and James were worrying over how to hide from Voldemort. I'm the one who watched his first smile, first step- his first _broom ride_!"

"But that's not who he is anymore! He's been through so much, do you honestly think you could handle that?" Jenna returned.

"Since I went through it myself I think I could!" Sirius snapped back.

Jenna stared at him angrily, silence falling between them for several long, moments, the children gazing at the two in wonder. Finally, softly, she spoke, "Do you love him, Black? Will you put your life before his when the Death Eaters come knocking? If Dumbledore, even, were to come here now and tell you he wanted Harry, would you hand him over?"

"Never," Sirius answered without even a millisecond of hesitation, the truth in his face.

Jenna stared at him, long and hard, her gaze fierce. Her unusually coloured eyes locked with his and seemed, to him, to be searching her very soul for answers. After several long, heart stopping moments, she said softly, "Alright, I believe you."

Turning, she opened up the sliding door, ushering the children inside, Cooper with them. Uncertainly, Sirius stood back, watching her silently until, turning, she invited, "Aren't you coming in?"  
XoXoXoXo

Later that night, the 3 children were tucked into bed, fast asleep, after a tale more outrageous than any Jenna had ever come up with, courtesy of Sirius. Quietly, the two adults slipped from the room and down the stairs, moving into the living room.

An awkward silence fell between the two, until, nervous, Jenna blurted out, "What are you going to do now?"

Sirius gave a wry smile as he sighed, "Merlin, I don't know."

Jenna nodded absently, pulling her feet up onto the couch to tuck her knees under her chin, gazing thoughtfully at Sirius in the armchair opposite her. Suddenly, Sirius' eyes looked up, catching hers and sending another, odd electrical jolt of awareness through them both.

Swearing under her breath in frustration, Jenna demanded of herself in frustration, "What _is_ that?"

"You've felt it to then?" Sirius returned, all anger gone, a soft smile touching his own face, "They call it 'love at first sight' in the Muggle world. My aunt Andromeda is one of the only ones I know who's ever had it happen. It's a meeting of soul mates. It's why we've felt those jolts of awareness-and why your heart is telling you to trust me though your head says otherwise."

"You expect me to believe that?" Jenna demanded, but there was no real anger in her tone, "Why haven't I ever heard of it then?"

"It's a very rare occurrence, Jenna Redding," Sirius said slowly, eyes soft, 'But it happens. You belong to me and I belong to you."

"I belong to no one." Jenna said firmly, eyes hard. Sirius said nothing, just stared into her eyes, and insides squirmed and withered in pleasure and a demand. Demands for a closeness with this man, this 'convicted' convict, this soul mate of hers.

With a light, wry smile, Sirius said simply, "You don't want to belong to anyone, but you do, if you think about it. Mostly, you belong to those three behind you and the rest of your family. That's how it's been primarily for so long. But now, now you belong to me, first."

"And you to me." Jenna answered, slowly but firmly. Then, "But…how do we know?"

He stood then and strode to the couch, lifting Jenna to her feet. Sirius' hand slipped to the back of Jenna's neck and he pulled her close, dipping his head and pressing his lips to hers. Electricity was the result, fairly lighting both Sirius and Jenna on fire with passion and, amazingly, love. It was a kiss the likes of which Jenna had never felt before.

Pulling back a few moments later, lovingly tucking a stray bit of hair behind her ear, he asked, like it was the most simple thing in the world, "So, when are we getting married?"

"M-Married?" Jenna spluttered, eyes wide, "But-We-I- we only just met!"

"But we belong," Sirius returned softly, eyes filled with love as he gazed down at her.

"Bu-But," Jenna shook her head with incredulity and happiness, before, suddenly, they darkened as she dropped them to the floor, murmuring, "There's something I have to tell you."

"What?" Gently touching Jenna's chin to lift her eyes, he asked in concern, "What's wrong, baby?"

"I can't have children, Sirius," She whispered, tears in her eyes, "At least not biological ones. I was married once, a few years ago. I took a bullet one day and it shred the lining of my uterus and killed the child that I didn't even know I was carrying. My-My uterus is…_inhospitable._"

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry for you, but that doesn't change a thing," Sirius told her gently, cupping her cheek in his hand, and meeting her eyes firmly, "You and Harry- and even Draco and Hermione now- are all that I need. They _are_ your children, and I hope and pray they will be mine as well."

"Oh Sirius!" Jenna cried, tears streaming down her face and love in her heart as she threw herself into his arms, "I love you!"

"I love you to, darlin'." Sirius murmured with happy delight, adding with a gentle smile, "So, this means you'll marry me then?"

"Yes, oh yes!" Jenna laughed tearfully, and, at that precise moment, three happily screaming children came running down the stairs and into the living room, crashing into their Mama Red and their new father.  
XoXoXoXo

Arlene Redding and family invite you to witness the much

anticipated wedding of her daughter

Jennifer Arlene Redding,

To her deepest and truest love,

Sirius Timothy Black,

On Saturday July 23rd, 1983.

XoXoXoXo

A/N FINALLY! Ugh, I couldn't wait to introduce Sirius- I love his character. I'll be updating as soon as I can. Thanks bunches, and just remember flames don't bug me at all.

Luv,

Red


	6. The Past and Uncle Sly

**With the Love of Parents**

**Chapter 6: The Past and Uncle Sly**

The halls and rooms of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were emptied by July 10th, but for the few teachers who had no home of there own- or were so attached to the school that they did not need their own home. Among them was one Severus M Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House.

On this particular morning, as most, Severus woke early, earlier than even the House Elves. Dressing quickly in shabby, well-worn Muggle clothes- his usual summer attire-Severus exited the large castle and went for a brisk, morning run.

He was passing the shabby little hut belonging to Hagrid (though little and Hagrid didn't truly belong in the same sentence), when a loud whining sound reached his ears. With a sigh, and a shake of his head, he rounded the hut and walked into the pumpkin patch in the back. Instantly, Fang the boarhound, tied fast in the patch, began to wiggle and squirm in delight at the sight of Severus.

"You know, if anyone found out about this my reputation among the students would be ruined." Severus commented aloud, with a sigh and a grin.

Fang whined louder and, with a defeated sigh, Severus moved further forward and knelt at the dog's side. Instantly, the boarhound was all over him, covering the man in slobbery kisses. Laughing, (a thing that, if you asked any of the students of Hogwarts, was impossible) Severus vainly tried to fight the dog off and the two ended up quickly in a wrestling match.

A few minutes later, a chuckle broke the duo apart. From his position on the ground, panting heavily, Severus looked up at Hagrid with a smile.

"'Mornin' Professor," Hagrid greeted, his grin wide as he gazed down at the infamously scary Severus Snape sprawled on the ground with Hagrid's own pup.

Laughing, Severus replied, "Good morning, Hagrid."

It was quite the common occurrence for Hagrid to find Severus around Fang. The younger man had quite the affinity for animals, something he kept hidden from his students, whom he liked to scare into submission. Also, not all the Death Eaters had been caught yet, and he, in no way, wished to let any of them know of his true feelings and actions or they might come for him, or his small family.

With another quick grin for Hagrid, and a gentle pat for Fang, Severus left, retracing his steps up to the castle and down to the dungeons. After a brief shower and a change into slobber-free clothes, Severus headed up to the Great Hall.

The four House tables had been pushed back against the walls for the summer. There was only a small, round table left for all the teachers who remained or visited over the summer. Already seated were Professors Minerva McGonagall and Pomona Sprout.

"Good morning, ladies," Severus greeted with a wide smile for the two as he sat down across from them, filling his plate generously.

"Good morning, Severus," Minerva and Pomona greeted with smiles for the younger man-and his healthy appetite. Just then, an owl flew through one of the open windows, landing beside Severus' plate with a screech.

"Well, hello there," Severus greeted in surprise, nonetheless passing the bird a piece of crust from his plate as he accepted the letter the owl carried.

A large grin covered his face as he recognized the familiar handwriting scrawled across the envelope. Quickly, he tore it open and flattened it out beside his plate.

'_Sly,_

_Guess what big brother? I'M GETTING MARRIED! You wouldn't believe it Sly, it was literally love at first sight! Oh, Sly, you'll love him! He's so great! He knows all about Eddy and he still wants me! And he loves the kits-Sly he acts like they really are his own! The weddings on the 23rd-are you coming? Oh please say you will! I have to have you there Sly! Plus, you've been so busy at the school you haven't even had time to come and meet the kits yet. You must come- I need my big brother there! And don't even start about the other 4 being here already. I need _all _my brothers!_

_Severus Snape if you don't come I will cry and then Mama will come after you with her frying pan! I mean it Sly, please come!_

_Love you always,_

_Your favourite little sister, Jey.'_

"Severus? Child are you alright?" Minerva asked, looking closely at the younger man's pale, pinched face.

"My baby sister is getting married. Again." Severus said, frowning dangerously as he stared hard at the letter.

With a roll of her eyes, Pomona said, loud enough for Severus to hear, "Big brothers are so protective."

Severus glared at her, but the attempt proved quite futile when all she did was smile sweetly back in return. With a sigh, he returned his gaze to the parchment in front of him. With another, defeated sigh, he tore off a piece of parchment from the bottom of the page.

Flipping it over, he scrawled, inelegantly, across the back, '_I'll be there, but I'll kill him if he hurts you or my niece and nephews. Be careful, little Jey. Luv, Sly.'_  
XoXoXoXo

Jenna smiled happily as she rocked gently in one of the old rocking chairs on Arlene's back porch, her eyes on Sirius and the kids. The quartet were running and yelling across the spacious yard, Cooper and a litter of puppies tumbling and jumping around their feet as they ran.

The trio were giggling and screaming at the top of their lungs, running away from Sirius, the 'monster'. Sirius, growling and snarling dramatically, chased them about the yard, until he finally caught hold of Draco, Cooper nipping at his heels.

Swinging the blonde up, Sirius dropped Draco onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. With his free hand, he snatched at the other two children, who were now scrambling about his legs, Cooper beside them, attempting to free their brother. Finally, Sirius managed to grab hold of Harry and, being careful not to hurt the trio, he fell to the ground, releasing the two boys and allowing all three to swarm over him.

"Mama Red!" Harry shrieked suddenly through his giggles, Sirius now tickling them mercilessly, "Help us! Mama Red!"

With a laugh, Jenna stood, running lightly down the porch steps, leaving her mother and brothers behind without a second thought. Grinning, she jumped into the fray, snatching Draco up and cradling him in her arms as she, too, began tickling mercilessly.

Suddenly, Hermione jumped onto her back, yelling and laughing. Shrieking with her own laughter, Jenna tried to pull her daughter off, but to no avail.

"Siri, Siri help!" Jenna laughingly demanded as she vainly tried fighting off the duo as they began tickling her.

Grinning, Sirius rolled the teary-eyes Harry away in the grass and plucked Hermione and Draco off of Jenna, depositing them on top of Harry in a laughing tangle of limbs. Breathless, Jenna flopped backwards on the ground tiredly.

"Thanks, Siri," she laughed, before catching sight of the devilish gleam in Sirius' eyes. Suspicious, she demanded, "Don't even think about doing what ever it is you're thinking about doing, Mister Black!"

"Think? Think about what?" Sirius asked, face a perfect mask of innocence, before abruptly lunging at Jenna, resuming the tickle fight with a vengeance.

Jenna was shrieking once more with laughter as she futilely fought against Sirius' dancing fingers. The kits were quick to jump into the fun, tickling and being tickled breathless with happy abandon. Cooper jumped in and out of the group, gently nipping a hand here and licking faces there, barking happily, tongue lolling.

This continued until the quintet and Cooper were beyond breathless and then they just lay on the lawn, breathing heavily while several puppies came closer to romp around them. Sirius lay stretched out flat on his back, his arms tucked behind his head. Jenna lay perpendicular to him, her head resting on his stomach. Harry was flopped tiredly alongside Sirius, his feet by the older man's head and his own head resting above his Mama's heart. Hermione was curled into Sirius' other side, her head tucked under her chin and Draco lay spread eagled with a foot thrown over Jenna's legs and Cooper, panting, at his side.

It was then that a voice, familiar to only the adults on both the porch and lawn, called from the back doorway, "Where's my hug, baby sister?"

With a delighted screech, Jenna flung herself to her feet and raced up the porch steps. The others only just caught a glimpse of a tall, dark-haired man before Jenna jumped on him, toppling him backwards into Arlene's house.

"Jey…need air!...Breath!" the man choked out laughingly, seemingly unperturbed by being bowled over by the young woman.

Jenna hastily moved off the man, her smile wide as she hauled him to his feet, saying warmly, "it's so great to see you Sly!"

The man laughed- a low, pleasant sound- and said, shaking his head ruefully, "I would have never guessed. And I really wish you wouldn't call me that."

"Too bad," she paused significantly, her eyes dancing with mischief, "_Sly_."

"Sly" laughed again, dropping an affectionate kiss on her nose as he replied, "It's good to see you too, little one."

As Jenna indignantly cried out "Hey! I'm not _that_ short!" the rest of her little family spilled into Arlene's warm little house. All three children, herded in front of Sirius, were gazing up at the newcomer with curious expressions but Sirius' eyes had widened with recognition.

Incredulous, he demanded, "Snape?"

"_Black_!" Severus snarled, eyes lighting with a furious anger as they lighted on the man, making all three children back away from Severus to hide behind their mother's legs.

"Wait, Sly!" Jenna commanded firmly as both Severus and Sirius drew their wands, "And you too, Sirius! Let me explain."

Ignoring his younger half-sister, Severus snarled, "What are you doing in this house, scum?"

"Well, actually, I'm getting married soon," Sirius returned dryly, 'though there was still a glint of danger in his eyes.

"_What?_" Severus spluttered, turning on Jenna angrily, "You're marrying _him_? Jey- what are you doing? Don't you remember what he did? What he is?"

"Sly, you have to listen," Jenna pleaded gently, "Siri isn't who everyone believes him to be. He didn't do it, Sly, I swear."

Severus said nothing, just staring at his sister. While he contemplated his decision, Sirius asked his soon-to-be-wife, "How did I never know you were related to Sn-Severus?"

"Sly is my half brother," Jenna answered absently, eyes still on her brother who'd turned his gaze to Sirius, "No one at school knew because we didn't find out 'till your and Sly's fifth year, and by then, Sly was in pretty deep with the Death Eaters. He didn't want anyone to hurt me or Mom and the boys, so he kept it a secret. My dad died that year so no one else ever knew but us."

"Oh," he said softly, before turning his own gaze to Severus, and really, really looking at him.

For once, he truly saw the other man. No longer did he see a young boy who used his words for malicious intent. Instead, he saw a boy who used his wit and sharp tongue to distance himself from everyone and hide his sister's true parentage to keep her safe from those who wished her harm. With this in mind, he settled on a compromise.

"Look, Snape, you and I both hand our wands over to Jenna and I will willingly take any truth serum you want me to."

The duo locked each other in a staring contest for a long, silent moment, before Severus sighed. Holding his wand out to Jenna, he said, "The things I do for you, baby sister, the things I do."  
XoXoXoXo

Late that night, Jenna's house was quiet, everyone but her asleep. In their bed, the trio slept soundly, Cooper flopped carelessly in between them. Sirius, in the bed they shared, slept soundly, oblivious to the fact that Jenna was no longer in the bed with him.

Instead, she was curled up in a chair in the living room. A small lamp spread a soft glow across the chair where she sat and the photo album in her lap. The front was covered in dozens of miscellaneous stickers, and a light layer of dust.

Jenna opened the album gently, flipping past the pages of her childhood. In the middle, she came to a very special photo, a photo of her first wedding.

She was dressed elegantly, in a brand new dress. Greta was at her side, her own bushy hair charmed with a few well-placed spells from Jenna. Beside Greta was her husband, Adam, Hermione's brown eyes smiling back at her. And, on her other side, was Eddy.

She'd met Eddy Travers when she'd been in the Auror Academy. A well-off pureblood, Eddy had had charm and money in bucket-loads. They'd been married only a year after they'd first met. It just proved Jenna was impetuous in her love of others.

When Jenna had been shot, it had led to the end of their marriage. Eddy had not wanted a child for the same reasons as Jenna did, but merely because he wanted an Heir to continue on the line. When he discovered Jenna could not have children, they'd been divorced 2 weeks later.

"Jenna?" Severus asked softly as he stepped into the living room, dressed in the warm plaid housecoat she'd got him last year.

"Hey Sly," she greeted softly, 'though there was uncertainty in her eyes.

"Shove over," Severus commanded, pushing his way onto the oversized armchair and wrapping his arm loosely around her shoulders. Seeing what she was looking at, he asked, "Are you regretting this, Jey? Do you not want to marry him?"

"No, Severus, I do." Jenna said, quickly and truthfully, "It's just…what if it happens all over again? I can't lose another man, Sev, not again."

"He's different Jenna-_this_ is different," Severus replied, shaking his head that he was actually defending _Black_ of all people. "He loves you. I don't like him, Jenna, and I won't pretend I do. But I know that he loves you and he loves those kids of yours. There is no doubt about that in my mind."

Jenna said nothing else as her brother's warm words washed over her. She and Severus had always been close, since the day they'd discovered they were related. They were the closest of their siblings, even the twins.

"I hate that you have to hide who you are," Jenna said after some time, looking up at him with a sigh, "Everyone would love you if you could only show who you really are."

"We all know that can't happen, Jey. Not until Voldemort is really gone."

"So it's true than?" She asked, "He's not dead?"

"You knew that, Jenna," Severus returned with his own sigh, "I think everyone knows that. His…evilness still clings to everything. He's not gone, and one of these days he'll return to power."

"Well, he won't get us." Jenna said with a sudden firmness, "I don't care if Draco's biological father was part of his Inner Circle, or that Hermione's a Muggleborn. Harry being the Boy-Who-Lived and you being a spy changes nothing to me. He Will Not Touch My Family!"  
XoXoXoXo

Bonjour, mes belles amies! Common ca va? Hee hee, sorry, I've been pretty bad with that all day- I'm getting into my French roots quite a bit lately! Grin!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're my new darlings! Also, it has come to my attention that many people are seeing Jenna as a Mary Sue, and after reading it over, she does kind of seem that way. However, instead of rewriting, as someone suggested, I put more Jenna action in this chapter. Is that okay? Or is she still Mary Sue? Let me now, feedback is always good.

As well, for the one flame I got, kiss me bum and shush it! Your loverly flame kept my toesies nice and wamr so thanks!

I'll get the next one up when I can. I have more time for this one right now, because, after a huge hit of inspiration, I'm done my othr story that has been occupying some of my time at the moment.

Much love to everyone and please review if you can!  
Luv,

Red


	7. Marriage and Crazy Mamas

**With the Love of Parents**

**Chapter 7: Marriage and Crazy Mamas**

Sirius stood silently at the alter, a gentle smile playing across his lips as he watched Draco and Harry, sharing the role of ring bearer, walk down the aisle, both trying very hard to look solemn and mature. The three of them were dressed in matching black tuxedos, a red rose pinned to each lapel.

Behind the two boys walked Hermione, dressed, reluctantly in a pale blue dress. It was spaghetti strapped, with beads and glitter scattered across the bodice, while lace-like material beneath the skirt of the dress fluffed it out. She carried a small, dark brown basket in her hands, filled with pink and blue flower petals, which she scattered across the carpet as she walked.

Behind Hermione came all of Jenna's brothers, dressed in their own tuxes. Each escorted a bridesmaid in a pretty blue dress down the aisle after Hermione and the boys.

At the alter, stood Sirius, dressed in his own black tux. The spots beside him, where a best man should stand, remained empty, in honour of both Remus and James. Also at the altar were the middle-aged priest and Maria Weasley-Olivier, Jenna's Matron of Honour (she and Greg had gotten married the week before). She too, was dressed in a pale blue dress.

Finally, after what felt like forever to Sirius, they finally reached the altar.

Once everyone had made it to the alter, the traditional wedding march began to play softly and everyone stood. Sirius' view was blocked for a long moment, before people shifted and Jenna and Arlene came into view.

Arlene was dressed elegantly in a soft, understated flowery beige suit. She was walking Jenna down the aisle to give her away, since Jenna's father was dead- not that she'd want him to walk her down the aisle if he were alive anyway. All of Sirius' attention, however, was focused on his Jenna.

She looked beautiful, in a flowing, silvery white gown that trailed the floor behind her. The dress clung to her body, revealing the curves that Sirius almost drooled over, before gently loosening at her hips. The sleeves of the dress were made of the same sheer material that hid her face from his view with a veil. She had left her pretty blonde tresses loose down her back, and the only jewelry she wore was her engagement ring, and a string of blue and white beads about her neck.

After what seemed like forever- and no time at all- mother and daughter had reached the alter and stood before Sirius. Jenna kissed her mother's cheek, smiling lovingly at the older woman, before striding the few steps forward to stand at Sirius' side, taking his hand as she passed her blue and white bouquet to Maria.

Hands clasped, they turned to the priest, who, with a gentle smile, began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

Finally, he came to, "Do you, Jenna Arlene Redding, take Sirius Timothy Black, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Jenna said softly, a small, beatific smile gracing her lips.

"And do you, Sirius Timothy Black, take Jenna Arlene Redding, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Sirius replied, his familiar, roguish grin lighting his face as he gazed at Jenna.

With a returned smile, the priest wrapped a ribbon about their clasped hands, saying loudly, "Let this signify the hold that love will always bond you with. Now, the rings please."

With a watery smile, Jenna took the thick gold ring off the pillow Draco offered before turning back to Sirius. Seeing her tears, Sirius' free hand came up, gently wiping away the happy tears and making her giggle softly.

Smiling, she murmured, "I, Jenna, take thee, Sirius, till death parts us."

The smile on Sirius' lips encompassed his whole face as Jenna slipped the ring onto his finger, before he took the second ring from Harry. Grinning still, he said, for all to hear, "I, Sirius, take thee, Jenna, till death parts us."

As Sirius happily slipped the ring onto Jenna's finger, the smiling priest loudly proclaimed, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Grinning roguishly, Sirius slipped his hand behind Jenna's neck, bringing her lips to his for a hot, steamy kiss, oblivious to their family and friends within seconds. They were broken apart several minutes later when the loud, raucous cheering of their friends and family finally penetrated their passion.

"Ew, Padfoot, girls have _cooties_!" Draco yelled in disgust, wrinkling his nose in distaste at his parents' display of affection.

Both Hermione and Draco had quickly begun to call Sirius 'Padfoot'. Thanks mostly to Harry, the trio had accepted Sirius as their new father swiftly.

"Cooties? You think _I_ have _cooties_?" Jenna demanded with an impish smile for her adopted son, "We'll see about _that_!"

Draco shrieked loudly as Jenna scooped the laughing 4-year-old up into her arms, covering his face with loud, smacking kisses. Grinning, Sirius stepped forward and swooped Harry and Hermione up, placing one on either shoulder as, laughing loudly, the new Black family walked down the aisle for the first time.  
XoXoXoXo

Severus was in the middle of a heated discussion on Potions herbs with Polmona(?) Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff, when a familiar screech owl swooped into the Hall, landing pertly on Severus' plate.

"Well, hello Hercules," Severus greeted as the owl lightly pecked his hand for a reward. Smiling, Severus obediently handed over a crust of toast as he took the letter from Hercules, saying to his colleague, "Excuse me a moment, please-I've been waiting several days for these pictures."

"Of course, Severus," she replied, smiling affectionately at the younger man before obligingly turning away to talk to Minerva, who was seated on her other side.

Smiling still, Severus flipped the envelope over, breaking the wax gently, his smile widening even more at the impression on the wax. It was, as was typical of his nutty sister, the imprint of a big, goofy smile.

Shaking his head affectionately at his only sister's antics, Severus pulled the letter out of the envelope, several pictures tumbling out with it. Tucking these on his lap away from prying eyes, he began to read his sister's familiar handwriting with amusement.

'Hey big brother!

How are you? Miss me yet? Having any fun?

We just got back from the honeymoon-I included some of the pictures. It was such a blast! The kits really adored being at the beach- can you believe that none of them have ever actually been? Ah, the possibilities of what to do with these young, shapeable minds:D Anyway, I know it's sure but I have kits to go chase away from my candy stash! Hope you enjoy the pictures and write me soon!

Love and miss you,

Jenna, Sirius and the kits'

Severus gave a light chuckle at his sister's typical letter, shaking his head in affection and amusement. He folded the letter back up and returned it to the envelope, still smiling, before turning to the pictures of the little family.

The first that he picked up was of just Jenna and Sirius. Jenna stood with her back to Sirius, her head tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped loosely around her, as the duo gazed at something outside the frame. It was a spur of the moment picture, since neither were looking at the camera, and obviously taken by one of the kids, since there was two chubby fingers on the edges of the frame.

The next picture he saw was one of Jenna and the kids, building sandcastles in the late evening. There were several more pictures after that, all of the little family, and Severus couldn't help but smile, his fingers gently tracing the faces of his new niece and nephews, who he couldn't help but be completely in love with.

Hermione, despite her young age, absolutely fascinated Severus with her intelligence. She'd fairly assaulted him with a barrage of questions, on several different occasions, most of which were more intelligent than ones asked by his seventh years. And she'd made him think, demanding to know more than just the standard answers to satisfy her curiosity- not to mention how utterly adorable she was.

Draco reminded Severus of Narcissa- as she'd been before she was forced to marry Lucius Malfoy. He was soft and gentle, with a soft, welcoming smile. He was a little bit shy, but had no trouble fighting his sister or brother for his spot of attention. Draco, Severus had found, was not an ounce like his no-good biological father, thank Merlin for small favours.

And Harry, despite his rather remarkable resemblance to his father, was not at all like James Potter had been in his school days. Instead, Harry was a bit quiet, as Lily had been, and loved to make others laugh. However, Harry showed a bit of his biological father-and adopted parents- when he began to impishly call Severus "Uncle Sly", with the others soon following suit.

"Severus, what's that?" Polmona asked curiously, staring at the photos in his hand, effectively breaking him from his reverie.

"Oh, nothing," Severus smiled smoothly, tucking the photos and letter away in a robe pocket and changing the subject, "And Polmona, Muggle flowers will never react well enough with the magical properties of potions ingredients to produce _anything_!"

Quickly, the conversation turned heated again as the two Heads argued, while, safely tucked away, the Blacks remained a secret.  
XoXoXoXo

Jenna fairly whimpered in despair as she gazed around at the carnage that was once her pristine kitchen. The 3 young kids had turned her lovely kitchen into a war zone.

Flour and cookie batter was splattered across the floors, walls and even a bit of the ceiling. Plastic cutlery had been flung angrily about the room and 2 mixing bowls had been upturned on her kitchen table- all over the mail and several of Jenna's reports for work. To top it off, the 3 children were indulging in a vicious tussle with each other on the floor, rolling all over the mess they'd made.

Unable to control herself any longer, Jenna suddenly let loosed with a scream of frustration. Startled, the children looked up at her, their hands stiffening in shock. Sirius, who'd been obliviously watching T.V in the living room, ran suddenly into the room, looking about wildly for the ax-murderer he thought was in the room. In his hand, he held the wand he'd managed to buy from the Canadian wizarding version of the Black Market.

"Jenna-? What the hell!?" Sirius demanded, realizing that there was no real danger and his wife was apparently screaming for no reason, "Why are you screaming? And what did you guys so to the kitchen?"

Jenna stared at Sirius in incredulity for but a moment before, in frustration, she screamed once again. Not even waiting to allow the other 2 time to react beyond clamping their hands to their ears to muffle the screaming, she stomped from the room. Sirius followed slowly after an was surprised to see her slam into the small linen closet across from their rather large pantry. From inside the closet her screams continued.

Cautiously, Sirius followed her path to the closet. The three 4-year-olds followed tentatively after, covered in what had once been cookie batter and bruises they'd gained from each other. They were now, however, quite repentant for making their new mother so frustrated she'd screamed.

"Jenna?" Sirius called, softly tapping on the door as the screams died to be replaced by angry mutterings.

"Go away, you…" Jenna struggled to hold back curses and finally settled on, "_man_!"

"C'mon, Jen, come out of the closet." Sirius gently tried to coax.

"No."

"Jenna, come on, it's just a little-"

"Damn it, Sirius!" Jenna yelled, swinging the door open angrily and narrowly missing her husband's nose, demanding, "_Did you see my kitchen_?"

"Jenna-" Sirius tried again, only to be cut off again.

"I'm going for a walk!" she snapped abruptly, pushing her way past Sirius. Before slamming the door behind her, she commanded, "And that mess better be cleaned up by the time I get back- including the kids!"

As the resounding slam of the door sounded through the house, Sirius turned with a sigh. The kitchen was a mess but could be righted with a few quick spells. The kids, however, would need baths.

"Alright you 3," he said, resigned to his fate, "Bath time."

The toddlers ran from the room shrieking, their mother's strange behaviour already forgotten. Reluctantly, Sirius followed, though at a much more sedate pace. He knew that by the time Jenna returned from her walk, she would be fine again, and apologize for her behaviour, but why, he bemoaned, did her temper have to snap _now_, for Merlin's sake?

After all, if had to bathe three monsters in children's bodies, how was he ever supposed to find out if the coyote ever caught the road runner?  
XoXoXoXo

A/N Hey everybody! How are you? Yes, I know, boo me, I took forever, but life's busy! I'm currently working 4 shifts at work, plus volunteering everyday at a daycare to get in my hours for this program I want into. Gugh, it's hard being a 'grown up'!

On a different note, I've been receiving several different questions and/or complaints. One is that Sirius wouldn't be using his last name since he's a wanted man. However, I would like to point out to you all that Sirius, Jenna and the kids are in CANADA! The British MoM is so far up their own arses, do you really think they would have contacted any one in Canada to tell them of THEIR mistake??

Another thing was that Jenna is coming off as too Mary-Sue, which was the inspiration for that little spaz attack at the end there. However, if that isn't quite enough, please let me know, because constructive criticism is always welcome!

Anyway, thank you all for reading and reviews are always appreciated, no matter how small. Oh, and flames will be used to help start camp fires now that the good weather is back:D

I'll update when I can- the next two chapters are both already halfway formed in my mind- I just need to find the time to write them- which I don't have:D I'll try my best!

Luv,

Red


	8. Ryan

**With the Love of Parents**

**Chapter 8: Ryan**

****

Jenna yawned tiredly as she leaned back on the blanket spread across the ground in the park. Idly, she filled out a crossword puzzle, keeping one eye on the trio racing each other around the jungle gym. It was late evening and they were the only ones in the small park.

Jenna had decided to take the kids to the park to relax after a long day of work. Sirius, who worked as a manager during the day at the grocery store where they'd first met, had decided to stay home to catch up on his paintings.

Several of his paintings had been sold at a small bazaar like market, making more money for them than either of their jobs had. However, to keep his identity safe in case any of his paintings fell into the hands of a Brit, they were signed "S.T.B" for Sirius Timothy Black. A friend of Zach's who owned a stall in the market sold the paintings for them for a fee of 50$ for every painting sold (some of Siri's paintings had sold for as high as 600$). Sirius was hoping to make enough money from his paintings to be able to stay home all day with the kids instead of going to work.

Jenna sighed, brushing the bangs out of her face as her eyes wandered about the park. She, too, hoped Sirius could make enough to stay at home- and even prayed he'd make enough so that she could stay home part-time too (she herself could not stay at home full time or she might go crazy, though Sirius was such a big kid himself…). The 3 kits spent most of their days at their Gamma's and by the time Jenna and Sirius got home from work they were really too tired to do much with the kids. If only there wasn't a freeze on Sirius' assets, there would be so many possibilities for their kids…

"Mama Red!" Hermione's cry had her head snapping up in surprise from the crossword she'd been staring at blankly.

The 3 children were huddled near the bright red tunnel. Draco stood frozen in horror while Harry was on his hands and knees, halfway into the tunnel. Hermione was turned from the others, a few steps towards Jenna as she called for her.

Jenna's surprise lasted only moments before she was on her feet and running. Her heart racing wildly in terror at the possible reasons why her children could be calling out for her, she skidded in the gravel as she reached them, demanding their conditions as her hands fluttered between Draco and Hermione, who were closest to her.

"Mama Red!" Harry's yell, strong and sure, cut through her panic.

Knowing now that all 3 of her kits were safe, she half-jumped to Harry's side. As she did, her horrified eyes fell on the contents of the red tunnel that had had her children calling for her.

Laying unconscious on the red plastic was a small girl. The little child was not much older then her trio, but she was so much smaller, even than the once-malnourished Harry had been. Her hair, a bright, pinkish red was dirty and tangled in snarling knots. Her clothes, a mere t-shirt and shorts in _this_ spring weather, were tattered and worn, and her shoes were falling apart. Her pale, white skin was greatly marred y bruises and cut in varying stages.

But, worst of all, was the red pool of blood spreading from the gash on her head.  
XoXoXoXo

Jenna sighed tiredly as she rubbed at her eyes late that night. It had been almost 6 hours since they'd found the little girl in the park and they'd been in the hospital the entire time since then.

Sirius had shown up a half an hour into the wait, after he'd gotten Jenna's call, to come and pick up the kids while Jenna talked with the police about her. The kids, however, refused to leave and wouldn't budge from the little girl's side for any amount of threats or bribes, making Jenna use her badge and a few white lies to allow them to stay in the room.

As it was, the kids had carefully arranged themselves on the little girl's bed and wouldn't even let the Healers kick them out. Harry and Draco were on either side of her, the tubes (the Canadian hospitals used both Muggle and magical medicine) settled over top their own bodies while Hermione was curled up at the end of the bed, watching the girl unblinkingly.

The child had been identified as Ryan Canterfield, a regular at the hospital. For the last year, her mother had been receiving cancer treatments, until she passed on 2 months previous. Since that day, Ryan had been showing up every few days, bruised and battered, though no one could prove that it was her father, who'd become an alcoholic with his wife's death.

It was then that Marie walked in. She'd been by earlier, as she'd been assigned to the case, and had taken statements from them. Now she was back, looking worn out and in disarray.

"Aunt Marie!" Harry called softly, his voice low enough so as not to disturb Ryan. Marie smiled and greeted them all, but asked to talk to Jenna and Sirius outside.

"Behave," Jenna commanded out of habit as she and Sirius left the room, though the trio were on their very best behaviour today.

"What's up, Marie?" Jenna asked softly, once they'd closed the door tight so the kid's couldn't hear anything. At the look on her friend's face, she sighed, "It's bad, isn't it."

"Oh, Jenna it was so horrible!" Marie whispered, tears in her eyes as she rubbed her palms soothingly over the slight bump in her bell that would, in 5 months, be her own child, "That that child-that _any _child- would have to live in conditions like that…it looked, literally, like a dump yard. There were so many beer bottles and drugs, just laying there, out in the open-Merlin only knows how much of it that child got into! And the blood- that little girls blood fairly covered that house, guys."

"Oh, Marie, Jenna murmured, pulling her best friend into the comfort of her own arms, remembering how it had been when she'd seen Harry's cupboard.

"That little girl, Jenna- Merlin, she's only 3 years old!" Marie whimpered into the other woman's shoulder, "Jenna, she's deaf- has been her whole life. And now- god, now Merlin only knows what else that poor child will have to go through now."

Silently, tears began to fall from Jenna's eyes too. Sirius, his heart squeezing in pain at the images Marie's words had conjured, wrapped his arms around the two women, drawing as much comfort as he was giving. Quietly, the 3 mourned the loss of innocence for yet another child in their world.

XoXoXoXo

Meanwhile, inside the small hospital room, little Ryan had finally woken up. It was a slow awakening, though she felt the pain the whole time, a sensation that was no longer new to her. When she was fully awake, she became aware of 3 unfamiliar young kids, about her own age, sitting on the hospital bed with her-after the last year, she was quite familiar with the smells and look of the hospital and she was unconcerned about the setting she was in.

"Wh-Who are you?" her lips formed the words, though her ears didn't hear the fear in her raspy voice.

The black haired boy spoke, his lips moving rapidly and his arms waving around in the air as he spoke. Frowning ,she tried to watch his lips, but they were moving too fast, and his hands were not moving in the sign language that her mother had taught her.

"Wait. Slow down." She commanded- her speech and vocabulary was advanced for her age, because of both her deafness and the abuse she'd suffered at the hands of her father, not to mention that these were phrases she'd had to speak often, "I'm deaf. Speak slower."

Frowning slightly in concentration, the boy said, "I am Harry. That is Her-my-knee," or something like that, "and Draco. We found you in the park and Mama brought you hear." There was a pause before, slowly, Harry told Ryan of the lives that he and the others had lived, lives something like hers, but for Hermione.

By the time Jenna, Marie and Sirius had retuned to the room, along with the social worker who'd _finally_ showed up, Ryan was tucked safely against Harry's side, the older boy hugging her loosely, careful of her injuries. Hermione lay with her head cushioned on Harry's thigh, her face upturned to Ryan's own as she talked softly, Draco mirroring her, only with his head on Hermione's leg.

Ryan, though bruised and battered, has a brilliant light of life and contentment in her eyes. They were surprised to note, also, that Ryan's eyes were a soft, gentle violet in colour.

"Hi!" Hermione smiled at them, before turning her face so Ryan could see her lips as she said, "Ryan, this is our Mama Red, Padfoot and Aunty Marie. _This_ is Rya."

"Rya?" the middle-aged social worker murmured in confusion, while Jenna sighed before sharing a look with the ruefully grinning Sirius.

Two weeks later. Ryan Johann Canterfield was released from the hospital and into the care of her new parents, Jenna and Sirius Black.


	9. Flash Forward: Through the Years Pt 1

**With the Love of Parents**

**Chapter 9: Flash Forward, Through the Years-Pt.1**

****

Idly, Jenna hummed along with the 'Blue's Clues" theme song playing on the TV. She and the kids were in the living room, flopped about the floor and couches, while Sirius was painting in the basement. Jenna was going over some reports while the kids watched TV.

When the doorbell rang, Jenna happily put her folder aside and extracted herself from beneath Ryan. Still humming along to "Mail Time", she padded across the floor, ignoring the indignant yells of her children as she passed in front of the TV.

It was as she was walking back form the door, her own mail in hand, when Harry began screaming, a loud, terrifying sound. The mail dropped unheeded from Jenna's hands as she scrambled back into the living room. Below her, she heard a loud crash then Sirius' pounding feet were racing up the stairs.

Harry was curled up in a ball on the floor, hands pressed to his forehead as he screamed wildly. Hermione, Draco and Ryan were grabbing at the brother and screaming his name, but to no avail.

Jenna's hands grabbed hold of her son, and she, too, shook him lightly, calling out his name desperately as his screams cut through her heart, Screaming Harry's names, her mind filled with the pain of losing her first child years ago.

Suddenly, a large, tanned pair of paint-spattered hands covered her own and pulled them gently off of Harry. Gently pushing her and the children away, Sirius scooped the still screaming Harry into his lap and began to rock him, firmly clasping him against Sirius' own body.

Suddenly, Harry's body went limp and his screams stopped abruptly. Sirius and Jenna shared a nervous, panicked look before rushing them all to the hospital. Two hours later they discovered that Greg and his and Maria's first born had been killed by Death Eaters.

Less than a week later, Maria moved in with Jenna, Sirius and the kids.  
XoXoXoXo

Ryan cried heartily as Sirius walked Harry, Hermione and Draco to the door of their new daycare. Futilely, Jenna rubbed the 4-year-old's back as they followed behind the others.

"Mama Red," Harry half-commanded once they were inside, reaching upwards for his younger sister.

With a sigh, Jenna obediently lowered her youngest to the floor as the daycare coordinator approached. Though Sirius was now selling his paintings to a gallery on a regular basis and now had enough money to be a stay-at-home dad, they'd both decided that the kits needed some social interaction with kids outside their siblings. As it was, they were worried how Ryan was going to take it when, a month from now, the older 3 would be attending kindergarten-_without_ Ryan-and were trying to find her some new friends no so she wouldn't be as lonely.

"Mr. and Mrs. Black?" the plump, jolly daycare coordinator greeted both them and the children with a brilliant smile.

While the three adults continued to talk, Harry easily stopped Ryan's crying. Since the first day, over a year ago, Ryan always felt safest with Harry, though she loved all her siblings equally. Hermione and Draco drifted to their sides uneasily, unnerved by the curious stares of the other kids. Nervously, they comforted each other in sign language, surprising all but their parents.

"Oh, my!" the coordinator murmured in surprise as she watched the quartet's fingers fly, "I knew young Ryan was deaf, but I wasn't aware that _all four _of them could do sign language."

Smiling affectionately, Sirius said, "Our pups," Jenna threw her husband a disgruntled look-they always fought over whether their kids were kits, after Jenna's panther Animagus form, or pups after Sirius', "are very close ma'am. They've all been through the- through the wringer, so to speak. We all have, actually, so we get a little clingy."

"Oh," idly, the 3 continued to chat while the quartet timidly ventured forward and away from the adults.

Sticking close to each other, they began their first day of daycare.  
XoXoXoXo

Severus shifted impatiently, the scowl on his face prominent as he glared at Filius Flitwick, who was taking much too long to stop talking and the end the meeting. Minerva McGonagall, who'd taught Severus as a child and then spent the last 9-ish years teaching alongside him, raised her eyebrows at his uncharacteristic fidgeting.

"I hope you don't pop right out of your seat, Severus," she commented teasingly under her breath to the younger man.

"It's Christmas Eve," Severus impatiently muttered back, "Why the old man had to have a staff meeting _now_…Jenna's going to kill me if I'm any later."

Minerva smiled, remembering how young Jenna Redding had always held such sway over her slightly older half brother from the moment they'd discovered they were related. It had been young Jenna, more than anyone else, who'd pulled Severus back from the Dark side where their father had forced him- and she'd done it quite loudly, from what Minerva had been told. The girl had been patient as anything, but once she got mad…well, safe to say, Minerva hadn't even stepped between _those_ fights.

The sudden scraping of chair legs and rustle of clothes intruded into Minerva's memories and she was surprised to find that the meeting was over. A grin stretched her lips when she saw Severus fairly running to the door.

Shaking her head, she levered herself to her feet, her bones creaking just slightly with the cold. Once she was on her feet, she was surprised to find a pair of strong arms suddenly wrap around her.

"Happy Christmas, Minerva. See you at end of break!" Severus said, half out of breath as he dropped a kiss on her weathered cheek, before rushing away again.

"What?" Professor Sprout sputtered, looking quite confused at the Potion Master's unusual behaviour.

"Severus is always happy at Christmas, 'Mona," Minerva reminded her with a gentle smile, reminding everyone of the years previous when the Christmas holiday seemed to change their Professor into someone new. Her eyes watching the last flick of Severus' cloak disappearing through the door, she added, "We're all happy when we get to see the ones we love.

Late that night, Severus walked lightly down the familiar stairs in the dark, careful not to wake any of the others with his restlessness. The light under the kitchen door told him someone had already beaten him to the warm cup of milk he'd planned to help him sleep.

Gently, he pushed the door open, wincing as the old hinges squeaked slightly. Momentarily blinded from the transition from darkness to glaring artificial lights, Severus stepped into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. Sirius sat at the worn, round kitchen table, his own glass of milk cooling in front of him as he offered Severus a weak, weary smile.

"Hey Sev," Sirius greeted listlessly, absentmindedly tracing the rim of his mug with a lean forefinger.

The two had found that in adulthood, the other was not half as bad as they'd been in childhood. Sirius had apologized for all the malicious, childish things they'd done to Severus and her, in turn, had apologized for goading and cursing them back. With the help of the 4 kids, they'd become very good friends.

"Hey Sirius," Severus returned simply, moving to take out his own glass as he asked rhetorically, "Can't sleep?"

"Nope" Sirius said distractedly, his eyes unfocused and looking beyond- far beyond- Severus' shoulder, his mind far away.

"Alright Black, give it up," Severus commanded, abandoning his empty cup on the counter to drop into a chair across from his brother-in-law. When Sirius looked up in surprise, Severus rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, Sirius, what's wrong?"

Sirius sighed too, casting his eyes away from the other man's as he gently murmured. "I miss the Marauders all the time, but it hits me hardest at the holidays. Don't get me wrong, I love your family-_our_ family- but, sometimes, I really wish I could have my brothers back. Remus, Peter and James were my brothers, my only _real_ family, Severus. And, now, James- and Lily, who was like a sister to me- are dead, Peter betrayed us all and Remus thinks that it was me who betrayed everyone.

Sirius sighed again, smiling wryly as he continued, "He hates my guts and I worry about him all the time. I worry about whether he's lonely, if he's healthy. I worry if he's able to get a job, to pay his bills. I worry about who he celebrates holidays with-if he even celebrates holidays anymore.

"But most of all, I worry about him on days like today-on full moons," Sirius' eyes were filled with worry and concern, and even a hint of tears, "The wolf takes him over on full moons, and he no longer has the Marauders there to help him. I would give anything, Sev, absolutely anything but my family to be there for him, to help him like he always helped me."

The pair fell into silence, Severus staring at Sirius, and Sirius staring at the wall. Finally, after several long moments, Severus' resigned sigh filled the room, turning Sirius' attention to him again.

"I'll go check on him in my Animagus' form," Severus sighed, standing from his chair and rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

"What? No, Sev-I didn't-you don't have to do that!" Sirius returned, startled, standing from his own seat.

With a roll of his eyes, Severus waved him away, answering, "Don't matter, I'm going to." Grinning impishly, he added, "But don't expect a birthday present."

Wolf-Remus snarled angrily as he viciously attacked the sparse furniture in his basement prison. The wolf, as every full moon since _then_, was angry that his pack brothers weren't here with him-his human self just couldn't explain what had happened in a way that the wolf could understand.

The sudden scraping of metal on metal as a deadbolt was unlocked reached his sensitive ears and he froze instantly. A slow snarl crept up his throat as several more locks were undone a man stepped quickly through the doorway. Wolf had only a glimpse of a wand being flicked to relock them in, before the man disappeared with a pop, replaced by a large black raven.

The raven flew down the stairs into the basement, landing atop a battered wardrobe as Wolf watched him curiously. The raven was all black, but for its beak and talons, which were a bright yellow. His eyes were such a dark blue as to be black and they watched Wolf shrewdly.

Curious, Wolf moved closer, placing two paws up on the wardrobe and stretching his nose up to sniff curiously at the large bird. Raven ruffled his feathers in slight fear, but squawked out an animal greeting, making Wolf grin. The grin seemed to embolden Raven and banish his fear for, with another squawk, Raven flew down to glide just above Wolf's nose, smacking him playfully with a wing. Barking happily, Wolf dropped back on all fours, chasing the large bird and nipping playfully at his tail feathers.

Raven wasn't his pack brothers, but he sure was fun!  
XoXoXoXo

A few months later, 5 year-olds Harry Potter-Black, Hermione Granger-Black and Draco Malfoy-Black, along with 4 year-old Ryan Canterfield-Black (starting school a year early despite best efforts, and attending a 'normal' school only because her siblings were there to translate for her) walked into the kindergarten class for the first time. Harry, always bold, led the way, while Ryan, always cautious in contrast, stuck close to his side. Hermione followed a step behind them, her intelligent eyes flitting from thing to thing in the small room, while Draco walked at her side, quietly taking everything in.

Smiling, the teacher led them to a small table, introducing them to a few other children. Quickly, the quartet settled into the routine of crafts, crayon drawings and free time.

As the bell sounded the end of the day, children streamed out the doors towards their parents and guardians. Jenna and Sirius stood in front of their burgundy mini-van, parked in front of the school/ Sirius' arm was wrapped loosely around Jenna's shoulders and both sets of eyes searched the crowd for their kids.

From the midst of the crowd, Harry suddenly saw Sirius, whose large frame made him stand head and shoulders above everyone else and, pointing him out to his siblings, called out, "Padfoot!"

"Hey pups!" Sirius called back with a brilliant grin as his eyes fell upon his children.

"Mama Red!" "Paddy!" the group yelled happily, their voices mixing together incoherently as they began to race through the crowd, dodging between legs to reach their parents.

Sirius laughed as both his sons crashed into his legs, nearly knocking him over while Jenna squashed Ryan and Hermione into her arms. Nonsensical, the four began babbling about their day, fighting to be heard over each other one moment and asking clarification from each other the next.

Laughing, Jenna and Sirius quickly and efficiently hoisted the kids up into their car seats and buckled them in, the flow of babble not breaking for a moment. Then, climbing into their own seats and buckling up, husband and wife shared a look of happy amusement, their children's voices rising and falling around them, and smiling happily, they returned home.  
XoXoXoXo

A little way out of Ottery St. Catchpole, in a big, leaning tower of a home, Mrs. Molly Weasley rubbed at her temples in aggravation. Because it was such a miserably rainy day, all her kids, all _seven_ of her kids, were 'playing' indoors-and driving her nutters!

Her eldest two, Bill and Charlie, were riding their kid brooms (the kind that only flew a meter above the ground and were next-to-impossible to fall off of) up and down the stairs, chasing Percy, 3rd in line, despite how many times she'd told them to knock it off. The twins, covered in soot and grime from getting into only-Merlin-knows-what, were tussling viciously on the kitchen floor. Her two youngest, Ron and Ginny, were off playing hide-and-seek and she'd no idea where they were. And, to add to it all, there was now a wet, bedraggled owl tapping at her kitchen window.

"Oh!, you poor thing!" Molly rushed to the window as the lat thought finally fully registered. Drying the poor thing with a quick flick of her wand, Molly let the bird roost beside their own owl, Errol, and took the letter attached to his leg. A smile touched her lips as se recognized the writing of Arthur's young cousin Anastasia, her favourite of her husband's relatives.

'Dear Cousins Molly and Arthur,

Maria's husband and child are dead, both at the hands of your England's Death Eaters, a week ago. The group of 5 had been hiding in Canada. My sister is distraught but refuses to leave Canada and come to me in America or another set of Weasley's in England. She is staying with Jenna Black, a woman she's known since Auror training. Only 3 of the Death Eaters who did this were caught.

The funeral has already been held-it was just Mary, Jenna and her family. Jenna and her husband have four kids, all adopted though I don't know their names, and have taken Mary in without pause. She doesn't want anyone to visit her yet-she won't even let Mama come to her. But, I knew you needed to know and that you'd like to owl her all your love and pass the word on to some of the others.

All this has made me nervous, especially for you Weasleys in England. Please, be careful. I love you both and the children.

All my love,

Your cousin, Ana."

Molly sat at the kitchen table in stunned silence, tears on her face. Maria was very young, not even 25 yet, but she'd just lost her husband and only child. The poor young woman didn't even have any family close by as Ana and their parents had moved to America over 6 years ago, Mary choosing to remain behind with her friends.

"Mummy? Why you cwying?" Ginny, her 4-year-old, only baby girl, was gazing up into her face with concern, though Molly could not recall when the toddler had come into the kitchen.

Ron stood behind Ginny- they were almost as close as the twins were and just as inseparable- staring up at her with the same concern as Ginny. The twins, hearing Ginny's questioning and discovering their mother was crying, stopped their crying abruptly, bodies still flopped over each other as they, too, looked up at their mother.

Before Molly could answer, Ron had turned and yelled up the stairs to his elder brothers, "Mum's crying!"

There was an instant thud and then the thunder of feet on the stairs as Bill, Charlie and Percy came racing down the stairs. Almost instantly, all seven of her kids had surrounded her, hugging and kissing her in reassurance, though they hadn't a clue why there mother was sad.

Despite her sadness, Molly smiled-they, at least, were still together.  
XoXoXoXo

Maria sighed, staring vacantly out the large bay window of Sirius and Jenna's home. She'd been living here with the Blacks for almost 4 months and still couldn't make herself go back to work-most days, despite Jenna's best efforts, she didn't even get out of bed. Sirius let her be, silently offering his support with blankets when she sat outside for too long, making cocoa on nights she couldn't sleep. The kids no longer knew how to treat her, unsure how to act around this new, silent version of their aunt, and were always very quiet when they were near her so as to keep from disturbing her.

"Hey Mary," Sirius soft voice preceded him as he padded, barefoot, into the living room with a cup of coffee for Maria.

"Hi Siri," Maria smiled up at him weakly, as she accepted the warm mug from him. Sirius dropped down beside her, an increasingly familiar silence falling between them until, moments later, Sirius broke it.

"I…I can't say I know how you feel exactly," Sirius murmured, his eyes cast away from her and his hands tightly gripping his mug of tea, "But I know what it's like to lose everyone you love."

"How?" Maria asked, looking up from her preoccupation with the quiet street to gaze at her best friend's husband.

Sirius had always been a bit of a mystery to her. He'd just kind of…showed up one day and they'd said they were in love. She'd never doubted Sirius love for Jenna, or for the kids, but he never talked about his past and all she knew about him was that he didn't have any living family, he was English, and he was once friends with Harry's biological parents.

Sirius smiled gently at Maria's curiosity- it was the first emotion other than apathy that she'd shown in weeks. Quickly, though, his small smile faded as he continued to talk.

"I met James on my first day at Hogwarts, and we hit it off instantly. A week later, we befriended an intelligent young boy named Remus, who was hiding a deep secret, and then a shy young boy named Peter, who lacked any confidence in himself. Together, the four of us faced so many pranks and detentions I think we set a record.

"I came from a Dark Arts family, Mary, one that I hated. But those 3 guys-_they_ were my real family. In our 2nd year we found out Remus' secret-he's a werewolf. But that didn't even faze James and I, though Peter had to be force fed a Calming Draught. But, anyways, that's all beside the point. We were brothers, just as the pups are brothers and sisters.

Sirius paused, licking his dry lips before he continued, "James was Harry's father, Lily, Harry's Mum, became part of my family too, when she married James. When Harry was born, Remus and I acted like it was the birth of our own first born as well."

"And-And Peter?" Maria asked, consumed by Sirius' words.

"Peter didn't meet Harry until he was almost a month old. Then, he wasn't around much, always away on 'official Ministry business'. Well, that's at least what he had us thinking. He was a Death Eater." Quietly, Sirius continued the tale, ignoring the tears on his face. He told Maria everything, even entrusting to her the secret of Harry's 'true' identity as the Boy-Who-Lived and the prophecy. By the end, Maria understood that she wasn't really alone in her pain.

"I miss them so much, Sirius," she whispered, leaning gently against his big shoulder.

"Sorry, Mary, but that won't go away and neither will the pain. But it will, eventually, come less and less often. You never stop missing your lost ones, but you have to know that Greg and Luke would want you to be happy, to continue living your life. I'm not saying go get married and have more kids next week but start smiling again-and for Merlin's sake get dressed in the morning before Jenna tries to do some kind of Muggle intervention."

Maria giggled a bit, making Sirius chuckle, and say, "Now, come on, you've got to come outside. Jenna's brother Severus is here. Have you ever met him? He's very fun to bug!"

Willingly, Maria let herself be dragged outside to meet Jenna's handsome half-brother, who embraced her in sympathy. Throughout his visit, he kept a comforting, friendly hand on her lower back and smiled in gentle encouragement when she hesitantly talked of her late husband and son.

She, too, smiled gently as she realized that Greg was watching over her and had sent Severus to her in his stead.  
XoXoXoXo

"20…19…18…"

Quickly, Draco raced away from the tree where Harry was counting against while Hermione and Ryan shot off in other directions. While Hermione dashed inside the garage and Ry behind the bushes, Draco slipped alongside he side of the wall, wondering where to hide his 6-year-old self.

Suddenly, Draco caught sight of the large oak tree at the back of the yard. Grinning, he dashed towards it.

He'd almost reached the tree when a large, snarling rottweiler suddenly appeared in front of him, as if from nowhere. Instantly, Draco stopped, almost tripping over him after his abrupt halt.

They stood, eyes locked and both boy and dog breathing heavily. Draco's heart is beating so hard, he is afraid it will fall right out of his chest. And, as the dog's lips curl into a dangerous snarl, it took all of Draco's will power to refrain from screaming at the top of his lungs fro his parents.

Suddenly, he remembered something Padfoot had once told them. He'd sad that if they were ever faced with a dangerous animal to not make any sudden moves but get away as quick as he could.

Slowly, eyes still locked with those of the vicious dog's, Draco put one foot behind him. Carefully, he began to walk backwards from the animal, trying not to provoke it to attack for any reason.

Just as he was beginning to feel less scared, Draco's foot caught on one of their many discarded toys, and, terror filling him, he fell. Instantly, the rottweiler was racing at him, snarling and growling fiercely. As sharp teeth snapped inches from his face, Draco finally let loose the bloodcurdling scream he's been holding back.

Jenna, standing at the kitchen sink washing dishes, literally felt her heart stop as her son's scream reached her ears. The dish she was holding dropped to shatter on the tiled floor. She turned, ignoring the broken shards of the glass plate cutting into her feet as she raced out of the house, seconds after her husband.

Sirius had been painting in the den when he'd heard Draco's scream. He'd frozen for a moment, suddenly being reminded of his dreams of Lily and James' screams as they died. An instant later, he was on his fee, his pallet of paint and his easel tumbling to the ground carelessly as he sprinted from the house.

The sight that met their eyes made Jenna's heart stop for the second time in a minute, and Sirius' for the first time.

Draco lay on his back in the middle of the yard, a large, bloody gash opened into his cheek. Above him, suspended in midair, was a large, snarling black rottweiler, held there, no doubt, by his 3 _very_ angry siblings, each with their hands, glowing eerily, outstretched towards their brother.

Weekly, Jenna sank to her knees while a shaky Sirius strode forward to help the kids, both thanking every deity they could think of for saving their little Draco.  
XoXoXoXo


	10. Flash Forward: Through the Years Pt 2

**With the Love of Parents**

**Chapter 10: Flash Forward, Through the Years-Pt.2**

The sunny weather belied the tragedy of the day. People dressed all in the black of mourning stood quietly around the open grave. Tears poured down faces and tissues were clutched tightly in fists.

The headstone of the grave was made of white marble and carved in the depiction of angel's wings. Engraved in the stone was the name 'Mariella "Lunar" Lovegood" with the year of her birth to the year of her death. Beneath that it read, "Beloved Wife and Mother, Finally Among the Stars she loved." At the head of the mourners stood a tall man-her husband- and a small 7-year-old girl-her daughter Luna. The girl was small for her age. She had long, straight hair that seemed to float around her black-clad shoulders. Her light blue eyes stared into the vacancy of the beyond, giving her an almost frighteningly ethereal appearance. Her small, pale hand was clutched tightly in her father's large tanned one.

Quietly, Luna watched the coffin lower with her mother's body encased inside. While her grandmother and aunts howled their grief when the first handful of dirt was tossed, Luna and her father said nothing. Finally, the priest said the last words and the crowd slowly dispersed.

Luna was oblivious to the arms that hugged her, the lips that pressed softly to her skin and the hands that smoothed the hair from her face. Her eyes stayed locked upon her mother's grave, her cheeks dry.

"Luna," gently, her father shook her from her thoughts, his hands on her face. Tears were now coursing down his own cheeks and he softly asked, "Darling, why don't you cry? Why don't you cry for your poor Mum?"

"Because she says not to be sad, Daddy," she smiled widely up at the man, "She's happy now and she doesn't hurt anymore."  
XoXoXoXo

Hermione sat comfortably wedged between the roots of a large oak tree on the playground, a book, much advanced for her 6 ½ years, open in her lap. Dozens of children ran screaming and laughing around her, enjoying their break from schoolwork, her brothers and sister among them. Hermione, though, paid them no mind, her attention focused on the written tale unfolding before her very curious eyes.

She'd just reached the climax of the book, the thief having cornered her heroine in a warehouse, when a shadow fell over her and, when she looked up, it was to see several boys around her own age surrounding her. Seeing the sneering looks on their faces, she frowned slightly in worry.

"Hey _nerd,_" mocked one boy, who had black hair and a piggish nose, "You're under _our _tree!"

"Yeah, loser, _move it_!" another joined in, this one with pointed, ugly features.

"Excuse me, but I don't see your names carved into this spot," Hermione returned angrily, leaving her book on the ground as she stood to bravely face the bullies- her parents had always taught her and her siblings that no one in was better than anyone else, everyone stood on equal footing.

"I _said_ you're in _our_ spot!" snarled pig-nose, stepping right into Hermione's quickly reddening face.

"I'm. Not. Moving!"

"We'll see about _that_!" laughed pig-nose, his friends moving instinctively out of the way as he shoved Hermione.

Hard.

Hermione cried out in pain as she fell, her hands skidding painfully across the pavement, the left side of her face following after. The boys began to laugh maliciously as tears filled her eyes.

Their laughter didn't last long, however, as the group was suddenly, and forcefully, pushed back from Hermione. Gently, Ryan helped her sniffling, bleeding sister to her feet while Draco and Harry stood protectively over them.

Once Hermione was safely on her feet and both girls were tucked protectively between the brothers, Harry dangerously snarled, "If _any_ of you _ever_ come near my sister again, you _will_ regret it."

Like scalded dogs, the bullies scattered at Harry's threat, leaving the Black siblings alone to laugh at their cowardice.

XoXoXoXo

Neville, seven years old, quietly followed behind his grandmother as she briskly made her way through the halls of St. Mungo's and to his parents floor. He stood silently beside her while she stopped at the desk to talk to the Healers and nurses. And, when his aged grandmother took to long, he quietly slipped away to his parents' room.

They were both awake- the only patients in the room who were. His father, dark hair a mess and slippers on the wrong feet paced in front of the window, muttering to himself as he gazed at the enchanted scene of a forest. His mother was on the bed, doodling aimlessly on the papers she held.

When he entered their curtained off part of the room, they both looked up. A delighted smile touched his mother's lips and his father stopped pacing for a moment to smile at him. He went to his mother's side first.

"Hi Mum," Neville greeted softly, careful not to wake the other patients that shared the room with his parents. Gently, he kissed her cheek and then gave her some pencil crayons he extracted from his backpack, saying, "It's nice to see you."

Alice Longbottom mumbled something that no one, not even Neville, could understand, but her bright smile thanked him. Patting his arm absently, she made happy noises over her gift and began to colour in her doodles.

Neville then turned to his father. "Hey dad. Why don't you come take a seat for just a second?" Gently, Neville coaxed his father into a seat and switched the older man's slippers to the right feet. This time form his backpack he pulled a small, charmed pot of flowers he'd wheedled out of his uncle-Frank Longbottom had been the one to pass on his love of gardening to his son.

Frank made loud sounds of delight as Neville placed the pot on the windowsill, in his father's favourite view. Alice gripped Frank's hand as he passed the bed and pulled him over to her side to show him the pencil crayons and he showed her the plant. The two happily jabbered to each other and pointed at Neville with wide smiles.

When Neville's grandmother entered the room almost a half an hour later, it was to find her son sitting alongside his own son and wife, all 3 doodling aimlessly as Frank and Alice chattered around Neville an he smiled along with them.  
XoXoXoXo

7-year-old Harry Potter-Black sat quietly on one of the many limbs of the big oak tree in their backyard. Blankly, he stared down at the grass, swaying gently in the wind, as the words of the Prophecy swept through his mind.

For years his parents had avoided telling him the true reason why his biological parents had died, but finally, today, they'd told him and his siblings the words of the Prophecy. Lily and James had entrusted the contents of the Prophecy to Sirius, who had, in turn, told Jenna and they had both decided to wait until they were older to tell the kids. Harry had sat at the kitchen table for a few moments, his family's voices just background noise, before he'd stood abruptly and walked out.

Suddenly, the branches below him began to shake with the weight of several other bodies. Harry looked down and was unsurprised to see his brother and sisters clambering up the tree after him. Wordlessly, he shifted on the branch and made room beside him for Hermione while Draco and Ryan took the branch across from them.

No one said anything for several moments, until, finally, Harry said softly, "Voldemort's not really dead- he's some kind of spirit. And I have to kill him…I'm either going to be a murderer or I'm going to die."

"No, Harry, you'll be a saviour, not a murderer!" Hermione assured him vehemently, her fingers flying as they translated for Ryan, the action habitual.

"But this-this _stupid_ scar connects me to him!" Harry said, jabbing at his forehead angrily, even as his own fingers moved in translation for Ryan

"But it also connects you to us," Draco replied, repeating his siblings actions, before gesturing to the lightning-bolt-shaped scar that decorated his cheek, courtesy of the rottweiler from two years ago. Next, he pointed to the matching scar on Hermione's temple, the one she'd received from the group of bullies a year ago, thaw s often tucked out of sight by her bangs. And, finally, he indicated the one on Ryan's jaw, just in front of her ear, that she'd received from her biological father in one of his many beatings.

"Yeah, Teddy, don't you want to be connected to us?" Ryan teased, speaking both aloud and with her hands, since her speech was sometimes difficult to understand.

With all three of his siblings pouting and poking teasingly at him, Harry was forced to submit to their tactics. Grinning, Harry said affectionately, "Alright, alright! You guys win-I give!"

"Good," Hermione grinned back, "Now, come on-Mama Red said that she and Padfoot are going to teach us a bunch of defense stuff. Come on, come on, let's _go_ slowpokes!"

Harry laughed, shaking his head ruefully as he descended the tree after his siblings, thinking, 'Maybe everything won't turn out so bad after all.'  
XoXoXoXo

8 year old Hermione chewed her lip thoughtfully as she gazed at the books in front of her. They were an odd assortment of books that she'd collected over the years that contained the Muggle version of how magic was accomplished. Idly, she wondered…

Hermione held her hand out, palm up. In her mind, she pictures a small ball of flame, like they did in several of the books. For minutes, nothing happened, and then…there was a flicker and then a tiny flame lit her palm. It was small, and it went out within seconds, but _it had worked_!

Staring in amazement at the books before her, Hermione wondered how many more of the ideas in these books were possible. With a grin, and the thirst of knowledge bright in her eyes, Hermione plucked a book from the pile at random. This one, she remembered, had to do with speaking to animals and other creatures with your mind. All you had to do was open your mind and focus it on an animal/person…

Opening up her mind like they'd been taught in meditation by their parents, Hermione focused her mind on Stu, the small-for-his-age tabby kitten she'd gotten as a birthday present last year.

Within moments, Hermione felt a flicker at the edge of her mind, a soft, male presence. Stu shot up from his sleep while Hermione gaped at him in wonder. Gently, she called with her mind, "Stu?"

'Book-girl?' Stu gave a soft mew of confusions as he walked gingerly forward, sniffing at the air curiously.

'Book-girl? Is that what you call me?' Hermione asked, curious and excited all at once.

'Yes.' Curious himself, Stu climbed into her lap, sniffing his girl all over, 'But how do you hear me? I know that the Ink-Boy you follow as your leader can understand snakes through Old Magics passed by the Dark Man, but you've never done this before Book-Girl.'

'It's a new form of magic, I think, Stu. One that Muggles invented and that I've just discovered!' Hermione grinned delightedly as she hugged the kitten, squirming in excitement, 'Oh, Stu, this is so great!'

Smacking a loud kiss on Stu's nose she delved once more into the books, determined to discover the _real_ limits to magic, undeterred by any and all failures.  
XoXoXoXo

8-year-old Ryan whimpered slightly in her sleep, tossing slightly. Draco lay directly beside her, head stuffed under the pillow and limbs splayed, dead to the world. Hermione lay on his other side, curled up in a little ball, her head resting on Draco's lower back. Ryan had had a horrible nightmare earlier that had awoken Hermione and the two girls had come to the boys' room, as was the habit with nightmares, and so the two beds were pushed together to contain the four of them…or three at the moment.

Harry was on the floor, his back resting against the bed, with Cooper, now 7, and his pup Boomer, 1, curled up around each other beside him. An open book rested on his knees and Stu, having given up sleeping with Hermione, who tended to roll on him, was curled in his lap, much like Hermione was on the bed. Around his neck was a thick, long, blue-black snake named Sarah, whom he'd rescued from some boys a few months back.

At his younger sister's small cries, Harry turned his upper body, gently taking her small hand in his own. Gently, he tapped out soothing words in Morse code on her wrist-another thing they'd all learned in an effort to better communicate with the youngest Black. After a few minutes, Ryan settled back into a comfortable sleep and Harry returned to the sketchbook in his lap.

Over the years, they'd discovered that Harry shared Sirius' talent for the visual arts, 'though Harry was more of a charcoal artist than a painter. The others, too, had developed great talents in the arts.

Draco had a flare for the guitar. Any type-electrical to banjo- and he could play it. It was, amazingly, a talent that had needed no lessons. Draco had just one day picked up a guitar in a store and played it like he'd been doing it since his womb-days.

Hermione, on the other hand, was a dancer. Jenna had enrolled them all in a basic dance class when they were 5, but Hermione was the only one who'd stuck with it. She could dance any dance, her body flowing along with the music, but she _loved _to dance hip-hop.

But, most amazing of all, was Ryan. Like Beethoven, she was a pianist, _feeling_ the vibrations instead of hearing them. However, what was most amazing about her, was her voice.

Ryan's voice, though with only 7 years experience and limited training, made people _feel_ the song. Though her speech wasn't always perfect, sometimes hard to understand, her singing was flawless and her ballads could bring tears to even Voldemort's eyes. The problem was that she'd never actually heard her own voice, which was why Harry was still awake now.

Though he himself was a defense spell specialist (something he was quite grateful for since he'd need it in the future) Harry, along with Draco and Hermione spent all their time digging through every medical and Healer book they could get their hands on. In both Muggle and Magical healing, they'd become greatly advanced in repairing hearing and giving back partial hearing, but Harry didn't want partial hearing for his sister (not to mention she'd already refused to live with half-hearing or with giant hearing aids sticking out from her ears when she could get along just fine as she was, thank-you). He, they all, wanted her to have it all.

"Harry?" Draco said hoarsely, Hermione's head sliding easily off his back as he levered himself up on his hands to lean over Ryan and stare down at his brother, "Harry, come on. Bed time."

"Drake-" Harry began, only to be cut off abruptly as Ryan's hand flung off the bed and tugged at his collar. Laughing at his half-awake sister's silent command, Harry obediently marked the page and tucked both the medical book and his sketch book under the beds.

Gently, he placed Stu in between Hermione (still fast asleep), hoping she wouldn't roll, and Draco, before helping the aging Cooper up onto the foot of the bed after his pup. As he tucked himself in beside his little sister, Sarah slid off his neck and curled up on the pillow by his head, her tail tangled loosely in his hair.

Smiling contentedly, he fell asleep, one of Ryan's arms flopped carelessly over his abdomen.  
XoXoXoXo

Remus Lupin sipped idly at his tea, gazing aimlessly out the window in the staff room of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He and several others had been invited for a small, friendly reunion of the Order of the Phoenix and, when others had left, he's dallied over a cup of tea, enjoying the view of his childhood haunts.

Severus dropped heavily into the seat across from Remus, pouring himself his own cup of tea. He gazed quietly at the other man over the cup rim.

In the 4 years since Severus had visited Remus as Raven, he hadn't yet missed a full moon night. On 2, very risky, occasions, a large black dog had accompanied him, but Remus had convinced himself it was a dream.

Remus' mind, too, was on the Black Raven. Remus had never caught good sight of the man before he changed, and he was always gone before Remus woke from the exertion of his transformations. Raven stayed with him all night, teasing and playing with the Werewolf until he flopped down and eased into an exhausted sleep. A light cough from in front of him drew Remus from his musings of the Raven's identity to stare at Severus.

"Ah, hello Severus," Remus greeted, voice as gentle as always, "How are you?"

"I'm okay-actually, my ears are ringing slightly from the lecture my sister just gave me," Severus admitted with a sheepish smile, that transformed his face into an attractive looking one instead of a hook-nosed git.

"You have a sister?" Remus asked with a frown of concentration as he tried to recall if he'd ever met a female Snape…

"A half-sister. She didn't come to Hogwarts," Severus lied, adding, "And 4 half-brothers, only 1 of them married with 3 children, all girls. And my sister's married too, with 4 adopted kids."

"Wow, that's a big family," Remus wondered how he'd never known about them, "So…what was your sister lecturing you about?"

Severus grinned, easily launching into the story of how he'd started a prank war among his nieces and nephews and then left the mess to his sister. Remus roared with laughter as Severus described the scene to him, and, within moments, the two were chatting easily.

Briefly, Remus wondered when Severus had become so easy to talk to. His wandering thoughts were interrupted, though when Severus began to describe the April Fool's Day prank war that had taken place in his sister's house.  
XoXoXoXo

Harry, 9, panted heavily as his mother called a halt to their day's physical training. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he tucked the dagger he'd been practicing with into his boot, where he kept it always.

With a grin, he threw his arm around Hermione, laughing as she punched him gently in the ribs. Ryan ducked beneath his other arm and Draco, laughing, jumped on his back. In minutes, they were tussling playfully on the ground, until Sirius called out to them for their magical training to begin. Groaning good-naturedly, they untangled themselves and trooped into the house. Their magic lessons were held in the basement playroom-cum-training room.

Thanks to Hermione's amazing discovery the year before, the young Black children had stretched heir magic in ways no others had done- at least in modern society. They could call upon the elements (though this was one of the trickier ones since the elements were often finicky and could, if not spoken to politely enough, turn upon the summoner), mind-speak to other humans and animals, though it took a lot of energy until you got used to it, could heal wounds with a polite request from Mother Earth and a touch of heart magic, and could even shape shift to some extent.

Their shape shifting was limited to the general shape/species of their Animagus form. Harry, whose true form was a large black wolf pup, could shift to any form of canine animal, but not to a feline form, like Ryan, whose true form was an undersized lioness cub. Hermione, meanwhile, had the true form of an owl and Draco's was a gentle young stag, and he could morph into any equine form.

Sirius started them off today with changing their forms and getting used to the feeling of that skin. Having done this several times before, they groaned good-naturedly once more, but did as they were told.

They were determined that, once Voldemort decided to crawl out of whatever garbage heap he'd slunk into, they would be ready for him. And boy, would he be in for a surprise.  
XoXoXoXo

A/N Hey hey!! Surprise eh? Sorry, but it's very unlikely that this will ever happen again, but I figured you guys deserved it because of both the wait and in anticipation of the new book! Also, this is NOT going to be a super! Harry and Super! Sibs fic, it's just that I believe that there MUST be more than one way to shape and form your magic if magic is there, so brilliant Hermione outdoes herself again. Also, what do you guys think of Ryan? She is based on a real little girl I met once at a special needs camp. I hope to portray her as she really is. Reviews are always welcome and I'm always willing to listen to suggestions! Well, believe me, it will AGAIN be a while for the next chapter, because I'm going camping for the next week, but the next chapter is already half typed and mostly formed so HOPE FULLY it won't be too long!

Love

Red


	11. Losing Him

**With the Love of Parents**

**Chapter 11: Losing Him**

****

Sirius and the kids kissed and waved Jenna and Maria goodbye before they Apparated away to work. The quintet waited a few minutes before scrambling into their shoes and jackets and racing out into the chilly fall air and clambering into the mini-van.

Almost an hour later, the van pulled into the parking lot of a large mall. Chattering excitedly, they tumbled out of the van together to search for a birthday gift for Jenna.

It was hours later when the Blacks, laden down with dozens of shopping bags filled with gifts, ran into their worst nightmare.

They were in a Hallmark-esque store when it happened. Draco was closest to the door, inspecting the shelves of glass figurines, with Harry a few feet away looking at birthday cards. A couple of rows to the left, Hermione and Ryan were looking over the music-playing teddy bears while Sirius read the many engraved and painted plaques further down the aisle.

None were disguised because they were in the Muggle world, and, even in the wizarding world in Canada there was little chance that Sirius or Harry would be recognized (Canada knew the story of Voldemort and the Boy-Who-Lived, but, thanks to Harry, it had not affected Canadians as it had the English and their citizens did not recognize Harry and Sirius on sight like they would in England). It was then that he walked in.

He was a regular looking man-tall, with brown hair and green eyes, a few freckles and dressed in regular clothes. He _wasn't_ regular, however, which he proved moments after entering the store.

"Harry," the man gasped as he stared wide-eyed at the 10-year old, loudly exclaiming, "Harry Potter!"

Harry tensed, cursing himself inwardly, but forced his eyes to open wide as he stared at the man, "Who, me? I'm sorry sir, but you've made a mistake. I don't know who you're talking about."

"No, no it's you," the man insisted excitedly, "You even have the scar!"

Sirius, hastily glamoured, rounded the aisle swiftly, repeating Harry, "Sir, you must be mistaken. This is my son Shawn Black."

Hermione and Ryan dashed after him, adding to Harry's act by staring up at the unknown man with wide, frightened eyes as they clung to their father's legs. Draco crossed quickly to his brother's side staring up at the man with the same frown of suspicion that Sirius' face held.

"No, this is Harry Potter! It _must_ be! He's too much like the Boy-Who-Lived for this to be a coincidence."

"I _assure_ you, sir, that this is my son Shawn. We've never even heard of this _Harry__ Potter_," Sirius said, with a touch of impatience in his voice as he pulled Harry closer a bit, trying not to panic and blow his cover of dad-protecting-kid-from-creepy-stranger and just hexing the man.

With an edge of impatience in his own voice, the man demanded, "Then how would you explain the scar?"

"Shawn and I were attacked by a stray dog when we were d. If you'll notice, I have the same scar, just in a different place," Draco pointed out the matching scar on his own cheek before smoothly adding, "It was caused by an abnormality in the dog's teeth."

The man still looked doubtful but, before he could say anymore, Sirius, with a tight smile, insister, "We're sorry about the mix-up, but we've really got to be going."

Quickly, the quintet rushed from the mall, jumping into the van and slamming the doors behind them. Sirius raced the car home, cutting their previous time in half. They squealed into the driveway, leaving their bags behind as they slammed into the house, fairly boarding themselves inside with their fright.

They didn't, despite their hurried watchfulness, catch the tracking charm that had been placed on their van.  
XoXoXoXo

Jenna yawned tiredly as she opened the car door, laughing slightly as she saw her husband stumble out the other side. It had been several days since the incident at the mall and they'd all finally relaxed slightly. Laughing and yelling exhuberantly, unfazed by the long day spent with their grandmother, uncles, aunt and cousins, her four children tumbled out of the van, racing each other up to the door. They had to stop there, of course, because the door was locked and Jenna had the key. Maria was working the night shift so wasn't home.

Jenna had already inserted the key in the lock when Harry grabbed her wrist. In surprise, Jenna and Sirius looked down at their eldest.

"Something's wrong," he told them softly, "There's someone in the house."

Jenna and Sirius shared a look and, without a second thought, pulled their wands. Over the years, Harry's sense for danger and things out of place had never been wrong. Gently pushing her kids away from the doorway, Jena unlocked the door and ever so lightly pushed it open.

A red light flashed down the hallway at them, missing them only thanks to the shield Sirius had put up in preparation. Mere moments later, another curse followed, accompanied by a voice demanding that they lay down their wands.

Sirius looked to his wife, his face indecisive. Finally, he said, "Take them and go. I have to face them sometime and it might as well be now, on _my_ turf."

"Not by yourself. I said I'd always stand by you, Siri, and we knew this day would come." Jenna ducked back behind the door, kneeling on one knee in front of the kids as she urgently said, "Kits, hurry and run to Gamma's. Tell Gamma what happened and _stay there_. Go, now!"

"We're not leaving you and Padfoot behind, Mama Red," Harry protested fiercely.

"_Now_, Harry. If for no other reason than keeping your siblings safe, you must go. Padfoot and I will be fine."

Throwing back fearful glances, the four children reluctantly sped off into the dark, down the few blocks to their grandmother's house. Without hesitation, Jenna swung back in beside Sirius.

"The kits are safely on their way," she told him, sending a stunner down the hallway as she asked, "Do you know who it is?"

"Dumbledore. Remus is here too, Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror I used to work with, and his cousin-"

"Drop your wands, Black!" a voice roared as multiple stunners were shot in quick succession down the hallway.

"What do you want with us?" Jenna yelled back as the duo looked for a way forward.

"Don't play games!" another voice yelled angrily, "You know what we want!"

"That's Remus," Sirius muttered to her before, simultaneously, they both sent balls of fire (courtesy of Hermione's discovery) down the hall, using the chaos to race into the living room and take cover.

Jenna nodded her acknowledgement to him, both smirking at the yells echoing in the hallway before moving silently and swiftly to the moveable partition they'd put in the wall for just this kind of situation. Quietly, they pulled the well-oiled partition open, slipping silently into the kitchen. A blonde woman and a brunette man stood side-by-side in the doorway, peering cautiously out into the hallway. With two soft stunners, and quick catches, the duo were knocked out and pulled farther into the room with no one else aware.

Jenna moved to the doorway, staying out of sight as she yelled out into the hallway, "I told you once before, Dumbledore, that you would never take away my child, and you _won't_ take away my husband either!"

"How can you do this? Sentence innocent children to live with murdering _scum_?" Remus' harsh voice angrily demanded.

Jenna's eyes narrowed dangerously and she hissed, "My husband is _not_ a murderer!"

Behind her, she could hear Sirius lifting the trap door installed in the bottom of the cupboard under the sink. It led to the basement. Jenna, ignoring the various insults being yelled at them still, she moved quickly back into the room.

Pressing a hard kiss to Sirius' lips she commanded, "Be careful."

She turned to go but Sirius grabbed her arm, pulling her back against him as he said softly, "Jenna, you don't have to do this. Go home, leave this to me."

"Sirius," Jenna frowned softly at her husband, but their was love in her eyes, "We've always known this day would come and so did the kits. I will not be a coward and leave my husband to these morons all alone."

"I love you Jenny," he said firmly, kissing her hard once more.

"I love you too, baby, never forget that." Tears in her eyes, Jenna turned and returned to her spot at the door.

With one last look at her husband's descending head, she swiftly vanished the door across the hall. Taking a deep breath and backing up a few paces for a running start, Jenna leapt across the hall and into the linen closet. Moving quickly, she used the shelves as steps to climb up to reach the ceiling, quietly uncovering the vent. Silently, she lifted herself up and into the ventilation system.

Moving carefully and silently forward, Jenna crawled through the metal vent system to the vent grate over the pantry. Standing at the doorway and taking turns to peer out of it were two rather large male Aurors, who, Jenna assumed from Sirius' many stories, were Kingsley Shacklebolt and his look-alike cousin. With two stunners in quick succession through the slats in the vent grate, she downed them both with, unfortunately, loud thumps/

Pulling the grate out with minimal noise, Jenna dropped down from the ceiling on silent feet. Quickly, she rounded the shelves of food that crowded the rather large pantry, sneaking forward to the doorway.

Where she came face-to-face with Dumbledore and, indubitably, Remus Lupin.

"Drop your wand," Remus demanded harshly, the knuckles of the hand gripping his wand white with tension.

"Not on your life," Jenna snarled back, showing her resemblance to Severus.

"Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore yelled suddenly, hoping to catch her off guard.

Jenna dropped quickly to avoid the dangerous light of the disarmer and at the same time swung a leg out and knocked Remus down, his wand flying from his hand. Immediately, Jenna did a quick back flip, landing on her toes and diving behind a shelf as a stunner hit the spot where she'd just been standing.  
XoXoXoXo

Sirius climbed rapidly down the ladder, landing with a soft 'thunk' on the concrete floor. With his wand in hand and a curse ready on his lips, Sirius crept forward through the small storage room where the trap door led.

Gently, he turned the knob on the door, thankful he'd oiled the hinges earlier that day due to Hermione's complaints of squeaks. He slipped out of the room and into the playroom-cum-training room.

The floor was covered in plush black carpet that muffled Sirius' footsteps perfectly. The white walls of the room were splashed with dozens of different colours, the work of the pups when they were 8. Furniture of various colours, shapes, styles and sizes were placed randomly about the room, toys and textbooks scattered among them.

Quietly, Sirius slipped around the furniture and to the bottom of the basement stairs. At the top, standing in a silent defensive position in the middle of the open doorway was Minerva McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor," he murmured softly before he threw a paralyzer at her back.

As the elder woman teetered precariously on the top step, Sirius caught her with a levitation spell. Gently bringing her down the stairs, Sirius placed her upon one of the couches. The instant she caught sight of him, her eyes filled with disgust and hate.

Sirius shook his head slightly at the look, before kneeling beside the couch, gently picking up her stiff hand as he said softly, "It wasn't me, Professor McGee. You know how much I loved Lily and James- they were my family. You know that-you saw how much I loved them. Harry is my child Professor. I will never replace James, but Harry is like my very own and I would never hurt him-or my other children." Sirius sighed, squeezing her hand gently before he stood, saying, "I know you can't believe me, at least not yet, but it's true. Goodbye Professor McGee."

Quickly, Sirius jogged back to the stairs and ducked under them. Kneeling down, he pulled up a piece of carpet and spun the dial on the safe installed in the floor to hide all their weapons. Lifting up the safe door, Sirius pulled Jenna's service gun and her back up free of the safe.

Slipping the back up (which he'd been taught how to use) carefully into his belt, Sirius crept quiet as a mouse up the stairs. Reaching the top, he peered cautiously forward out the doorway and into the pantry across the hall, where he knew his wife awaited him.

He cursed inwardly when he saw who else was there.  
XoXoXoXo

"Impressive," Dumbledore commented, helping Remus to his feet, "But you're outnumbered, girl. You should just give up now before we have to take you by force."

"I'm an Auror- I don't give up without a fight, Dumbledore," Jenna snarled back in answer, silently hoisting herself up onto the broad top of one of the pantry shelves.

"Canada must have lower standards for their Aurors," Remus sneered, edging forward, his face reflecting his anger.

Jenna, however, didn't respond as she'd just seen Sirius peek cautiously around the basement door across the hall. Holding out one hand, he showed Jenna her service gun and then dashed across the hall on silent feet, flattening himself against the wall beside the door.

The 2 wizards, hands gripping their wands tightly, popped around the shelf they'd seen Jenna disappear 'round…only to find nothing. Dumbledore looked up for her, but Jenna had flattened herself on her stomach, hanging half off the shelf, using one hand and one leg as grips as she accepted the gun from her husband. Remus and Dumbledore checked the four other shelves and then came back to the entrance sharing a bewildered look.

"I'll admit that you're good at evading authorities," Dumbledore remarked dryly.

It was then that Jenna came around the pantry shelf they'd only just checked, her wand trained and her gun cocked at the duo, answering Dumbledore's comment with, "It's what I do."

"That was foolish," Remus snarled, his wolf howling for release as he advanced dangerously on Jenna, "You're outnumbered."

"Not quite, old friend," Sirius said softly as he stepped into the doorway, his wand in one hand and Jenna's back up in the other.

"I am _not_ your friend, _Black_," Remus snapped, having whipped around to face Sirius. With a snarl on his lips, he yelled, "You _killed_ them! They loved you and treated you like family and you just betrayed them! You handed them over to _Voldemort_!"

"Moony, I _didn't_!" Sirius gazed earnestly into the old, familiar face, now filled with hate, "I could _never_ have hurt Lily and James, you know that!"

"Don't call me that, _traitor!_" Remus growled, eyes flashing with anger as he advanced on his ex-friend, "Only _Marauders_ are allowed to use those names and you gave up that right, _murderer_!"

"Remus, it wasn't me. It _wasn't_!" His eyes, his _soul_, begged Remus, begged Moony, to believe him, to be _Marauders_ again. Yet, despite this, neither his gun nor his wand wavered- his pups and Jenna would never be in danger because he failed to protect them.

"You were their Secret Keeper!"

"How do you know that for sure?" Jenna asked, her quiet voice cutting into the argument like a gunshot in a library, "Were you ever actually told that Sirius was their Secret Keeper? Or did you just assume that it was Sirius?"

"James trusted Sirius above anyone and everyone. The _world_ knew that," Remus easily dismissed her.

"Exactly!" Sirius exclaimed, shooting his wife a grateful look for her moral back-up, "_Think_ about that, Remus! I was the most obvious choice for a Secret Keeper so everyone would come after me-don't you remember all the fights I got in when Lily and James were in hiding? Those fights weren't just for the hell of it, Moony-those fights were with Voldemort's men, who wanted _my_ family- _my_ brother, _my_ sister, _my_ nephew. Even I can't hold under the pressure of Veritaserum, Moony! So we chose someone else- someone who wouldn't be attacked and forced to reveal the Secret because no one would think he would ever be trusted with it."

"The one no one would expect," Remus sneered, "That's a nice story, Black, but the one no one would expect would have been Peter-but you killed me along with 13 innocent Muggles!"

"I did not, though I really wish I had! He tricked me Remus, like he tricked me and Lily and James. I have never killed anyone who isn't first hurt me and mine, or someone else." Sirius said softly but firmly, meeting Remus' eyes squarely as he continued, "James was my _brother_, Remus, as you were- and still are, no matter what you say. The Marauders had many secrets, Moony, and one of us used the biggest one against me. You were always the smart one, Moony, so use your head!"

Suddenly, Jenna's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to cry out a warning to her husband-but she wasn't fast enough. The pointy tip of a wand pressed into the back of Sirius' neck.

"Drop your weapons Black," hissed a menacing female voice commandingly, "Or take your last breath."

Sirius hesitated-he'd never been one to roll over and give up- but Jenna, fear on her face, pleaded, "Do it, Siri, please!"

Seeing the terrified fear in his wife's eyes, and knowing this same fear could and would paralyze Jenna and distract her, Sirius obediently, if reluctantly, gently dropped his gun and wand to the floor. Immediately, the woman's foot came around Sirius' legs to hook them under her foot and drag the weapons around him. Wand never wavering, she kicked them out of reach down the hall towards the living room.

"Drop yours too, Miss, or he's done," the blonde threatened, he stony face revealing no drop of weakness or uncertainty as they all face off, Remus and Dumbledore lowering their wands slightly, confident in this woman's ability to capture them both.

"Don't you _dare_, Jenna!" Sirius commanded through anger clenched teeth, "Get out of her! _Now!_" Go to our pups-keep them safe!"

"But-I can't leave you!" Jenna protested, her eyes watery as her hands shook with fear and indecision and her eyes flicked rapidly from face to face.

"You need to take care of our pups, Jenny," Sirius insisted, his own heart breaking at her tears as _his_ eyes welled. The pressure of the wand on his neck and the heavy breathing of the unknown woman were a constant, deadly reminder that he couldn't do anything for his wife.

"I can't! I can't live without you, Siri! I _need_ you!" Jenna cried, her arms beginning to lower in resignation.

"No, Jenny, _please_! Sirius begged her, ignoring his captor's angry mutterings, "You can't let them have our children-they'll ruin all we've taught them!"

"Ruin them from becoming Dark Wizards, you mean!" Remus sneered, cutting harshly into their exchange.

"Shut up! My husband isn't a Dark Wizard!" Jenna shrieked, her anger and fear making her raise her wand threateningly at Remus, he repeating the action, with her eyes glowing fiercely in anger, "And neither are my children!"

Remus growled wolfishly as he turned to her, taking a threatening step forward. Instantly, Sirius lunged forward, knocking Remus to the ground and kicking his feet back to knock the blonde off her feet at the same time. As Remus and Sirius fell, they brought Dumbledore with them in a domino effect.

"Go Jenna!" Sirius yelled, panting from the exertion of trying to keep 3 wizards/witch from their wands, his love for his wife and children lending him strength, "Take care of our pups!"

Sobbing loudly, her knuckles white with strain, she said, "I love you Siri."

"I love you too, Jenny," Sirius said, voice hoarse with emotion, even as Remus began to pull free, "_Go_!"

Crying uncontrollably, Jenna blew her husband a watery kiss before disappearing with a Pop.  
XoXoXoXo

"Mama!" the four kids cried as their mother appeared in Arlene's living room. They stopped, however, noticing the tears on their mother's face and the lack of appearance by their father.

"Mama Red…where's Padfoot?" Harry demanded. Fear clenched his heart tightly as her only answer was a sob and, in a strangled choke, he asked, "Mama?"

"They took him!" Jenna wailed uncontrollably as she crumpled weakly to her knees, "They took him!"

"No," Harry denied softly, tears in his eyes as he chook his head fiercely, "_No_!"

"I want my Padfoot," Hermione whimpered pitifully, her arms wrapping tightly around Ryan as they realized that they'd never see Sirius again.

"Mama," Draco whispered, one hand on his sisters, "Can't we get him back? We trained-"

"No, babies, we can't." Jenna sobbed, "WE could never go against them. Not before they gave him…Your father wouldn't-he wouldn't want us to get hurt for him."

Bawling themselves now, knowing it was possible that they would never see their father again, that he could be given the Kiss, the quartet crawled into their mother's arms and cried with her.  
XoXoXoXo

Severus Snape entered his office to find the grave face of his ex-Headmaster and now employer, Albus Dumbledore, in his office fireplace. Immediately, he became apprehensive, but Dumbledore spoke before Severus could.

"I need to see you in my office, Severus. Now." The elder man said curtly before disappearing instantly from sight.

Severus frowned, a sense of foreboding settling over him even as he began the trek to Albus' office. He attempted to shake it off but Dumbledore's expression was too much like it had been in the First War whenever one of the Order had died…Severus quickened his pace.

"Milk Duds," He said to the gargoyle, before racing hastily up the revolving staircase.

He stopped at the top of the stairs, breathing deeply and smoothing himself over before he walked calmly into Dumbledore's office. At a swift clip, he headed through to the back room where the Order meetings were always held. The Order had been restarted after it's brief retirement because of Harry's disappearance and, later, Sirius escape-and with it the Death Eater appearances by those Death Eaters and wannabes who thought Harry was dead. Also, Dumbledore, and Severus himself along with the Black clan, still held the belief that Voldemort wasn't truly dead.

There was already a small group of people at the table as Severus enter, his face a cold, blank mask. Albus sat as always at the head of the table, his blue eyed completely devoid of their normal twinkle. To his left sat Minerva, Kingsley Shacklebolt and his cousin Christopher and another, small, blonde-haired Auror named Sylvia Dunn. To Dumbledore's right sat a murderous looking Remus Lupin, an angry young metamorphagus named Nymphadora Tonks (who Severus was now vaguely related to by marriage), several angry looking Weasleys, Rebeus Hagrid, looking ready to stomp someone into the ground, another Auror named Phillip Adamson and finally…Sirius.

It took all of Severus' will power not to let his mask fall at the sight of his brother-in-law. Sirius was covered in dozens of scrapes and bruises, and, Severus belatedly noticed, so were the others. Sirius' clothes were ripped in several places, his lip was split and his face wore a _very_ pissed off expression. Sirius was restrained in the chair by some magical ropes that looked, to Severus' eyes, like the Headmaster's own work. On the table was the wallet that Severus himself had bought the other man one Christmas, flipped open to reveal the dozens of pictures of the kids and Jenna that Sirius always carried with him. They'd always known that this day would come and Severus knew what he had to do.

"Black," Sirius sneered, his heart filled with a pain he refused to let show, "I see you've finally come out of the hole you came from."

"Bite me, Snivellus," Sirius snarled in return, even as he shot remorse and love through a weak connection between their minds.

Severus' lips lifted into an answering snarl before Dumbledore interrupted. Adamson silenced Sirius with a wave of his wand as Severus sat, listening silently as Dumbledore explained the tale of what had happened to Severus' sister and her family to Severus and the other Order members who hadn't been part of the raid.

Finally, 15 minutes later, the story done, the old man said, "Severus, I'll need a vial of your Veritaserum-we need to find the location of those children before that woman does them more damage."

Severus nodded, mumbling a quick "I'll return shortly" over Sirius angry mutterings about the comments of his wife, before disappearing from the room, traveling the corridors quickly. Once he reached his storeroom, he took a few quick moments to discretely modify a small vial of truth serum before returning to the Headmaster's office, handing the vial over to said man without a word.

Sirius' ropes were tightened with a flick of the wand as Dumbledore approached him, the vial open. Sirius mouth clamped shut and anger filled his eyes even though he knew, despite his fears, that Severus, too, would do anything to protect their little family. It took several people to force Sirius' mouth open to deposit the three drops.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Dumbledore demanded instantly.

There was a small pause, with everyone on the edge of their seats, then…"Bite me, old man!"

Dumbledore continued to try and force the answers from Sirius. But nothing happened-it wouldn't work.

While the Order yelled and groaned about the Dark Arts, Sirius shot Severus a flash of thanks through their ever weakening bond, but didn't look at him for fear of revealing them both. Even later, when he was hidden away deep in Hogwarts (so they could continue to try and force information from him before they handed him over to the Ministry to give him the Kiss) with his location known only to Minerva and Dumbledore, Sirius would know his family was safe.  
XoXoXoXo

Harry sat quietly on the grass in his grandmother's backyard, idly stroking the ears of one of Arlene's many dogs, his snake curled comfortably around his neck with her head on his collarbone. His sisters and brother were curled together on their Uncle Bart's old bed, tangled up with each other, Stu and Cooper. His aunt Maria had been fire called so she wouldn't go home and be ambushed, and his Uncle Severus had arrived hours ago with the news that Sirius was hidden away at Hogwarts, safe from the Dementor's Kiss. Now, Severus, Maria, Arlene and Jenna were quietly sleeping in the living room, another rough tangle of limbs, his mother's tears still fresh on her face.

But Harry, though as exhausted as the others, couldn't sleep. This was the second time he'd lost Sirius and it felt much too hard to bear. So instead, he'd snuck outside, settling down with one of his Gamma's many dogs and stared up at Sirius, the dog star.

"Why's they have to take you away again, Padfoot?" Harry whispered in a soft, hoarse voice, "Why couldn't they just leave us alone? We were fine as we were."

Brushing away a lone tear, Harry murmured, "Why'd you have to go, Paddy? We need you so much."

His sisters and brother appeared suddenly at his side. Both Hermione and Ryan pressed themselves against his sides for comfort as he wrapped his arms around them. Draco sat on Ryan's other side, one hand on his younger sister's leg, the other clasping his brother's hand unselfconsciously.

"We'll get him back," Harry said with determination, Draco tapping out the words to Ryan on her leg, "We'll continue to train and then we'll go there to that damned place and we'll get our father back!"

XoXoXoXo

A/N Duck and cover! I'm sorry, I just had to do it! You'll understand why in the next few chapters-promise! And look, it didn't even take me that long to update this time- I'm really trying to get it all up here. Well, let me know what you think! Thanks for the thoughts and praise!

Love ya,

Red


	12. While You Were Away

**With the Love of Parents**

**Chapter 12: While You Were Away**

****

Though their hearts were heavy with the loss, the small family knew that Sirius would not want their days to be sad. And so, they filled their days and soon, those days began to pass quickly and, before the Black family (minus their beloved patriarch) knew it, the kids received their Hogwarts letter.

"We're _not_ going!" Harry said viciously with a sharp growl, ripping his letter up into pieces fiercely, the equally angry Draco and Hermione following suit.

"Of course you're not, darlings," Jenna murmured in reassurance, kissing Harry's ruffled head, "I wouldn't ever make you go there!"

"Mama! How are you feeling?" Draco asked with gentle concern as he looked up at his seven month pregnant mother.

Two weeks after Sirius had been taken from them, they'd discovered that Jenna was, miraculously, pregnant-with twins! But, because of the violent death of her first child, and the strain of twins on her already weakened body, the doctor had ordered Jena to stay on bed rest almost 24/7 once she reached 4 months. It was a miracle, they said, that she'd become pregnant, because of the way her lining had been shredded so long ago, but, somehow, possibly due to her magic, the lining had repaired itself enough to hold the twins but everyone was still worried about all three of them. Because of this, and the now known location of their former home, Jenna, Maria and the kids were all now living with Arlene (Maria had tried to leave and move into her own place again, but both Arlene and Jenna wouldn't hear of it).

Jenna had also quit her job, on both the doctor's recommendation and because it would be too easy to find her through her work. With the savings Jenna and Sirius had managed to save over the years, they could afford to have Jenna off with no income coming in, for almost 2 years. And, should something happen that they couldn't last on the money, they still had several portraits of Sirius' that he'd stored at Arlene's, not to mention that Harry could draw and paint almost as well as Sirius. With Sirius gone and Jenna constantly exhausted, Harry had stepped up and taken on the care of his siblings, though they all pitched in.

"I'm okay, baby boy," Jenna assured Draco's previous query with a soft smile and softly blown kiss for her other son.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked suspiciously, "You're a little pale, Mama Red."

"I'm-"

"Go lay back down, Mama Red," Ryan commanded both vocally and with her hands while Harry stood from his chair and said, "You _need_ to stay in bed, Mum."

"Harry," Jenna half-whined.

"Mama, I know you're bored and I know how hard it is for you to stay still, but the doctor says you need to stay in bed or you might lose the babies." Harry reminded her gently but firmly.

"Alright, darlings. But Uncle Zach and Aunt Maria are going to start up more lessons with you, since we can't send you to a school for magic." Jenna smiled wryly at them all, "I'm sure Dumbledore has the other schools willing to alert him if your names pop up on their roles."

"Do you really think his hand reaches that far?" Arlene asked softly from near the counter where she'd stood unnoticed, idly watching the interaction between her daughter and grandchildren.

"Yea, Mom, I do," Jenna sighed tiredly, "We lucked out that Harry's name and face aren't as popular here as in England, but I don't think we'll be that lucky again."

"But, what about these letters?" Draco asked suddenly, waving his hand at the pile of ripped up paper, "They have our addresses on them, won't Dumbledore know where we are from them?"

"No, babe, that's not how the letter works," Jenna smiled, the same light of knowledge in her eyes that often appeared in Hermione's, "McGonagall has an enchanted quill that just…knows the address of the students. But the letters go straight out, again by magic, and no one sees the addresses."

"How do you know that, Mum?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I asked Dumbledore once, when I was younger," she smiled at Hermione, "I had your kind of curiosity."

"Enough about the old goat," Ryan interrupted with a touch of disgust for the man, reminding them, "Mama needs to go back to bed."

"Agreed," Harry said firmly, slipping his arm around Jenna's burgeoned waist as he led her from the kitchen, bringing her into her bedroom, which was just off the kitchen, and helping her up into the bed.

Pulling the light comforter up over his mother's protruding stomach, Harry dropped a loving kiss on her forehead, saying, "Have a bit of a nap, Mama Red, and while you're sleeping, I'll run out and get you some new movies and a couple of books, k?"

"Okay, baby," she smiled gently, and added quietly "Sirius would be so proud of you."

"And he'd be proud of you too, Mama, for being so brave and having these babies," Harry assured her, "Now, rest. And yell if you need anything. Ryan and Draco will probably come with me- they've been restless all morning- but Hermione's rereading the Lord of the Rings," Harry grinned cheekily, "She should be done in the 20 minutes it'll take us to get to the store and back."

Jenna laughed quietly, even as she obediently closed her eyes to sleep. Harry kissed her forehead once more and slipped quietly from the room.

A month and a half later, Aderyn Lilith and Cassiopeia Greta Black were born.

"Welcome to the world, little Addie and little Pia," Harry whispered softly in the small hospital room.

Jenna was fast asleep in the bed, having come through the birthing safely, but very tiredly. Arlene, too, was asleep in the chair next to the bed, holding Jenna's hand in her own. Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ryan stood crowded around the bassinets, speaking softly to each other as they gazed down at their new siblings.

"Hi Addie. Hi Pia," Hermione offered gently, offering one of the pretty pink newborns a finger to clasp, "Aderyn and Cassiopeia, such unusual names for perfect little things."

"Unusual should be part of our family name," Ryan laughed gently, unconsciously tapping out the words in Morse Code on the edge of the bassinette, adding laughingly, "Normal people are freaks."

"They're so tiny," Draco murmured, gently tracing Pia's little wrist with one finger, "They look like they're going to break in half."

"But they won't-we'll protect them," Harry interrupted softly, voice hard with determination and protectiveness, gazing down at his new sisters, "We'll always protect you, little ones."  
XoXoXoXo

Remus walked slowly down the stairs, wondering what had possessed him to do this. His soft-soled boots made only the slightest of sounds as they travelled across the dungeon floors. He stopped, finally, before the cell that Sirius had been locked in.

It had been almost a year since they'd captured him, but, still, he said nothing. The Veritaserum Severus supplied continued to be useless on Sirius and, despite how many times Alastor had suggested the theory of tampering, Albus had been adamant in Severus' abilities and loyalties. Sirius was fed only enough to keep him alive and he'd thinned considerably. Every time someone came into the cell, Sirius made it a habit to scuffle viciously with them, until only house elves entered the place. As it was, Sirius hadn't seen a human in several weeks.

Sirius, looking nothing like the healthy man who'd first been captured, looked up in surprise from the cot he's been given. Brows furrowed in confusion, he asked, voice hardly above a croak, "Moony?"

"Don't call me that." Remus snapped, frowning.

"Oh, you're here to try again?" Sirius laughed mirthlessly, laying back on the tiny cot as he asked, "Don't you remember our school days at all, _Moony_? I don't give up the ones I love- never have and never will."

"Except that you gave up Lily and James already," Remus returned, suddenly without any bite. Without really thinking about it, he slid down the wall across from the cell, bringing his knees up to his chest. Resting his arms idly on his legs, he asked, "Why'd you do it, Sirius? I thought- we all thought- that you loved James and Lily."

"I do-I did." Sirius returned, just as wearily, "But no matter how many times I say it, you won't believe me anyway, so I'm no longer going to waste my breath about it."

Silence prevailed, before, softly, Sirius spoke again, "Harry's siblings are Ryan, Hermione and Draco. Each of them has had a hard past that holds them together. Hermione's parents were killed by Death Eaters and Draco's father was Lucius Malfoy-my cousin did something right finally, when she put Draco in that orphanage. The three of them found Ryan one day in the park-her father had beaten her within an inch of her life- and she was born deaf. And we both know Harry's story.

"My wife's mother owns a lot of dogs. The kids love them. We have 2 dogs, Cooper whose 8, and his pup Boomer, 2, a cat named Stu who's about 4 and a snake named Sarah. Even though Harry has a…certain affinity for snakes, Sarah loves Ryan. Stu is all Hermione's and Boomer and Draco are very close. But Cooper is all Harry's.

Sirius grinned, "The boy loves that dog like you wouldn't believe. If you've never believed a dog could smile, you just have to see Cooper when Harry comes home from being away for a while. Cooper's older, and dignified, now, but he still knocks Harry over on occasion and gives him hugs…" Sirius continued, glazing over the training that he and Jenna were giving the kids and many other things in Harry's life. Despite how hard he tried to remain impassive, Remus couldn't help but fall in love with the boy-and his siblings- all over again with these stories.

Finally, though, he left, still saying nothing to Sirius. Sirius watched him go, face soft with worry and hope, but said nothing either-he hoped maybe he'd cracked the walls.

And, unbeknownst to Sirius, small little doubts were forming in Remus' mind-how could a man this in love with his kids and simple life be a murderer?  
XoXoXoXo

Minerva quietly opened the door to Albus' office, slipping inside. She sighed at the sight of Albus, sitting behind his overcrowded desk and gazing blankly into the roaring fire.

"Still no word, Albus?" Minerva asked quietly as she padded across the room to his side.

Looking up from his contemplation of the flames, Dumbledore met her question with a weak smile. Resigned, he answered, "No…I just don't understand it. I know that, if anything, Harry must be a wizard-he _must_. But they aren't at any of the schools-_No one_ has contacted me."

"Then they must be home schooled," Minerva concluded before, curiously, she asked, "But how are they being trained then? Surely, the Canadian MOM must have alerts for accidental magic for minors?"

"They do," Dumbledore sighed, "But Black and James figured it out in their 5th year."

"Oh, Albus," Minerva sighed, "What are we going to do? Little Harry…"

"I don't know, Minerva, I just…don't know."  
XoXoXoXo

"8…9…10!" Harry called out, stalking forward in search of his year-old sisters. Opening up a cupboard under the stairs, where they kept some old boxes, he yelled, "Gotcha!"

The twins squealed delightedly as Harry pulled them out from between stacks of boxes, holding one identical twin beneath either arm. They both shared Jenna's copper-blonde-mix hair and Sirius' facial structure. The only difference between them was that Addie's eyes were the same grey as Sirius' while Pia's were their mother's mixed colour. Between them, they seemed to complete the family and the Black family was often mistaken for being biologically related-though they never corrected anyone.

"Ha'y!" the duo gurgled with delight as Harry expertly manoeuvred them onto either hip. Throwing their arms around Harry's neck and kicking their legs in delight, matching each other's actions identically, they squealed, "Ha'y, Ha'y, Ha'y!"

"Yes, I'm Harry," he laughingly agreed, bumping his nose first against Addie's and then Pia's nose in an Eskimo kiss, "Now, Misses Aderyn and Cassiopeia, let's go find our mummy, shall we?"

"Mama!" the duo squealed happily as they began chattering nonsensically in Harry's ears.

"Right, Mama." Harry agreed again, nodding absently to their indiscernible voices as they walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Pia yelled suddenly, pointing a chubby finger at the framed portrait that hung on the wall in the kitchen. With a grin, Addie echoed loudly, "Daddy!"

The portrait was one Harry had drawn and painted of Sirius. He was gazing straight out of the canvas, his grey eyes twinkling and a roguish smile on his lips. His black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, but one stubborn lock of hair fell across his forehead and eye. His image was laid over the outline of a Grim.

"Yup, that's our daddy," Harry murmured softly, bringing the twins closer to the portrait so that they could touch their father's face through the glass, "and we're going to get him back someday."

"Daddy," Pia smiled gummily at him, while Addie continued to pat the image of Sirius' face.

"Yea, Daddy," Harry repeated, smiling, then, "Now, let's go find our Mama Red."

"Mama!" Pia and Addie crowed together once more, the sad thoughts of their father gone as Harry stepped into the backyard where the rest of their family was converged, "Gamma!"

"Hi babies!" Jenna greeted her youngest daughters with gentle kisses while Arlene scooped the twins from Harry expertly. While Arlene placed the twins on the ground next to Boomer, Cooper and Stu, (who'd somehow managed to escape the house and reach the family at Arlene's) and some of her older dogs, Harry jogged over to his siblings and joined in with their physical warm up.

Ten minutes later, Jenna blew a whistle and called, "Alright, kits, let's get started! Muggle stuff first."

Obediently, they lined up in 2 pairs, facing each other. When Jenna blew the whistle again, they began to spar with a combination of techniques. It was only the beginning of their daily routine."  
XoXoXoXo

11-year-old Ron Weasley nervously watched his elder twin brothers walk away, leaving him alone in the compartment. They'd stayed with him long enough to keep him company until the train pulled away before leaving. With the departure of Fred and George, the homesickness hit Ron like a blow.

He'd never been away from his parents and sister for much longer than a few days. Though he did miss his parents, he was glad to be out from under his mother's wings and his father's obsession. He only wished his sister Ginny, who was his best friend though he'd never admit it out loud, was there with him so he wouldn't be so nervous about the Sorting.

Before he could fall to deep into his depression, the door to Ron's compartment slid creakily open. A short, podgy boy with black hair and blue eyes stood in the doorway, pulling a trunk along behind him.

"Um, hi," the boy greeted, before nervously asking, "May I sit with you? All the other compartments are full."

"Sure," Ron said nervously, moving forward and helping the other boy lift his trunk up to the shelf. Once they were seated, Ron said, "My name's Ron Weasley. What's your name?"

"I'm Neville." He replied softly, shy eyes downcast, "Neville Longbottom."

A slight silence fell between the two boys, one shy and one bold. Neither knew what to do or say in this unfamiliar situation.

"So…" a grin touched Ron's lips as he asked, "Favourite Quidditch team?"

Neville grinned back, "Chudley Cannons."

"No way!" The two boys easily launched into conversation and, within minutes, were best friends.  
XoXoXoXo

Minerva wandered aimlessly through the halls of Hogwarts, her mind far away, not even noticing as she entered the dungeons. It was only when she was just outside of Severus' private quarters that she was pulled from her thoughts, caught by the sight of something white on the dungeon floors. Bending, she picked up the Muggle photo.

A family of 7 occupied the photo; a mother, 4 preteens and 2 babies. The grey-eyed baby was in the arms of the auburn haired daughter while the other baby was in the arms of the brunette daughter. The daughters were seated side-by-side, a brother lounging casually on either side, while the mother, standing beside them, gazed off into the distance. Two dogs, a cat and a snake were also in the picture.

Minerva recognized the mother and the older children from the Order raid on the Black house. As well, she would never forget those emerald eyes…Minerva flipped the photo over, hoping to discover more.

She found more than she wished she had. In neat, feminine writing, the words on the back of the photo read;

"Dear Sly-Sev,'

Hey big brother, how are you? We're all missing you like crazy down here! We can't wait to see you this weekend!

All our love,

Your favourite Blacks.'

Minerva stood in shock for several moments before making up her mind determinedly. Slipping quietly into her Animagus form, she slid into the shadows, silently waiting for Severus to lead her to Harry.  
XoXoXoXo

Harry gently rocked the twins in the rocker beside their cribs while Hermione read aloud from a collection of fairytales. They were all in Hermione, Ryan and the twins' room, relaxing. Hermione was laying on her stomach on the bed, flanked on wither side by the dogs while Draco and Ryan lay on Ryan's bed, Ryan facing Hermione so she could "hear" the story too.

Suddenly, Harry frowned, his scar prickling uneasily and the hair on the back of his neck standing on end; there was someone/something nearby who/that shouldn't be. Gently, he stood, slipping the two half-asleep babies into their crib, telling Hermione through their mind-to-mind to keep talking. As his keen ears caught the sound of light feet in the hallway, Draco slipped off the bed and stood protectively in front of the crib while Hermione continued to read numbly, her eyes trained on the door but her voice steady so as not to give them away. Ryan, too, slipped to Draco's side and stood beside him to protect their sisters, her hands smoothing their brows to keep the twins quiet, while Harry stalked silently to the doorway, flicking his wand (which had been purchased in the Canadian Wizarding Market, along with those of his siblings) from his arm holster. This was all done in a matter of seconds.

And then, swiftly, Harry rounded the doorway, the 'stupefy' already rolling from his lips, and the corresponding spell from his wand. The spell hit the intruder he'd sensed-a tabby cat.

"Mom! Gamma!" Harry hollered, keeping his wand and eyes trained o the stupefied animal, who, his senses told him, was more than just an animal. His voice let his siblings know everything was fine, "Come here please!"

Moments later, the hall was full to bursting point with people. Jenna and Zach had been chatting away in the living room to the visiting Severus, Nick and Matt-who'd both moved out a few years ago. Meanwhile, Bart, Daphne and their three girls, 9-year-old Allison, 7-year-old Christiana and 6-year-old Samantha, had been helping Arlene in the backyard with some of the dogs. At Harry's yell, everyone (including his siblings) ad come running to see what was wrong and now the small hallway was flooded with the family.

"Harry, babe, what's the matter?" Jenna asked in bewilderment from the back of the crowd where she and Severus were. She, and everyone else, looked around in confusion as they tried to discover what had caused the urgency in Harry's voice that had brought them all up to the hallway.

"I'm not a hundred percent positive, but I'm pretty sure this cat is an Animagus," Harry answered eyes and wand still on the cat, "She isn't safe at any rate."

Jenna frowned as Severus craned his neck in a failed attempt to catch a glimpse of the cat while she murmured under her breath, "Cat…cat?"

"Let's move to the living room," Arlene commanded, her voice cutting through the bubble of noise that was swelling from her family, "There's not enough room in here for all of us."

Obediently, the large group tramped down the stairs and, by the time Harry, levitating the cat in front of him, had begun to descend the stairs, most of them were seated. Sarah was curled around his neck, hissing distastefully at the cat as the two dogs preceded him, and Stu scampered ahead and jumped into Hermione's arms.

The minute Severus caught sight of the tabby, he cursed, "Minerva!"

"McGonagall," Jenna hissed, starting forward angrily, only to be stopped from murdering the Animagus by Arlene.

Unceremoniously, Harry let the cat drop to the floor. With a look of disgust, Hermione flicked her wand, the blue light enveloping the cat-Animagus and forcing her back to her human shape.

"Well," Minerva sniffed indignantly despite the slight fear in her eyes, "I don't think I've ever been treated like _that_ before!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't invade the privacy of others' homes!" Harry snarled, pointing his wand at her threateningly.

"Minerva, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Severus demanded, face fused with anger, "Did you _follow_ me?"

"Of course I did, Severus Snape!" Minerva shrieked back, her fear momentarily forgotten in her anger at the Potions Master, "How could you betray us like this!?"

"Betray you?" Severus laughed derisively, his twisted angry face that of Professor Snape, and not the family's Sev, "I didn't betray _you_, Minerva. All I did was love and cherish my family. I kept my nephew safe from Dumbledore's hands. You think I would leave these children and my sister to a man who would hurt them in anyway? Open your fucking eyes, Min, and look at these children. Do they _look_ like they've been raised by someone into the Dark Arts?"

And, of course, they didn't. Ryan had nervously attached herself to Harry's side, something that she still did when confronted with strangers, despite how hard she tried not to, with Sarah curled comfortingly around her neck. Cooper had laid down in front of them without a sound, his head on his paws, but his body was tensed and ready to attack. Hermione and Draco also stood by Harry, both keeping wary eyes on the Professor, with Stu twined between Hermione's legs and Boomer sat by Draco, lips twitching with suppressed anger. Harry still had his wand trained on her, eyes furious, but he had his free hand wrapped supportively around Ryan. They looked angry and ready for a fight, but they also looked healthy and, by the slight lines around their eyes and mouths, happy.

"Severus, sit down," Arlene said sharply, standing and pushing Severus to a seat, not bothering to let Minerva speak before she said sternly to her family, "I shall not allow you to start spouting insults- like I know you will in a minute- no one in mu house will be brought to _their_ level!"

"Why are you here, McGonagall?" Jenna asked wearily, her mind racing to try and figure out how to get out of this mess with _everyone_ alive and her children and nieces unharmed, "Haven't you torn our lives apart enough as it is?"

Minerva said nothing for a few moments, her gaze flicking over the people in the room before she came to a decision. With a sigh, she spoke.

"I came with the intention of finding your location and handing it over to Dumbledore," Minerva let the protests reach only a grumble before she added firmly, "But I've changed my mind."

"What do you mean you've changed your mind?" Severus asked suspiciously, eyeing the woman who he respected most in the world (but for Jenna and Arlene) but who was also a threat to his family.

"I mean exactly what I've said, young man," Minerva frowned her stern-professor-frown at him, "Even though Albus has done what he's done because he thought it was right, he's obviously been wrong," she turned her softened gaze on Harry as she added, "I always knew you shouldn't have been left with the Dursleys, and I'm glad you're away from that. But, because I did not find Albus' decision to leave you there, I owe you. So, I shall repay you with Black-_Sirius'_ location."

While the family room quickly became deafeningly loud with excitement, Harry slipped away from his siblings and to Minerva's side. She watched apprehensively as he approached her, coming with no one but the copper-coloured old dog at his side.

When he reached her, he stood silently before her for a moment before softly, he told her shyly, "The only ones I've ever blamed for what happened to me were the Dursleys, and, when I was too young to know better, myself."

Quiet herself, nervous for the first time in a decade, Minerva asked, "So you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," Harry replied with a soft smile before Jenna's voice rose above the din, asking Minerva for her husband's location.

"Oh, please," Hermione whispered breathlessly, clutching her mother's hand tightly.

"Oh, child," Minerva sighed softly, her heart breaking as the four children gazed at her with such hope, "He's at Hogwarts, in the dungeons. Albus didn't hand him over to the Ministry because he wanted the information from Sirius about your location and knew the ministry would only give him the Kiss so that they could look good. Only, they got sick of getting no answers from him and stopped trying months ago. Sirius spends most of his time alone now."

"Where, exactly, in the dungeons?" Ryan asked softly, each word pronounced carefully, as she always did when talking to strangers.

"The room in the farthest and deepest part of the castle-you know where, Severus," McGonagall answered, sharing a look with the younger man, "He is only ever visited by house elves-you should be able to steal him away easily enough since Dumbledore is away from the castle for the night."

"Mom, you'll watch the twins?" Jenna asked softly, hope and determination in her eyes, Maria clasping her arm tightly in her own hope for her 'brother'.

"Of course I will, darling," Arlene answered, lifting Pia from Daphne's arms and Addie from Matt's as the older Black children scattered to prepare. Tears in her eyes, she murmured, "Bring my other son home."  
XoXoXoXo

The quartet moved quickly through the house, changing swiftly into loose black clothing and equipping themselves with various weapons. The four of them had 3 daggers each, one in each boot and another strapped to a forearm. In a holster on their other arm were their wands and, hidden beneath their shirts at the small of their backs, was a gun (which Jenna had, after much debate, taught them how to use). With this accomplished, they returned to the living room where the family and Minerva waited.

"I really wish you'd let me go with you. I don't like you going alone," Zach was saying as they entered, though he knew that they would need someone to rescue the kids if they were caught.

"Maria and I are trained Aurors, Zach, and Severus is…Sev! Not to mention how much training the kids have gone through for something just like this." Jenna continued but Harry tuned her out, instead kneeling down among the animals they claimed as family.

Opening his mind up completely, he talked to all of them at once as he requested, 'I need a favour.'

'Just ask it, Ink-Boy,' Cooper's deep voice rumbled back as he gazed steadily back at his boy, the other three chorusing their agreement.

'I need you to stay here while we go get our father,' Before the protests went too far, he added, 'I need you to protect the rest of the family while we're gone. I need you to protect my little sisters and young cousins especially.'

'Then we shall,' Cooper's rumble overrode the voices of the others as he padded over to the playpen where the 2 girls were situated, pausing only to touch Harry once with his nose for support.

'But Dad-" Boomer protested.

'There will be plenty of adventures for you to accompany our children on, but this is not one of them,' Cooper told his son simply as he settled himself in front of the play pen, 'For this adventure we must stay behind to protect the little ones and the ones that are magic-less.'

Grumbling slightly, but knowing who was boss, Boomer let himself fall carelessly among their 3 younger cousins, but only after a kiss for Draco. After a quick goodbye to Harry, Stu moved to Hermione to say his good luck. Sarah, after hissing a command to "be safe and don't die!" into the boy's ear, slid to Ryan to say goodbye before sliding along the carpet to twine herself leisurely up Arlene's leg and around her waist.

"Alright," Jenna said softly, her voice cutting through the quiet chatter, "Let's go!"

Obediently, the others followed behind, saying goodbye as they separated from the rest of the family.

Though he knew his father couldn't hear him, Harry thought, 'Padfoot, here we come."  
XoXoXoXo

A/N- Hey, look it didn't even take me that long to get this chapter up this time:D Originally, I was going to have it so that the twins actually didn't live, but I, at 1 pm yesterday, my niece, Zaira (pronounced Zee-air-uh) Elizabeth was born. Originally, they thought ZiZi had respiratory problems, but, thank God, she's perfectly healthy. However, after that scare, I just couldn't bear to kill Addie and Pia, so there you go, you get a miracle:D Well, I have to go now. The next episode may take a little bit, because I'm moving to the basement and it might take me a few days to get settled in, but I'll do what I can. Well, gotta run!

Love,

Red


	13. Saving the Stone And Meeting Friends

**With the Love of Parents**

**Chapter 13: Finding the Stone and Meeting Friends**

****

The Blacks, Severus, Maria and Minerva arrived in Hogsmeade via a hastily-and illegally- made Portkey. The group blended in perfectly with the shadows as they crept quietly to Honeyduke's, where Draco made quick work of the lock while the others covered him.

Almost cat-like in their silence, the group slipped through the door and into the basement. Severus, Maria and Minerva were confused about how to continue but, thanks to Sirius' many stories, the Blacks knew what to do. Jenna opened up the trap door, ushering first Maria, then Minerva and Severus, then the kids and, after a quick prayer, herself into the tunnel.

The group of 8 moved quickly through the tunnel, reaching the end in a mere 13 minutes. Harry slipped out first, checking for others in the hallway before helping his sisters and brother out. While his siblings kept watch, Harry helped his mother and aunt out and then Minerva as well. Severus hopped out himself, but clapped a strong hand to his nephew's shoulder in support.

"Now, you take the lead," Jenna murmured quietly to her former professor, and the group fell in line, Minerva in the lead and Jenna in the rear, all eyes alert.

They traveled down many corridors and secret passages, down staircases and through dusty, unused classrooms, without meeting a soul. Their solitude lasted only until they reached the last staircase that would lead them to the floor where Sirius awaited them.

They were just rounding the last corner when an out of breath pair of 1st years collided into the group. Minerva fell backwards, but Severus and Ryan caught her easily. Meanwhile, Harry caught the arm of the redhead and Draco that of the black-haired boy before the two could perform some very painful face plants.

"S-Sorry," the redhead panted, before, looking up, he caught sight of Harry's scar and gasped, "H-Harry Potter!"

"Weasley! Longbottom!" Minerva said sharply, almost desperately, "What are you two doing out of bed and in the halls this late?"

While his friend recoiled slightly from the intimidating group, Weasley, overcoming his hero worship, turned to the Professor, saying urgently, "P-Professor, he's going after the Stone!"

"How do you know about the Stone?" Snape asked sharply, pushing slightly to get in front of the group, his harsh face making the first year stutter nervously and causing his nieces and nephews to throw him a curious look.

"No-never mind that! _Who's_ going after the Stone?" Minerva demanded.

"Quirrel! It's Quirrel!" Longbottom spoke up, looking ready to die as all the eyes turned on him.

"We weren't seeing or hearing things and we _aren't_ a victim of one of the twins' jokes! Quirrel _is_ a Death Eater!" Weasley said firmly, "And he's-he's got You-Know-who in his-in his head!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Maria demanded, looking between the two boys in incredulity.

The redhead turned to the Blacks and Maria, his face a mixture of solemnity and anger as he stated, "My name is Ron Weasley and this is my friend Neville Longbottom. I discovered, and Neville was a witness to the fact, that our Defense Professor has You-Know-Who in the back of his head. But no one believed us-everyone thinks we're crazy, or under a spell, or that we're the victims of one of my elders brothers' pranks gone wrong."

McGonagall sighed, shaking her head in exasperation as she said, not for the first time, "Not this again, you two! I've told both of you time and again that Quentin Quirrel _is not You-Know-Who_!"

"Professor!" Neville yelled, surprising all but Ryan, who'd been curiously watching him screw up his courage, with his abruptness, ""He is going after the Philosopher's Stone RIGHT NOW!"

"Longbottom-" Minerva began sharply, while Draco threw the boy an appraising, approving look.

"Wait!" Jenna interrupted, startling all but her middle daughter, who was again, watching for everyone's reaction while she listened in through mind-to-mind, "The Philosopher's Stone…has the power to turn any metal to gold and-"

"Creates the Elixir of Life" Hermione gasped, wide-eyed-she was the only one who enjoyed and retained the information gleaned from the many old books their parents had lying around.

"But, if this _is_ Voldemort and he gets it, then-" Draco whispered, horrified comprehension crossing his face.

"Voldemort could become immortal," Ryan half-gasped, her fingers faltering as she spoke, despite the routine of it all.

Neville and Ron looked curiously at the girl and, shy by nature and still uncertain around strangers with her deafness, despite her family and her experience, Ryan ducked quickly behind Severus where they couldn't see her. Severus glared his Professor-glare at the two boys, who hurriedly looked away, and drew Ryan back into view, with a glare at the girl as well, for letting herself be intimidated. Ryan smiled back and silently signed back her thanks before they both returned themselves to the conversation at hand.

"You-Know-Who is _dead_!" Minerva cried out in frustration.

"Respectfully, Madame McGonagall, no, he isn't." Harry contradicted softly, his voice nonetheless catching everyone's attention, "_Voldemort_ has never been dead, at least not completely."

"What?"

"All his life, Harry's been able to sense when something dangerous is nearby, or when something isn't right-it's how he caught you," Jenna explained.

"And he's always had…visions of a sort, through Voldemort's eyes as he possesses some new soul or even, sometimes, through 3rd person or Death Eaters on rare occasions," Severus explained, remembering all the Dreamless Sleep Harry had had to take as a child so he could sleep without the horrifying visions, "They've only stopped the last 6 months- since Harry learned to block his mind completely."

Harry blushed slightly, remembering how childish he'd been about his uncle's harsh training. Because of the dark, thankfully, no one saw, but Severus and Maria both threw their nephew a knowing look as everyone turned their eyes to Jenna again as she spoke.

"Sirius and I just thought it was an after effect of James and Lily's death, but it continued for so long, and it was all so true…"

"Wait," Severus said suddenly as something else clicked together in his mind, the thought making him push away everything else, "Where did you say he put Sirius?"

"In the farthest and deepest part-oh my!" Minerva interrupted herself with a startled cry as the same realization hit her.

"That's where the Stone is, isn't it?" Maria asked grimly as she tensed expectantly.

The Black family swore colourfully and almost in unison before Jenna demanded, "Let's _go_!"

Minerva remained in the same spot for several seconds in her shock, before Jenna's animal-like snarl forced her into motion. Minerva moved quickly through the few hallways that were left with the others hot on her heels. She led them down through the castle to a cell-like room-an _empty _room.

"No," Hermione whimpered as she stared at the empty room, her voice heartbreaking as Ryan softly whispered, "Padfoot."

"Quirrel. Quirrel or Voldemort or _whoever the hell he is_ must have taken Paddy down with him, for some reason." Draco said angrily, glaring fiercely at the trapdoor in the floor.

"Then let's go!" Harry demanded, eyes and body tense and ready to fight, "We came to save Padfoot and that hasn't changed!"

His family was quick to agree- making the others look at them incredulously for willingly going to Voldemort-but Severs firmly cautioned, "Wait, you can't just rush in there. There are traps and puzzles that were built and set to protect the stone."

The room fell into silence for but a second before Draco commanded, "Tell us what they are and we'll figure out how to get past them."

"Every teacher Dumbledore trusted most came up with _something_ to help guard the Stone. The first thing, right beneath the trapdoor, is Devil's Snare, which-"

"Will back away when confronted with fire," Neville piped in, though even he looked surprised that he's spoken up. When all eyes turned to him, he shyly admitted, "I like Herbology."

"Right," pause, "And then there's a troll-"

"Which will have to be taken by force," Harry murmured absentmindedly, his mind already tumbling with defensive spells to get rid of it.

Minerva nodded at him before continuing, with a hint of pride to her voice despite the situation, "Then there's mine. It's a life-size chess set. You have to play to get across-"

"That's no good," Hermione interrupted in a mutter, her mind already trying to discover other possible routes, "We're all rubbish at chess."

"But I'm good," Ron spoke up, half-nervous, half-excited, "I'm the Gryffindor House Chess Champion-No one but my grandfather has beaten me since I was 9 years old." He paused, adding, "Though Neville has come close a few times."

"Then you'll have to come with us," Maria said simply, "Until you beat the chess game-then you'll have to come back through."

"What else?" Jenna asked softly as both hope and fear fought for dominance inside her- she couldn't believe she was actually walking into Voldemort's hands and bringing her kids with her, but she also knew that nothing would stop them from saving Sirius now.

"There's a room with charmed keys after that. They fly and mingle together but only one of them fits the lock," Draco set to work on that, mumbling quietly to himself, "In the next room there is a 3-headed dog contributed by our games keeper, Hagrid-"

"We'll have to put him to sleep with music," Jenna said, turning her eyes to her middle daughter.

"I'll put him to sleep with my favourite lullaby," the girl grinned as she signed, her eyes alight with hope and a dangerous glint of anger for the man who'd so hurt her family-the same glint that lurked in all of the family's eyes.

"And then there's my potions logic puzzle," Severus added, "But I will be with you so that will be fine. No one knows what the last thing is-it was Dumbledore's."

"Professor McGonagall, I think you need to go back for help," Jenna said softly, "As much as we dislike Dumbledore, he's the only one Voldemort is scared of."

"You can't be seriously doing this." Minerva said, suddenly nervous, "Wait for him-I'll send Fawkes and he'll be here within the hour. Your just children and younger people- he's killed more people than you've had years to live."

"Then you'd better hurry," Harry said grimly, "Because we will not leave our father there by himself any longer than this." Eying Neville, he more stated than asked, "You're coming along?"

At the chubby boy's firm nod (after a quick look at the set face of his best friend, who he'd never send into something by himself), Harry nodded proudly at the boy before commanding, "Let's go get Padfoot."  
XoXoXoXo

The group moved quickly through the labyrinth of traps held beneath the trap door. The Devil's Snare was beaten back by a spell Neville used that caused the same reaction as real fire but didn't actually harm the plant. The troll, despite their number, was a problem because he was so enrage that he had a bit of an adrenaline boost (probably because of the rather large lump on his head). Severus had received a gash on his leg from said troll, but Maria had managed to bind it enough to stop the bleeding, while everyone else received very little or no injuries.

The chess game took even longer, almost a half hour, worrying everyone, but they did win-thanks to Ron's gracious sacrifice. Neville chose to stay with his friend there, to await either the return of the Blacks or Dumbledore's arrival. In the key room, Hermione changed herself to a hawk and caught the key within seconds, thanks to Draco's planning. Ryan sang Fluffy to sleep while her family stomped noisily past.

When they came upon the logic puzzle, there was just enough left to split between Jenna and the kids (though they almost had a fist fight of an argument about who got to go) so Maria and Severus were left behind. While Severus began frantically trying to make more of the potion with the emergency store of potion he'd brought, the group stepped into the large chamber.

Inside the chamber was a thin, gaunt man with a turban wrapped around his head. At his side was a tall, floor length mirror with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi (1). And, slumped weakly against the wall was a familiar, dark-haired man…

"Padfoot!/Sirius!" the Blacks cried out together, their voices a mix of hope and fright as they visibly restrained themselves from running to Sirius' side and presenting their own backs to Quirrel. Sirius' head shot u0p in surprise and his eyes landed on his family with shock.

"Jenny," he whispered hoarsely, "And Harry, Hermie, Dray and Ry!" his eyes were filled with love and hope before, suddenly, fear took hold as he harshly demanded, "Get out of here! Now!"

"No," Harry refused defiantly, his chin tilting up in the same manner as Sirius' did, his eyes, and the eyes of his family, glaring hatefully at Quirrel, "We're not leaving you here, Paddy."

"When we leave Hogwarts, you're coming with us, Paddy," Hermione said as she eagerly drank in the sight of him.

"You're our father," Draco added in a murmur, shooting his father a quick look before mimicking Harry and aiming his wand at the sneering, turban-clad man.

"We need you," Ryan said softly, taking a half-step forward, only for her mother's hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"You're coming home Siri-_today_." Jenna said firmly as her eyes blurred, lovingly gazing at the face of her beloved husband once more.

"No! Get out of here!" Sirius begged as he weakly struggled to stand, "You don't understand-"

"We know who he is, Padfoot." Harry interrupted him simply, never letting his hard gaze waver from the man who'd destroyed his family.

"Well, isn't this sweet?" Quirrel/Voldemort sneered, cutting into the long-awaited reunion finally, "The mutt returned with his Mudblood and their brats."

"At least I have people-people who love-me," Sirius panted back angrily as he straightened, using on hand on the wall to support himself, revealing to his family his painfully thin appearance and the fresh cuts and bruises on his body, "enough to-try and-save-save me."

"And what a waste of time when, after all that, I'm going to kill you all tonight," Quirrel smirked.

Quirrel snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly the Blacks (2). Jenna snarled as the ropes wrapped around her and her children and they had to resist the urge to snap the ropes with the magic Hermione had discovered-if they were to get out of this, they needed to be together and they'd need to surprise him to overcome Voldemort. Quirrel giggled manically and Sirius made a move towards him despite his weakened body, but, with another snap of pale fingers Sirius, too, was bound.

"Now, wait quietly, Blacks, I need to examine this mirror." (3) Quirrel demanded before turning his back to them to do just that.

With Quirrel's back turned, Harry let down the block in his mind that allowed mind speak between people, connecting with his family easily, and was greet with Hermione hysterically demanding, 'Oh my God-Merlin! What are we going to do now?'

'Hermione, _calm_!' Sirius commanded, his mind-voice much steadier than his regular one. Love suddenly swamped them all through the connection as Sirius gave them a 'mental hug', so to speak, and, within seconds, they were all doing it.

Quirrel's tapping on the frame of the mirror and random mumblings finally drew them from their emotions and, craning her neck to see around her brother's, she asked, 'What is that?'

'We call that a _mirror,_ Ry,' Draco teased sarcastically, despite the situation.

While Sirius stifled a chuckle, Jenna scolded, 'Draco!'

"Merlin! That's the Mirror of Erised," Hermione exclaimed, forgetting to speak mind-to-mind, "I read about it once-it's supposed to show the viewer their heart's desire…"

"Shut up Mudblood!" Quirrel snapped angrily as he whirled from the mirror.

"Don't call her that!" Draco snarled angrily as he lunged, teeth bared, only to be stopped abruptly by the ropes that held him.

"Hm…Lucius' child. He'd be so disappointed." Quirrel smirked delightedly, "Of course, now that he has you back, he will have to rid you of your…Mudblood habits-he does so miss having a Malfoy by his side."

"You won't touch my son!" Jenna said fiercely, her eyes fairly spitting with anger.

"Ha! He is no more your son than Mudbloods are equal," Quirrel smirked. Jenna and Sirius snarled dangerously as he eyed Draco and Ryan and Harry tried to hop closer to he and Hermione. Ignoring them, he once again turned his back to them and focused on the mirror.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrel murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this…but he's in London…I'll be far away by the time he comes back." (4)

'We need to divert his attention,' Harry said, 'He can't have the Stone.'

'Harry James Potter-Black!' His parents cried out together in his head, both of their faces filled with worry as they struggled to remain quiet. Sternly, Sirius commanded, 'Don't do anything!'

'Too late," Draco sighed as Harry began struggling noisily against his bonds.'

"You won't get away with this!" Ryan blurted out, shooting anxious looks at her oldest brother as Hermione added desperately, "Dumbledore's already on his way back!"

Dumbledore snorted at them in disbelief but ignored their words. Instead, he left his attention on the mirror.

(6) "I don't understand…Is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"

Harry's mind was racing.

_What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment,_ he thought to himself, _is to find the Stone before Quirrel does. So, if I look in the mirror, I'll see myself finding it, which means I'll know where it's hidden! But how can I look without Quirrel seeing what I'm up to?_

'Harry, please!" Jenna pleaded as tears coursed anew down her cheeks, watching the way her son's mind was working furiously and knowing he was going to put himself into even more danger, 'Stop whatever you're doing, we'll think of something else!'

Ignoring her, he tried to edge to the left to get in front of the mirror without Quirrel noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight; he tripped and would have fallen if Draco and Hermione hadn't caught his shoulders with their own. Quirrel continued to ignore them. He was still muttering to himself.

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

And, to the Black's surprise, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrel himself.

"Use the boy…Use the boy…"

Quirrel rounded on Harry.

"Yes-Potter-come here."

He clapped his hands once and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Slowly, he stepped free of them.

"Come here," Quirrel repeated, "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."(6)

Uncertain, Harry looked to his family, eyes sad as he said, 'I have to.'

"I love you,' echoed 5 times in his head and Sirius, tear choked, demanded, "Be _careful_."

With a nod, Harry walked forward, Hermione whispering gently 'Lie. Look and lie, Teddy."

(7)Quirrel moved closer behind him. Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrel's turban. He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror and opened them again.

He saw his reflection, pale and scared looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put it's hand into it's pocket and pulled out a blood red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in it's pocket-and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow-incredibly-_he'd got the Stone_,

In his mind, in a distant corner, he heard his siblings exclaimed excitedly. Another of the things Hermione had discovered was that they could sometimes see through each other's eyes. Sirius and Jenna lack this ability-it had been hard enough for them to even develop the mind to mind ability. Zach theorized that it was because their magic was already developed and accustomed to being used in certain ways.

"Well?" Quirrel said impatiently, cutting through his thought, "What do you see?"

Harry screwed up his courage,(7) taking the encouraging words his family was whispering into his mind and using it to lend him even more courage.

"I-I see myself…at home, with my family," Harry invented, slightly nervous as the man breathed down his neck, "It's-It's Christmas and I've got the most presents."

Quirrel cursed under his breath. (8)

"Get out of the way," he said. As Harry moved aside, he felt the Philosopher's Stone against his leg. (9)

(10) A high voice spoke, though Quirrel wasn't moving his lips.

"he lies…he lies…"

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrel shouted, "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

The high voice spoke again.

"Let me speak to him…face to face…"

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough…for this…"

He couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, he watched as Quirrel reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrel's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.

Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound-as it was, Hermione gave a soft shriek behind him and Ryan whimpered quietly. Where there should have been a back to Quirrel's head, there was a face, the most terrible face any of them had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry Potter…" it whispered.

Harry tried to take a step backwards but his legs wouldn't move.

"See what I have become?" the face said, "Mere shadow and vapour…I have form only when I can share another's body…but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds…Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks…and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own…Now…why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into Harry's legs. He stumbled backwards. Distantly, he heard Ryan screaming, "Move!"

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face, "Better to save your own lives and join me-"

"Never!" the family yelled it as one, knowing that, even if it cost them their lives, they had to stay true to _their_ cause.

(11) Quirrel was walking backwards at Harry, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.

"How touching," it hissed, "I always value bravery…yes, boy, your parents-your _real_ parents-were brave too…I killed your father first and he put up a courageous fight…but your mother needn't have died…she was trying to protect you…Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"Never!" (11)

Harry sprang away from him/them, back towards his family. Immediately, Voldemort screamed, "SEIZE HIM!" and next second, Harry felt Quirrel's hands close on his wrist. At once, a needle sharp pain seared across Harry's scar; his head felt as though it was about to spilt in two; he yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrel let go of him. The pain in his head lessened-he looked around wildly to see where Quirrel had gone and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers- they were blistering before his eyes.

"Get up Harry!" Sirius yelled as he struggled against his ropes, his weakened body doing no good to help, "Get up and run!"

Ryan, Draco and Jenna, too, struggled against the ropes while tears coursed down Hermione's face-she was the only one who seemed to remember at the moment that you couldn't escape magical bonds without using magic. As it was, with all the stress, worry and fear coursing through them, they'd lost their mind-to-mind connection, which was hard to keep up under normal circumstances. With a deep, gasping breath, Hermione tried to push away all emotions and focus on the fire magic, to burn away the ropes-but she had to be very careful and in complete control or else she would lose the fire and burn everyone to death.

"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" Voldemort shrieked again (12) breaking Hermione's concentration a moment before she forced herself to focus once more. The villain's cries mixed with the Black's screams of "Run, Harry, run! Go!"

(13) Quirrel lunged, knocking Harry clear of his feet, landing atop him, both hands around Harry's neck. Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrel howling in agony. Tears coursed down Hermione's face as Harry cried out but she blocked it forcefully, like her uncle had taught them.

"Master, I cannot hold him-my hands-my hands!"

And Quirrel, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms-Harry could see they looked burnt, raw, red and shiny.

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.

Quirrel raised his wand to perform a deadly curse and Ryan screamed in violent rage, causing the Mirror of Erised to crack straight down the middle, but Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrel's face-

"AAAARGH!"

Quirrel rolled off him, his face blistering too, and then Harry knew: Quirrel couldn't touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain-his only chance was to keep hold of Quirrel, keep him in enough pain to stop him doing a curse-to stop him from hurting Harry's family.

Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrel by the arm and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrel screamed and tried to throw Harry off- the pain in Harry's head was building-he couldn't see-he could only hear Quirrel's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"- And other voices, his family's, crying "Harry! Harry!" (13)

Hermione ignored the desperation she could hear and feel from her family. Her hands began to tingle, and then-yes, there! A small fire popped into her hands and set the ropes to smoking. Nut no, that wasn't enough-she needed more!

But, as Harry felt unconsciousness creeping into his mind, he suddenly felt Quirrel ripped from his grasp as the room was filled with even louder, dying screams and the vicious snarls of angry animals. Falling back, he landed with his hands out behind him as his vision slowly cleared.

Once it had, h3e was met with the sight of bloody, dead Quirrel. His death was courtesy of the thin, snarling black dog and hissing black panther that stood over his corpse. Hermione, Ryan and Draco rushed to his side, leaving the burnt remains of the rope in their wake.

"Hey," Harry croaked with a weak laugh as Ryan dug herself into his arms tearfully while Draco and Hermione knelt on either side, letting Harry put all his weight on them. Gratefully, he sagged against them tiredly, "What-What happened?"

"It was Hermione-Har, you should have seen her!" Draco grinned proudly at the blushing brunette, "While the rest of us were trying to escape magical bonds with physical force, she burned the ropes to ash!"

Smiling proudly, Harry leaned over and kissed his sister's scarred temple as he murmured, "Thank you, Mine, I owe you one."

"Come on, pups, we've got to go," Sirius said softly as he and Jenna approached the kids, once again in their human forms. Sirius' arm was wrapped firmly around his wife's waist, "We have to get out of here before Dumbledore arrives."

Draco, Hermione and Ryan-after some jostling- reluctantly let go of their almost-lost brother, and stood, going to their parents' side. Harry, however, could hardly keep himself in a sitting position and, with flaming cheeks, he looked to his father for help.

"Come on, Pup," Sirius said as he gently helped Harry to his feet and allowed the 11-year-old to put most of his weight on Sirius, "We'll support each other."

"Thanks Paddy," Harry murmured softly to his Sirius as he wrapped his own arm around the older arm, squeezing his father in thanks.

"Anything for one of my pups," Sirius returned and the Blacks began their trek through the traps again and picked up the ones they'd lost as they went.

Maria paused only long enough to crush her old friend in a tight hug before hurrying them along urgently. Severus, grinning brilliantly at them all, wrapped his arm around Harry to lend his nephew and brother-in-law more support but said nothing as they continued on their way. When they reached the room with the chessboard, they found Ron, panting heavily, had woken from his unconsciousness and he and Neville were 'walking it off'. Seeing the Blacks, plus their lost patriarch, coming their way, the two boys grinned delightedly and Hermione moved to stand on Ron's other side to help support him.

"Nice to see you made it," Ron chuckled as they merged back into one group, Ron smiling brightly at them from his friend's side.

Quickening their pace, the group continued on their journey and, as they did, Hermione told Ron and Neville two stories-of what had happened in the chamber and what had _really_ happened 10 years ago;. Finally, more than 2 hours after they'd first entered the place, they exited the tunnel. There, they met McGonagall who, after briefly telling them Dumbledore was on his way, silently joined the group as they threaded their way through the castle to the tunnel that led to Hogsmeade. There, they turned to each other.

"It was nice to meet you Ronald Weasley," Hermione said, a small blush staining her cheeks as she flicked a look at the redhead from under her eyelashes though she didn't pause as she added, "And Neville Longbottom."

"yes-and thank all of you," Harry said, pulling away to stand on his own feet as he shook the other teens' hands and handed the Stone over to McGonagall without hesitation.

"You too," Ron grinned, "Write us some letters sometime, huh- it gets kind of boring around here."

"Sure, we can always use more friends," Draco grinned while Ryan, clinging protectively to Harry's hand, shyly quipped, "There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them." (14)

The large group was still laughing as quick goodbyes were said. Then, the 6 Blacks and Maria disappeared into the tunnel and out of Hogwarts.  
XoXoXoXo

A/N Hello again my sweet ones, lol How's everybody doing? Good, I hope, lol. Well, see, I told you all that I wouldn't leave Sirius in there long. And yes, for those of you who haven't yet figured it out, Ron and Neville are going to play a bigger part in the next little bit-though my Black siblings will not become any less prominent. Well, in case you hadn't noticed, I used a bunch of J.K's stuff so;

1) Page 152, last paragraph, beginning at "with a…"

2) Page 207, last sentence of paragraph 11 and all of paragraph 12.

3) Page 210, Paragraph 4.

4) Page 210, Paragraph 6

5) Page 210, paragraphs 7 and 12

6) Page 211, paragraph 5 to end of paragraph 1 of page 212

7) Page 212, paragraphs 2 through 6

8) Page 211, Paragraph 4

9) Page 212, Paragraph 9

10) Page 212, Paragraph 10, from "A high…" to Paragraph 3

11) Page 213, Paragraphs 5 through 7

12)Page 213, Paragraph 8, from "Voldemort screamed…" through Paragraph 9, to "…again…"

13) Page 213, paragraph 9, from "Quirrel lunged…" through to Paragraph 4 of Page 214

14) Page 132, Last sentence

Please note that all the above mentioned quotes belong to the mighty J.K Rowling and were extracted from Philosopher's stone- I'm not J.K and anyone who thinks I am is obviously a cokehead :D

I must say that that last one was my favourite part :D Well, I'm going to go sleep cause I'm hitting burn out point, between the lack of sleep, work and writing. I will get the next one up when I can, but school starts for me this week so I don't know how much time I'll have, sorry :( If I could, I'd sit and write all day, but my mother makes me go to school, lol. Well, the more reviews I get the more I force myself to move my but! ;) Talk to you soon.

Love,

Red


	14. Whole Once More

**With the Love of Parents**

**Chapter 13: Whole Once More**

They landed with a thud in Arlene's living room, where both Harry and Sirius hit the floor due to exhaustion and pain. They'd been there no more than 5 seconds before they were beset upon by the Reddings and their animal friends.

While Arlene exclaimed over her son-in-law and the state he was in, the other adult Reddings surrounded Jenna, Maria and Sirius, too. Boomer knocked Draco over and placed happy, sloppy kisses over his boy as Stu hopped gaily into Hermione's arms. Sarah slid around Ryan's ankle and up the giggling girl's torso while Cooper came to Harry.

'Hello, my Ink-Boy." Cooper greeted as he nudged his way under the seated boy's arm and rested his aged body against Harry's weakened one, 'You brought back the Big Dog, I see.'

"Yea. It was hard,' Harry told his old friend, resting his head wearily against Cooper's.

'Doing the right thing is always hard, my boy,' Cooper responded simply, adding, 'So, then, I know you will have a hard life.'

"Thanks for the encouragement, Coop,' Harry joked, knowing it was true nonetheless-after all, he would always do what was right so long as he could.

'You know me, always the cheerleader,' Cooper returned, his tongue lolling out at his own joke before, nudging the boy with his wet nose, he said, 'Don't you think there are two little someone's who should be in here as well?'

Harry grinned at the reminder and, after a quick, one-armed hug for the copper coloured dog, he slipped out of the room. Carefully, and quietly, he made his way up the creaky stairs to his sisters' room, determinedly pushing away all thoughts of his pain. Stepping into the room, he found the twins already waiting for him, standing up in the crib they shared with their arms already outstretched towards him. Grinning, he obediently lifted them from the crib and into his arms, carrying them expertly

"Come on, my little ones," Harry smiled delightedly, settling one toddler on either hip as they exited the room, "Daddy's home!"

"Daddy!" the two girls crowed in happiness, bouncing up and down and babbling excitedly as Harry brought them down the stairs and into the living room.

"Padfoot!" Harry called out, his voice catching his father's, and the rest of the rooms, attention, "There are two people I think you should meet."

Sirius turned, standing among his brother-in-laws, while, at his side, his wife and children talked to his mother-in-law, staring at his son and the baby girls in his arms in wide eyed shock. The soft, copper-blonde hair that covered both the little girls' heads was that of his wife's family and there faces were that of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. One child had Sirius' eyes and the other had Jenna's.

"Padfoot, I'd like you to meet Aderyn Lilith and Cassiopeia Greta Black." Harry introduced with a wide grin, adding, "Baby girls, this is-"

"Daddy!" the two girls shrieked in delight as big, bubbly smiles covered both their faces.

"But-wha…" Sirius, open mouthed, stared from his youngest daughters to his wife and back again before demanding, "_How_?"

"Honestly, Dad, if _you_ don't know how babies are made then I want to know who the twins' real father is!" Draco quipped, eliciting laughter and a smack from Ryan.

With a gentle smile, Jenna touched her husband's arms lightly, saying, "I found out after you let, Siri. They're miracles-I had to stay in bed for almost 7 months straight to have them, but we all came through it just fine."

"These-These are our daughters?" Sirius asked in awe, slicking his gaze once more to his wife then back, in amazement, to his baby daughters.

"Yes, love, these are our babies." Jenna said with a happy little giggle as Harry strode forward and carefully transferred first Pia, then Addie, into their father's arms for the first time.

Sirius, still staring at the pair in awe, held the duo like glass figurines. Pia, meanwhile, grinned brightly at him as she blew a big spit bubble, while Addie again shrieked "Daddy!" and the two flung their arms around Sirius' neck. Tears in his eyes, Sirius hugged them back fiercely.

Jenna slid under his arm, taking Addie's weight as Sirius' free arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Sniffling, Hermione dashed to them, burying her face in Sirius' side while Ryan copied the motion and burrowed into her mother's free side. Harry and Draco followed quickly in their sisters' footsteps.

"Oh, thank Merlin you're home, Siri," Jenna said as tears rolled down her cheeks, "We missed you so much baby."

"Yea, darlin', I'm home," Sirius murmured as Harry took hold of Pia so Sirius could pull the other kids closer, tears in his eyes as he gruffly promised, "I'm home and I'm not ever leaving again."  
XoXoXoXo

Ron and Neville had only been in the Hospital Wing for less than 20 minutes before the room was flooded with the large, redheaded Weasley family as well as Neville's Gran. As the babbling Weasleys, and stern looking Longbottom matriarch, looked searchingly around for Ron and Neville, the Nurse, Madame Pomfrey, came from her office with an angry red face and began scolding the group of people.

"My patients need rest!" she rebuked them, before, spotting Ron, one of the redheads broke away from the group with a shriek of his name.

Ginny, his ten-year-old sister raced straight for his bed, ignoring the Nurse's yells to stop, jumping into his arms and colliding with his sore chest with a poorly concealed sob. Like every one of her brothers and both of her parents, Ginny had bright red hair, though hers, unlike her brothers', fell down her back in a tumble of waves and curls. Her eyes were bright and brown, though their could become black with anger and one offhand comment, and her soft, round face was covered the freckles that her 3 youngest brothers still shared.

"Hey now, Ginny-bear," Ron soothed gently, ignoring the pain in his head and chest (courtesy of that damn queen chess piece), softly smoothing his sister's hair from her forehead as he used her childhood nickname, "I'm fine little one, I'm alright."

Sniffling miserably, she wailed into his pyjama shirt, "They said you almost died!"

"Pfft, you know doctors, Ginny-they like to exaggerate," Ron said with a joking note to his voice as he gently jostled her over to his side instead of directly atop his aching upper abdomen.

"Oh Ronnie-my baby!" his mother, Molly, wailed, much like her only daughter and, and rushed to her youngest son's bedside.

Ron laughingly spluttered as he and Ginny were almost strangled as his mother hugged them tightly. He was immediately smothered in the smell of baking, wildflowers and Lady Stetson, the Muggle perfume that his father bought her every holiday without fail. Speaking of said father, Arthur Weasley, smelling of ink and leather, gently pried his wife away and took her place, kissing his youngest son's head warmly and clasping them tightly. Next came his eldest brother, Bill, smelling of dust and dirt, with his fang earring in place, followed by Charlie, smelling of smoke and fire, and vaguely of dung, teasing him with a ruffle of his hair and Percy, smelling of ink, cauldrons and scrolls, hugged him warmly, something he hadn't done since Ron was 5. And, finally, were the twins, Fred and George, smelling suspiciously of potions and explosions as they squeezed onto either side of the bed, sandwiching Ginny and Ron between them.

All Ron could do was laugh. He reveled in the many smells he'd always associated with his family as he scooted Ginny closer to make more room on the mattress for the twins.

Neville, meanwhile, had waited nervously as his Gran slowly approached the bed, her manner as far form that of the Weasley family as existed. Though he knew his Gran loved him, in her roundabout way, he was highly surprised when she hugged him-it was brief but warm.

"G-Gran?" he stuttered in surprise as she pushed him back on the bed, tucking the sheets firmly back around her grandson.

"Stupid boy," Augusta Longbottom muttered to him, without bite, "Going into a restricted area with _criminals!_"

"Harry Potter was with them, Gran," Neville told her, staring up at her with serious eyes, "And he's a hero. _Stop_ pushing me down please, I'm not injured."

Augusta glared at him as, with a wrinkled hand on his chest, she firmly pushed him down again, "The Nurse says that Black woman Confunded you, Ronald and Professor McGonagall-if that woman has the power to confound Minerva McGonagall than you need to stay in bed!" she paused, "And Harry Potter and his parents _are_ heroes, but that poor thing was kidnapped and brainwashed to believe in the Dark Arts-he'll be fine once Albus Dumbledore has him again."

"Gran, we weren't Confunded and Harry Potter isn't a believer in the Dark Arts," Neville interrupted firmly, surprising both of them as he'd never interrupted his Gran before in 10 years, "H-H-Harry, his guardians and his siblings were here to get Sirius Black and they defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"You-Know-Who is _dead_, Neville," Augusta said with conviction as she leaned closer to stare her grandson firmly in the eyes, "He's been dead for 10 years. Sirius Black and the woman he married came to this school to terrorize people. Black _was not _being kept here, Neville," she sighed, "We're going to get you help, child."

"He's not lying!" Ron's indignant voice cut into their conversation and the Weasley family parted from around his bed so that the redhead could glare at the Longbottom matriarch, "Sirius Black _was _here and Harry Potter and his family saved them. I don't know what happened 10 years ago with Mr. Black, but he's _not_ a Dark Wizard."

"Ron," Mrs. Weasley sighed, "The Healers from St. Mungo's are going to be here soon- specialists are coming to break the curses on you two."

"Where's Professor McGonagall? She knows what's going on." Ron glared furiously at the adults as he demanded his Head of House.

"Ron," Arthur said gently, reaching a hand out to the boy gently. When Ron pulled away impatiently, Arthur sighed, "This will all make sense once the Healers get here, son."

"WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!" Ron's angry yell shattered the silence of the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey came storming out of her office in response.

"I warned you about disturbing my patients!" she scolded, "Now, out, all of you."

"But-"

"Out!" Madame Pomfrey yelled, and she stood, hands on hips, glaring at the group as they reluctantly filed out.

"Madame Pomfrey, please, can I stay with Ron?" Ginny looked up at the Nurse with wide, tear-filled eyes.

Pomfrey looked down at the earnest little girl who was holding tightly to her big brother's hand. Though Ron still looked angry he, too, sent the Nurse a pleading look.

"Fine," she relented, "But _be_ _quiet_!"

Eagerly, Ginny kissed her mother's cheek and hopped back in beside Ron. Grumpily, the res of the Weasleys and the lone Longbottom said quick, uncomfortable goodbyes before leaving. Pomfrey checked the two boys over before disappearing again into her office.

"Gin, do you believe us?" Ron asked softly as he looked down at her, his eyes guarded but still trusting.

"Yes," Ginny answered without hesitation, looking back at him with trust in her eyes, "You've never lied to me about anything big like this before."

"Good," Ron looked to Neville and said, "They're not going to believe us. We'll have to pretend they healed us. They won't like it very much if we keep defending the Blacks."

Grimly, Neville agreed and said, "None of us can say anything."

"Agreed," the two Weasleys said together and the 3 friends fell into silence, contemplating the secret their lives were now led by.  
XoXoXoXo

Harry's hand flew across the paper, the coal pencil making a picture slowly emerge as his eyes flew between the canvas and his subjects. His eyes were intense as he drew, the magic of his fingers at work.

"Drawing something new, emerald eyes?" Sirius asked curiously as he flopped down beside his eldest. The older man's eyes fell on the sketch emerging on the page and added in a murmur, "It's looking really good."

Harry paused a moment to throw his father a smile before returning to his sketch. A few minutes later, he leaned back, finished, to eye it critically.

His four sister had emerged on the page in a life-like black and white sketch. Hermione was sitting on the ground cross-legged, with Pia settled comfortably in her elder sister's lap, Hermione's brown curls falling slightly over the baby's face. Ryan was sprawled on her stomach in front of the pair, with Addie laying on her back, Addie's head resting between Ryan's shoulder blades. Hermione had one arm wrapped loosely around Pia's waist and the other hand flipped the pages of a storybook as she read aloud to them all. Two puppies were wrestling playfully in the dandelion spotted grass beside them.

Pia, the real one, suddenly tottered over to them, collapsing happily into Harry's lap while the other 3 girls began playing with the puppies. Harry dropped a warm, affectionate kiss on his baby sister's head while she snatched up his sketchbook.

"Me!" she squealed happily, pointing a pudgy singer at her sketched self before, her finger moving, she said, "Mine, Addie, 'nd Ry'n."

"Right you are, pretty pumpkin," Sirius chuckled lightly, gently tucking a dandelion in her short, perky ponytail, "That _is_ you and all your sisters!"

Pia hummed happily before wriggling her way out of Harry's lap and waddling over to her father, arms raised as she imperiously commanded, "Up!"

Sirius laughed and obediently snatched her up and into his arms. He then lay back, holding Pia up above him as he supported her with his hands holding her loosely by her sides. Grinning impishly, he lowered her down and blew a loud raspberry on her chubby little tummy, making her screech with laughter.

Suddenly, Hermione appeared, snatching Pia from their father's arms and dashing away, crying out, "You'll never catch us!" Ryan, with Addie in her arms, was already almost at the house.

"C'mon Har!" Sirius grinned delightedly, jumping to his feet and hauling Harry to his with a helping hand as he added, "Let's get them!"

Sirius and Harry dashed after the girls, chasing them through the house and into the kitchen. There, the girls ducked behind their mother for 'safety'. Draco was also in the kitchen, sitting on the countertop with his feet swinging aimlessly while he laughed at his father and siblings.

"Alright, _alright_!" Jenna admonished laughingly as Sirius tried to reach around her for their laughing daughters. "Quit it, Siri." She giggled, pushing him towards the table as she added, "Sit down, all of you, it's time for lunch."

Laughing, the large family seated themselves around the table, Arlene joining them at Jenna's call-Maria was at work. Eagerly, they helped themselves to the large lunch that Jenna and Draco had made for them. Their loud, fun conversation was interrupted not ten minutes later as an owl landed on the sill of the window, almost toppling into the sink after a too-abrupt halt.

"Got it!" Harry called with a grin, up and out of his chair quickly. Untying the letter attached to it's leg, Harry set out a bowl of food and one of water for the weary bird. Flipping the envelope over, he read the address and passed it on to his mother with a simple, "It's from Uncle Sly." While his mother tore open the letter to read it, with his father reading over her shoulder, Harry turned back to the School owl.

'Hello,' he smiled, 'Thank you for bringing our letter.'

The owl stopped feeding and stared at Harry, cocking her head slightly and ruffling her feathers as she responded, "I've heard about you from the other owls-I had to come and see for myself.'

'Yes, my siblings and I are…unusual." Harry grinned before a commotion drew his attention back to his family and he said to her, 'I'm sorry, there are obviously matters to attend to so maybe we can finish talking later.'

'Certainly,' the voice was faded as Harry let the connection fall and turned to his family.

Sirius was mumbling disgustedly while Jenna looked thoughtful. Hermione too, looked indignant and Ryan was frowning at the letter that was now in Draco's hands. Draco, however, was chuckling lowly.

Curious, Harry requested the letter and Draco handed it over willingly. Severus' short note was attached to an article from the Daily Prophet and Harry read;

To my favourite sister, her dog, and her brood,

Sorry it took so long to get this to you-they finally stopped checking our mail. I thought you might enjoy it. I'll be around in a few days with a certain cat who would like to visit.

Love,

Severus.

Curiosity seriously piqued now, Harry flipped the letter over to read the attached article. With a roll of his eyes at the headline he read,

"Black Strikes Again!

Last night, while esteemed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore… was called from Hogwarts, there was a break in at our favourite castle. A break in by Sirius Black, his woman and the children they've kidnapped over the years…"

The article went on to talk about how they, the Blacks, were there to steal the Stone. It talked of how Harry and Draco had been 'taken' from both of their families-though it left out the part about how both of their "families" would have killed them eventually- and said Hermione and Ryan were Muggleborn children stolen from their own families.

It went on to say that Sirius had used Dark Magic to force Minerva, Ron and Neville into telling them the location of the Stone. It talked about how they'd torn apart Quirrel's body viciously and tried to get away with the Stone, but Minerva had broken through the mind control and managed to take it back. With the help of Severus, she'd "ran the Blacks out of the castle".

Harry's favourite part, though, was the part where they'd taken statements from his new friends' families; when the reporter had approached Ron's home, his mother had chased him away with a skillet. Neville's Gran had threatened to hang the man by his toes from a tower if he ever came around again.

Before he could make a comment on the article, however, a sudden movement on his mother's part caught Harry's attention. Snatching a spatula up from the drying rack, she rounded on Sirius.

"Engarde!" she yelled, eyes dancing merrily with laughter and mischief, "I am the woman of the notorious Sirius Black and if you don't surrender I will be forced to use my Dark Magic on you!"

"Oh yea?" Sirius demanded with a grin as he leapt to his feet, pulling a large wooden spoon out of the salad bowl, "We'll see about _that_!"

And, falling into their familiar rhythm, the Black household filled with laughter.  
XoXoXoXo

A/N YAY SIRIUS IS BACK! Ugh, it absolutely killed me to have him taken away and thankfully he's back now!

Also, I've had a few people get a little upset about the R/Hr hinting-if you've ever read anything I've ever written you'll know that the pairings are going to R/Hr and G/H for sure-sorry to ruin the "surprise".

Well, I've got to fly again, But hopefully I'll talk to you all again soon. Don't forget to review!

Love,

Red


	15. Letters Between Friends

**With the Love of Parents**

**Chapter 15: Letters Between Friends**

To: Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom June 10th

From: The Adventurous Quartet

_Hello, friends. We thought we'd take the chance that that stupid article was not your true opinion. If so, owl us back-if not, the owls won't return to us with tracking spells._

_Hoping to hear from you,_

_The Quartet_

To: The Quartet June 13th

From: Ron and Neville

**Hello back, friends. You thought right. Our thoughts and opinions are on your sides.**

**Ron and Nev**

To: Ron and Nev June 17th

From: The quartet

_We were all, our parents included, happy to hear it. We thought we'd begin by talking about ourselves. We live with our parents, our year old twin sisters Aderyn and Cassiopeia, our Aunt Maria and our Grandmother. We have 2 dogs, Boomer and Cooper, a cat named Stu and a snake named Sarah. Now, for an individual bio;_

_**I am the black-haired boy; you may call me Wolf. My blood parents died to save me and the 2 you saw with me **_**are **_**my Mum and Dad. My Mum saved me from my Aunt and Uncle, who I was left with and who would have gladly beat me to death. My siblings and I, contrary to popular belief are **_**not **_**dark. I take after my Dad- I love to draw.**_

I am the brunette girl-you may call me Owl. My mother and father were killed by Death Eaters when they were coming home from dinner. My Mum, my legal godmother, took me in as her own. If it wasn't for her I don't know what would have happened to me. I have a skill for dancing but books are my passion.

I am the blonde boy-you may call me Stag. My mother was killed by my sire after she hid me in an orphanage and he was killed by our Mum when he tried to hurt Wolf and me. She saved me. I like to cook and I eat chocolate religiously.

_And I am the redhead-Kitty. My mother died of a Muggle disease called cancer and my father beat me to within an inch of my life. My older brothers and sister found me in a park and my Mum and Dad have raised me ever since. I was born without hearing and what you saw was called sign language- a Muggle invention-and is the way we communicate without writing. There is nothing more important to me than my family. _

_**Write back soon,**_

_**Wolf, **_Owl, Stag and _Kitty_

To: The funny herd of animals June 21st

From: Ron and Neville

**Hello again. We hope you guys are still doing okay. It was fun to read about you and we thought we'd return the ****favour.**

**Well, my name is Neville Longbottom. I live with my Gran and my toad, Trevor. My parents live in a ward in St. Mungo's-they were tortured by a Death Eater until they retreated into their own minds. I'm not very good at schoolwork, especially Potions, but I'm excellent at Herbology. I love Fizzing Whizbees.**

_My name is Ron Weasley. I live with my five older brothers; Bill (20), Charlie (18), Percy (14) and Fred and George (12) and my little sister Ginny(10) and my parents. Bill is leaving soon to go to Egypt and be a curse breaker and Charlie is looking for somewhere to study dragons. Percy is very studious and a shoe-in for Head Boy and the twins are wild pranksters. I love to fly and my favourite team is the Chudley Cannons. My biggest goal in life is to do something that has me noticed as _Ron_, not "the youngest Weasley son"._

**We also have some questions if you guys don't mind. **_Answer them if you want, ignore them if you don't._

**What is your Dad's story? How do you know magic? **_Do you attend a Muggle school? Why do you live with your Aunt and Grandmother?_

**Well, we'll leave it at that for now.**

_Ron and _**Nev**

To: The Dynamic Duo June 30th

From: The Quirky Quartet

_**Hullo! It was good to hear from you and we had fun reading about you too. We decided that we would each tackle on of your questions. **_

_**My Dad was my blood father's best friend. They were part of a quartet nicknamed 'The Marauders'. When the Stink Lord decided to come after my blood family and I, my father chose a Secret Keeper. The whole world thought it was our Dad, but it was really one of the others of their quartet-the man who was "killed" the same day that those Muggles were blown up. The real Secret Keeper was a rat Animagus and escaped through the sewage system. My Dad escaped from his lovely old island home when the papers ran the story of my abuse and "kidnapping". He found the rest of us through Muggle means and I remembered him and who'd been the real Secret Keeper and, when Dad showed up on our doorstep, my Uncle tested him with Veritaserum. Dad was never given a trial by the MoM, but he **_**is **_**innocent!**_

Our parents, aunt and our 2 magical uncles have taught us everything we know about magic. Most of the magic we know is defensive, because both our parents used to be Aurors and we have an aunt and uncle who still are. We are all also quite proficient at Potions because we have another uncle who is a Potions Master. We have some training in Transfiguration, Charms and the like, but, compared to what you'll be learning at Hogwarts, we know nothing.

As for Muggle school-no, we don't attend it. We are, again, home schooled for our Muggle education. Our grandmother is a retired schoolteacher- she currently owns a dog breeding business. We don't attend a Muggle, or magical, school because your Headmaster's reach is too far and we're appropriately paranoid. Though we live in a Muggle community, we've already been spotted by a wizard once, if you haven't yet heard, so if we go into wizarding public we are always disguised. Mum wants us to get as much of our Muggle education as we can.

_And, finally, to our aunt and grandmother. Our aunt isn't really our blood aunt-she is our Mum's best friend and has been for years. Her husband and only child were murdered by Death Eaters several years ago and she fell into a depression-our parents made her move in with us to help her out and we've all just become so accustomed to each other that it would be too hard for her to leave us now. As for why we live with our Gamma- when the Headmaster and his birdy friends took our dad, they left our home in shambles and watched in constantly, so we're living with her until we find somewhere else.  
So, now, questions for you; Favourite colour? __**Book? Animal? **_What's it like attending a boarding school? Are the Gryffindors and Slytherins as hateful as we've heard? _**How did you two meet?**_

Well, that's all for now, but write again soon!

_**Wolf, **_Owl, Stag and _Kitty_

------

The year passed quickly, with many more, inane and happy letters between the 6 new friends. Over time they came to realize that they'd quickly become very good friends and had a lot in common. They shared secrets and adventures and, at Hermione's eccentric insistence, Ron and Neville sent them copies of the notes they did in some of their classes to keep up with the other two.

Ron and Neville also began to talk of the strange happenings around Hogwarts. Spiders were fleeing the castle (for which Ron was quite grateful), they heard hissing from the walls, and, most surprising and horrifying of all, people were being Petrified.

Hermione, after a lengthy amount of time spent buried in the extensive library that her parents owned, sent off a note to the duo mentioning the possibility of a Basilisk in the pipes. Ron and Neville, in turn, had sent an anonymous letter on to Dumbledore with the information and the school was being carefully inspected-but, oddly, hadn't been evacuated.

Despite their worry for their friends, the lives of the Black family went on. They moved out of the Redding house and changed their names. They'd moved into a ranch house and were now the proud owners of a racing farm-it had taken months and lots of help to do it but they had. The ranch also gave them much more freedom for their Defense practice and, with all the fresh air and hard work, they all slept soundly every night.

It was the night only a few days after Hermione had sent of her last night that it happened. Harry had a dream; a dream that was much more than a dream, where he, once again, fought Voldemort.


	16. Chamber of Secrets

**With the Love of Parents**

**Chapter 16: The Chamber of Secrets**

He was standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars engraved with carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long black shadows through the odd, greenish gleam that filled the place. (1)

He pulled out his wand and moved between the serpentine columns. Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowed walls. The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following him. More than once, with a jolt in his stomach, he thought he saw one stir.

Then, as he drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall.

Harry had to crane his head to look up at the giant face above; it was ancient and monkey-like, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous grey feet stood on the smooth chamber floor. And, between the feet, face down, lay a small, black-robed figure with flaming red hair. (2)

"Ryan!" Harry whispered his sister's name in horror, but checked himself from running to her side, because, though he thought this was only a dream, Harry had been through stranger events in his life.

Quickly, with his eyes scanning the area warily, he checked himself for any other weapons. Other than his wand, he had 2 unfamiliar daggers, one tucked in either boot. Thus assured that he was suitably armed and there were no visible threats, he ran to the figure's side.

Before he'd even rolled her over, he realized his mistake-this was not his sister. Her hair was too bright and freckles covered her face. She was a Weasley…Ron's sister, Ginny!

She was pale and unresponsive. Quickly, still alert for another's presence, he checked her pulse before holding his cheek above her lips, relieved to feel her breath on his skin.

"She won't wake," said a soft voice.

Harry jumped and spun around on his knees.

A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though Harry was looking at him through a misted window. (3)

"And who are you?" Harry asked simply, his emerald eyes locked on the newcomer as his hand crept towards the wand resting at his foot.

"Tom Riddle," the boy said it like it should have meant something to Harry, all the while twirling an unfamiliar wand, most likely Ginny's, in his hands.

"Are you a ghost?" Harry asked, hoping to keep the other boy occupied while he tried to reach his wand, and simultaneously reach his siblings through their mind to mind for help.

"A memory," said Riddle, "Preserved in a diary for 50 years."

He pointed towards the floor near the statue's giant toes. Lying open there was a little black diary. For a second, Harry wondered how it had got here-but there were more pressing matters to deal with. (4)

"How did Ginny get like this?" he asked slowly.

"Well that's an interesting question," said Riddle pleasantly. "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?" said Harry.

"The diary," said Riddle, "My diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes-how her brothers _tease_ her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how-" Riddle's eyes glinted "- how her brother Ron owled the _great_ Harry Potter _all the time_.."

All the time he spoke, Riddle's eyes never left Harry's face. There was an almost hungry look in them.

"It's very _boring,_ having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," he went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back, I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply _loved_ me. _No one's ever understood me like you Tom…I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in…It's like having a friend I can carry round in my pocket…"_

Riddle laughed, a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him. It made the hairs stand up on the back of Harry's neck.

"If I say it myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted. I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of _my _secrets, to start pouring a little of _my_ soul back into _her_…"

"What d'you mean?" said Harry, whose mouth had gone very dry.

"Haven't you guessed yet, Harry?" said Riddle softly. "Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."

"No," Harry whispered, his wand forgotten as he imagined the horrors the poor child had been through.

"Yes," said Riddle, calmly, "Of course, she didn't _know_ what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries…Far more interesting, they became…_Dear Tom," _he recited, watching Harry's horrified face, "_I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of __Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me…There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad…I think I'm the one attacking everyone Tom!_"

Harry's fists were clenched, the nails digging deep into his palms.

"It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary," said Riddle, "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. (5) Only it was her big brother Ron who found it and she just _couldn't let him find out it was her_! So she took it back and I had possession of her again."

"So I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. She struggled and cried and became _very_ boring. But there isn't much life left in her: she put too much into the diary, into _me_. Enough to let me leave its pages at last. I have been waiting for someone to figure it out, for someone to come, though I certainly wasn't expecting _you._ I have many questions for you Harry Potter."

"Like what?" Harry spat, fists clenched.

"Well," said Riddle, smiling pleasantly, "How is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did _you_ escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes now.

"Why do you care how I escaped?" said Harry slowly, "Voldemort was after your time."

"Voldemort," said Riddle softly, "is my past, present and future, Harry Potter…"

He traced Ginny's wand through the air, writing three shimmering words:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then he waved the wand once and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"You see?" he whispered, "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Harry. I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!" (6)

"More like an idiotic name that sounds like a bad television character!" Harry returned insolently, suddenly snapped from his stillness as his fingertips brushed the smooth wood of his wand.

"You-" Riddle opened his mouth, but froze.

Music was coming from somewhere. Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on Harry's scalp and made his heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size. Then, as the music reached such a pitch that Harry felt it vibrating inside his own ribs, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar.

A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's, with one, ebony black feather standing out harshly among it's fellows, and gleaming golden talons.

A second later, the bird was flying straight at Harry and landed heavily on his shoulder. As it folded it's great wings, Harry looked up and saw it had a long, sharp golden beak and beady black eyes.

The bird stopped singing. It sat still and warm next to Harry's cheek, gazing steadily at Riddle.

"That's a phoenix…" said Riddle, staring shrewdly back at it. (7)

"Accio!" Riddle smirked as Harry's wand flew from just between his fingertips and the boy cursed violently in his head at his own stupidity at being distracted.

Harry touched a hand to the phoenix's leg as, eyes locked on Riddle, he greeted, 'Hello. You may want to go back out the way you came. I think it's going to get quite ugly down here soon.'

'That is why I am here, my young one,' she trilled back gently, 'Your call for help reached me, so I came to you. I am Gwilym.

'Harry. And thank you.' He returned simply before Riddle called his attention back to the matter at hand.

"To business, Harry," said Riddle, suddenly smiling, broadly and contemptuously all at once, "Twice-in _your_ past, in _my_ future-we have met. And twice, I failed to kill you. _How did you survive? _Tell me everything. The longer you talk," he added softly, "the longer you survive."

Harry was thinking fast, weighing his options as Padfoot had taught him. Riddle had both his and Ginny's wands and a hell of a lot more experience at real combat and a Basilisk stashed away somewhere. He, Harry, had Gwilym and 2 daggers with no chance of any other help on their way. It looked bad, all right. But the longer Riddle stood there, the more life was dwindling out of Ginny… and in the mean time, Harry noticed suddenly, Riddle's outline was becoming clearer, more solid. If it had to be a fight between him and Riddle, better sooner than later.

"No one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me," said Harry abruptly, "I don't know myself. But I know why you couldn't _kill_ me. Because my biological mother died to save me. My common _Muggle-born_ mother," he added, suddenly shaking with suppressed rage, "she stopped you from killing me. And I've seen the real you, I saw you last year, after my parents _ripped apart_ the body of your host and you fled screaming like a little girl. You're a wreck. You're barely alive. _That's_ where all your powers got you. You're in hiding. You're ugly, you're foul!"

Riddle's face contorted dangerously and Harry felt a flash of fear trying to stab it's way through his own anger. Then he, Riddle, forced it into an awful smile.

"So. Your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful counter0charm. I can see now- there is nothing special about you after all. I wondered, you see. Because there are strange likenesses between us Harry Potter. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles-ah, but then, you're _mutt_ of a godfather and some half-blood saved you from them didn't they? But, after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know."

Harry stood, tense, waiting for Riddle to raise the wand and start the battle-Harry knew, with a harsh clarity that he wouldn't win, not by himself, but he would definitely put up a fight, maybe injure him enough for when Padfoot came after him…But, Riddle's twisted smile was suddenly widening again.

"Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, the lights Golden Boy, and his oversized song bird."

He cast an amused eye at Gwilym, then walked away. Harry watched Riddle stop between the high pillars and look up into the stone face of Slytherin, high above him in the half darkness. Riddle opened his mouth and hissed-but Harry understood what he was saying.

"_Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four._"

Harry wheeled around to look up at the statue, Gwilym swaying on his shoulder.

Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Horrorstruck, Harry saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole.

And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.

Harry back away until he hit the dark Chamber wall, and as he shut his eyes tight, he felt Gwilym's wing sweep his cheek as she took flight. Despite the feeling of abandonment, Harry had a feeling that Gwilym wasn't really leaving-he found most animals kept their word.

Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber and Harry felt it shudder. He knew what was happening, he could sense it, could almost see the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth. Then he heard Riddle's hissing voice: '_Kill him._"

The Basilisk was moving towards Harry, he could hear its heavy body slithering ponderously across the dusty floor. Eyes still tightly shut, Harry began to run blindly sideways, hands outstretched as all his hours of training flew out the window. Riddle was laughing…

Harry tripped. He fell hard on the stone and tasted blood. The serpent was barely feet from him, he could hear it coming.

There was aloud, explosive spitting sound right above him and then something heavy hit Harry so hard that he was smashed against the wall. Waiting for fangs to sink through his body he heard more mad hissing, something thrashing wildly off the pillars.

He couldn't help it. He opened his eyes wide enough to squint at what was going on.

The enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, had raised itself high in the air and its great blunt head was weaving drunkenly between the pillars. As Harry trembled, ready to close his eyes if I turned, he saw what had distracted the snake.

Gwilym was soaring around its head, trilling insults, and the Basilisk was snapping furiously at her with fangs long and thin as sabers.

Gwilym dived. Her long golden beak sank out of sight and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor. The snake's tail thrashed, narrowly missing Harry, and before Harry could shut his eyes, it turned. Harry looked straight into its face, and saw that its eyes, both its great bulbous yellow eyes, had been punctured by the phoenix; blood was streaming to the floor and the snake was spitting in agony.

'_No!' _Harry heard Riddle screaming, "_Leave the bird! Leave the bird! The boy is behind you! You can still smell him! Kill him!'_, still deadly.

Gwilym was circling its head, piping her eerie song, jabbing here and there at the Basilisk's scaly nose as the blood poured from its ruined eyes. (8)

'Great snake, please!' Harry called out through their minds as, regaining his senses, he snatched the dagger from his boot, 'The lady is only trying to help me! That man-'

'_No,_' the snake hissed angrily '_I will only listen to my Master_!'

And Harry knew, instantly, that he would have to kill this snake- the Basilisk was too far gone under Riddle's power and he would kill Harry and Gwilym if he could.

'_Kill the boy! Leave the bird! The boy is behind you! Sniff-smell him!'_

Harry was on his feet, ready. The Basilisk's head was falling, its body coiling around, hitting pillars as it twisted to face him. He could see the cast, bloody eye sockets, see the mouth stretching wide, wide enough to swallow him whole, lined with fangs twice the size of the dagger, thin, glittering, venomous…

It lunged blindly. Harry dodged and it hit the Chamber wall. It lunged again, and its forked tongue lashed Harry's side. He raised the dagger in both his hands.

The Basilisk lunged again, and this time its aim was true. Harry threw his whole weight behind the dagger and drove it passed the hilt into the roof of the serpents mouth, his hand coming away bloody.

But as warm blood drenched Harry's arms, he felt a searing pain just above his elbow. On long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm and it splintered as the Basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching, to the floor.

Harry slid down the wall. He gripped the fang that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out of his arm. But he knew it was too late. White hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even as he dropped the fang and watched his own blood soaking his robes, his vision went foggy. The chamber was dissolving in a whirl of colour.

A patch of scarlet swam past and Harry heard a soft clatter of claws beside him.

"Gwilym," said Harry thickly, "You were brilliant…go to my siblings…tell them 'bout Riddle…"

'Hush, young one,' Gwilym trilled gently as she lay her beautiful head on the spot where the serpent's fang had pierced him.

He could hear echoing footsteps and then a dark shadow moved over him.

"You're dead, Harry Potter," said Riddle's voice above him, "Dead. Even that stupid bird knows it. Do you see what its doing, Potter? Its crying?"

Harry blinked. Gwilym's head slid in and out of focus. Thick, pearly tears were trickling down the glossy feathers.

"I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time, I'm in no hurry."

Harry felt drowsy. Everything around him seemed to be spinning.

"So ends the famous Harry Potter," said Riddle's distant voice. "Alone in the Camber of Secrets, forsaken by his family and friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry…She bought you twelve years of borrowed time…but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must."

If this is dying, thought Harry, it's not so bad. Even the pain was leaving him…

And then, with a sudden clarity, Harry knew he wasn't dying-just like he hadn't been dying last year in the Stone Chamber. Instead of going black, the Chamber seemed to be coming back into focus. Harry gave his head a little shake and there was Gwilym, still resting her head on Harry's arm. A pearly patch of tears was shining all around the wound-except that there _was_ no wound.

'Thank you, Gwilym,' Harry's heart lifted and soared as his sister's voice echoed in his head the healing properties of phoenix tears, a lesson they'd learned long ago, 'Thank you.'

"Get away bird!" said Riddle's voice suddenly, "Get away from him. I said _get away!_"

Harry raised his head. Riddle was pointing Harry's wand at Gwilym and, before Harry could call a warning, there was a bang like a gun and Gwilym took flight again in a whirl of scarlet and gold."

"Phoenix tears…" said Riddle quietly, staring at Harry's arm. "Of course…healing powers…I forgot…"

He looked into Harry's face. "But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Harry Potter…you and me…"

He raised the wand.

Then, in a rush of wings, Gwilym soared back overhead and something fell into Harry's lap-_the diary._

'It's evil! Rid us of it!' The great bird demanded.

For a split second, both Harry and Riddle, wand still raised, stared at it. Then, without thinking, without considering, as though he had meant to do it all along, Harry seized the Basilisk fang on the floor next to him and plunged it straight into the heart of the book.

There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing, and then…

He had gone. Harry and Ginny's wands fell to the floor with a clatter and there was silence. Silence except for the steady _drip drip_ of ink still oozing from the diary. The Basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it.

Shaking all over, Harry pulled himself up. His head was spinning as though he'd just traveled miles by Floo powder. Slowly, he gathered together his and Ginny's wads, and, with a huge tug, retrieved the glittering dagger from the roof of the Basilisk's mouth. (9)

Then, Harry moved to Ginny's side. The young girl was still chalk-white and unresponsive. Harry shook her, gently and hard, tried to enervate her but she still wouldn't move. Concerned, he frowned, reaching out to touch her temples, to enter her mind and help her waken.

He received violent flashes that tore into his mind-flashes that were quick and brief. They showed her family, Ron and Neville, a blonde haired girl, a giant man and then, roosters, petrified people, the bathroom that was the entrance to the Chamber, where there was a ghost named Moaning Myrtle, and-

Harry cried out in pain as he was forced from Ginny's mind. A blinding pain filled his head and he struggled to clear his vision. He felt himself being pulled, suddenly-pulled away from the Chamber and back to his body, his _real_ body.

"Gwilym!" he yelled, both aloud and mind-to-mind as he felt himself being shoved back to his body, "Gwilym, will you help her? Take her up to the castle. To the bathroom! Please!"

'I will protect the girl, young one,' Gwilym's voice was faint as Harry's vision became black and his presence faded, 'I will stay with her until you come for her.'  
XoXoXoXo

To: Ron

From: Owl

Ron, quickly-go to Myrtle's bathroom.Your sister is there.

O

To: The four of you

From: Nev

**How did you know? Ginny was in the Chamber of Secrets. We found her in the bathroom where you said she'd be and there's a phoenix with her now that refuses to leave her side. She won't wake up-Ginny, I mean. St. Mungo's says she was touched by a Dark Spell. Hagrid's in Azkaban and there's a giant hole in the floor of the girl's bathroom.**

**What's going on?**

**N.**

To: R & N

From: Kitty

_Wolf says to tell Dumbledore to go into the 'hole'-it is a tunnel that leads to the Chamber of Secrets. You''' find a black diary. Dumbledore will know what to do with it. We don't know what's going on either. Wolf's in a coma caused by magical exhaustion but we managed to get into his head with a special spell our Mom invented. How's Ginny? Ron? Write soon._

_Kit._

To: Whoever's going to answer me this time

From: Neville

**Ginny still won't wake up. D found the diary. It's all in the papers. You-Know-Who managed to put a part of himself in the diary and it possessed Ginny. They also found a Basilisk with a dagger hole through the roof of it's mouth. And then they found a pool of someone's blood-it has Harry's magical signature, which they somehow have from last year. Is he okay? Ron's at her bedside. He won't leave her. Write me back when you can.**

**Nev.**

To: N

From: Stag

Harry's still out. How's Ginny? Have they figured anything out yet? We got the article. Why the hell did they let that much info about Y-K-W out? Tell Ron we're with him.

Stag.

To: Whoever

From: N

**How is _he_? Anything yet? Ginny's still bad. They can't get her to wake up, but they can't find out why she won't wake up either. Ron sends back. Be safe.**

**Nev.**

To: Neville

From: Owl

Wolf's awake. He was there, somehow, in his dreams. He saved her and kill the Basilisk. He doesn't know how to wake her up. He's hardly talking and whatever happened down there hurt his soul really bad. Our thoughts are still with you.

O

To: The four

From: Ron

_They say it's possible she'll never wake up again. She shares a ward with Nev's parents now. They say we're "lucky" she's alive. Wolf, I don't know whether to thank you or hurt you._

_Stay safe._

_Ron._  
XoXoXoXo

The change in her child ripped at Jenna's heart. Harry had always been the leader of her children, the first one to jump in, but always the one to keep his head. He's always been the first to laugh, to prank, to wrestle with his siblings and play with the babies. He wasn't like that now.

He hardly spoke and she hadn't seen him laugh in several weeks. His smile was weak and he spent most of his time alone now. He woke in the morning, did his chores and then disappeared into the forest that surrounded their new home with Cooper always on his heels. He didn't ever return until late at night-he missed both lunch and dinner everyday and had lost so much weight.

And this continued for nearly 3 months until, one day while Jenna and Sirius were cooking dinner, Harry came into the kitchen. Surprised, Jenna watched her eldest trudge into the kitchen, earlier than he'd been in a long while, and slowly sink into one of the chairs at the table, Cooper laying quietly at his boy's feet. Sirius, too, turned from the meat sauce he was making, the wooden spoon held aloft in his hand as the two adults stared expectantly at him.

"I think," he said, voice hoarse from disuse, "I think I've gone mad."

"Harry…?" began Jenna.

"You aren't-" added Sirius.

"There is a voice," Harry interrupted harshly, raising angry, frightened eyes to stare at his parents, "there is a voice in my head that doesn't belong!"  
XoXoXoXo

A/N You're not allowed to kill/yell at/maim me! I put up two chapters (and wasted a perfectly good snow day typing it all up) to make up for everything! I'm sorry (pretty pout!). Also, while you're all in such good moods, I should tell you it might be a bit for the next chapter-Heading into Christmas is BUSY, add on to that end of semester projects and upcoming exams and you've got one stressed out Red. So, I will do what I can, but no guarantees.

Also, because I'm too lazy to type it all up and am very tired, just know that all those pretty little numbers scattered throughout this chapter are pieces that don't belong to me-they may have been modified, but they're all Rowlings.

Remember, reviews are nice and give me tinglies. Flames make me want to hunt you down and skin you:D Have a good day:DLol

Love always,

Red


	17. Changes

**With the Love of Parents**

**Chapter 17: Changes**

The silence that hung heavily in the room was broken, first, by the soft splat from the spoon Sirius held and then, seconds later, as his sibling tumbled through the door. Looking sheepishly up at them, Draco, Hermione and Ryan untangled themselves and then pulled themselves up off the floor,

"Did you hear?" Harry asked softly, refusing to look at anyone and instead staring intently at Cooper's fur.

"Of course we did," Hermione said.

"That _is_ the point of eavesdropping," Draco added, while Ryan just stared intently at her beloved brother.

"What kind of voice?" Sirius finally managed to ask.

"A girl. She doesn't know who she is or where she's supposed to be," he paused, "She doesn't have her own body."

"But…How?"

"I don't know. She's been here for 2 months."

"Then it's not Ginny Weasley…"Hermione murmured softly, "That was 3 months ago."

"Has she tried…Did she try and control you?" Jenna's face was pale and her hands shook before she clasped them tightly together.

"No. She's just…there. It's a little like when _we_ share minds," Harry paused a moment to flick a quick, nervous glance up at his siblings before refocusing on Cooper's fur, "But it hurts to try and return to her body."

"What's her name?" Ryan asked softly, her violet eyes locked on her brother, willing him to look up, to acknowledge her presence, to welcome the hug she so desperately wished to give him.

"She doesn't remember what it is-or what it was…but she-she likes Roen."

"May I?" Hermione asked softly, slowly approaching her brother, wishing desperately, like Ryan, that Harry would let her touch him-he hadn't allowed any of them any contact since that night.

Harry's eyes flicked upward again, locking, briefly, with Hermione's before returning to the floor. With a soft nod, he held out his hand to Hermione. Gently, she took his shaky hand in her own-even thought they didn't need contact to touch each other's minds, Hermione was craving Harry's touch and he was finally allowing it.

Gently, Hermione probed Harry's mind, her heart constricting with happiness when she settled in easily. It was such a wonderful feeling- the four of them had been sharing their minds so easily and so often for so long that to have that connection cut off so abruptly had been a physical ache for all of them.

Hermione pushed away her elation, however, to focus instead on the foreign presence in her elder brother's mind. She knelt on the floor next to his chair, gripping Harry's hand firmly, as if he might pull it back now, before focusing on her brother's mind and ignoring everything else. Harry withdrew his own presence from the forefront of his mind to allow her to speak to "Roen".

'Hello,' the voice that greeted Hermione was small and timid and evoked the picture of a fearful young girl.

'Hello,' Hermione returned, 'Harry says you don't even know your name.'

'N-No. I d-don't know hot I g-got here o-or where I belong or-'

"Sh, Roen, it's okay,' Harry's voice soothed gently and Hermione just caught the tail end of the feeling of a warm hug he sent to the unknown girl.

'Miss Roen, may I touch your presence?' Hermione asked, 'It won't hurt, I just have to be sure-'

'I won't hurt Harry. Go ahead.'

Hermione didn't hesitate to plunge into Roen's "presence". It was just like touching Addie or Pia's minds-Roen's mind, though thoroughly intelligent, was young and innocent, without evil or good in it.

'Thank you Miss Roen,' Hermione's voice faded away as she pulled away from Harry's mind.

She remained on the floor, leaning against Harry's chair and continuing to hold his hand, unwilling to let go so soon, "She's not a Death Eater or Voldemort, and she's certainly real."

"Does Maria know someone who could check him out?" Sirius asked.

"There's nothing wrong with her," Hermione repeated firmly, "Or Harry."

"And if we go to someone with this kind of thing it will get way too much attention," Jenna sighed, softly padding across the kitchen floor to tentatively touch her son's hair.

Harry tensed, at first, before relaxing slowly and letting his mother run her fingers through his hair. Looking down at Hermione, he asked softly, "I'm really not crazy?"

"No Harry," Hermione rested her teary-eyed head against Harry's knee in comfort, "She's really there, and really alive."

"Green-eyes, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Sirius' voice was tight with pain and worry and he gripped the counter tightly to prevent himself from leaping on his eldest in a bear hug.

"I-I…" Suddenly, Harry looked once again like the 3-year-old Jenna had first met all those years ago as his eyes shot to the floor, "I was afraid of where you'd send me if she wasn't real. If I was crazy."

"Oh Harry!" Sirius said it but Ryan was the first to reach Harry.

It had been a long time since Ryan had cuddled into Harry's lap-not, really, since the year she'd first come to them- but, now she was a blur of red as she dashed across the kitchen, pushing past her mother and sister to worm her way into Harry's arms. It had been so long since Harry's allowed himself physical contact that he honestly didn't know what to do at first. But, when Ryan wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and settled her head under his chin in a whole-body hug, he reached out and wrapped his own arms around her, returning the hug fiercely.

"I love you Harry-_we _love you," she said firmly, squeezing him tightly as Sirius and Draco moved to be included, "And don't you ever forget it."  
XoXoXoXo

Ron spent everyday with his little sister. The Healers knew him by name and greeted him warmly every visit.

Though the whole family loved Ginny and spent as much time as they could with her at the hospital, life had to go on for them all. Arthur, Bill and Charlie had had to return to work and Percy to his summer internship. Molly still had a household to run. Fred and George had lasted a bit longer but…they were Fred and George. Others of the Weasley family, the more distantly related, had trickled through on occasion, but, within 3 weeks, it was Ron who was by her side constantly.

Alice and Frank Longbottom occupied the bed 2 away from Ginny's so Ron saw Neville quite a bit that summer. The boy would come to visit his parents and stop by to visit Ron and Ginny before he left.

As the school year started, it had been a battle with both his parents and the teachers to allow him to continue to visit his sister. His parents were adamant that he not continue his visits, that he instead spend his time on schoolwork, but he was more stubborn than both had realized. When he'd threatened to quit school all together and live in the wing with Ginny, they had finally relented, allowing him several hours a day with his sister (though they had been aiming to only make it once a week, Ron had threatened to get Fred and George to help him escape the castle without permission if they did!).

"Morning Gin," Ron greeted cheerily, replacing the case of flowers on her bedside table with a fresh one, as he did everyday, "Morning Miss Gwilym."

The fiery coloured phoenix, whose name Ron had learned from Harry through their much less frequent letters, trilled a greeting. Gwilym was by Ginny's side more often than even Ron was-she only ever left Ginny's side to hunt, and even then it was only when Ron was in the room with her girl. Often, Gwilym could be found roosting on the bed post night stand or, more commonly, perched on the bed near Ginny's head. The Healers had attempted to make the phoenix leave, but, with the aid of Headmaster Dumbledore (not to mention several harsh pecks from Gwilym's beak) they'd been convinced to let her stay.

Plopping onto the chair beside his baby sister's bed, Ron reached out and scratched the joint that connected Gwilym's neck and spine, right where she liked it, before turning his attention to Ginny.

The 11-year-old looked even smaller on the big hospital bed than she really was. Her brown eyes were closed to the world, and hadn't opened in the last three months. Her skin, once a warm, healthy tan was now an unnatural white that matched her bed sheets. Her freckles stood out harshly on her face and her hair was lackluster and hung messily around her head. Three times a day the Healers moved Ginny's limbs about to prevent bed sores and to help keep the muscle, and twice a week they washed her hair-which Gwilym also helped preen most days. Picking up her hand-and marveling at how small it was compared to his own for the millionth time- he began his daily routine.

"You'll never guess what Fred and George did today Gin. They plucked a bunch of the school's roosters and stuck the feathers in balloons with a bunch of green slime. They hung the balloons over the Entrance Hall and when Professor Snape came out from breakfast they _popped them over his head!_ Gin, you should have seen McGonagall's face-she was trying so hard not to laugh that she went purple!..."  
XoXoXoXo

Within the week, Harry was becoming so much better. He began to eat properly again and began gaining back the weight he'd lost. He slowly began to hug and tussle with his family once more and didn't go off on his own as much. And he began to participate in the new family business with a happy gusto.

The Blacks had bought a farm and were now the proud owners of 200 acres, 35 horses and 1 goat named 'Billy the Kid' (Ryan had laughed for 20 minutes when she'd first learned the goat's name). They trained and bred race horses. They'd kept the foreman and several ranch hands and had happily dove into the work the farm required. The foreman was amazed at the ease with which the kids dealt with the horses. And so, months passed, with the bond between the Blacks only becoming stronger than ever before.

One morning, late the next spring, Harry, as he did every morning, woke earlier than his siblings and got dressed in worn jeans and an old t-shirt. With Cooper, as ever, at his side, he lightly padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jenna was there already, starting the large breakfast with Anna, the housekeeper, that would feed not only the large Black family, but their staff as well.

Kissing her cheek in greeting, Harry plucked the half-eaten orange from his mother's fingers-and danced back form the towel she threw at him. Laughing, he hurriedly stuffed his feet into his runners and dashed out the door with his mother's irate voice following him. Still grinning, he and Cooper jogged lightly to the barn that was less than 10 feet from their large homestead.

Already, the big red doors were open to the dawning sunshine and several horses were out in the fields. As Harry and Cooper slid inside the barn, the staff called out greetings to him and Sirius looked up from the tack he was cleaning and repairing with their foreman Evan McEwen.

Evan was a giant of a man, almost 7 feet tall all told and 260 pounds of hard earned muscle. He was tanned, scarred and calloused- a cowboy through and through. Despite his almost 50 years, he was still as spry as Harry himself, with grey hair and green eyes. Like all the staff at the Black Racing Farm, Evan was a Muggle who knew nothing about their real identity.

"G'morning Harry," Evan greeted genially, followed by Sirius', "Did you steal your mother's apple again?"

"Padfoot, I am _appalled_ that you would think so badly of me!" Harry's dramatically hurt expression didn't last long as he grinned, "It was an orange today, actually."

While Evan guffawed with laughter, Sirius tossed a curry comb at Harry with a command to get to work. Laughing, Harry caught the brush easily, before setting to work on the first of the 3 horses that were his responsibility in the mornings.

Warrior was a horse that Sirius had saved a few weeks back from certain death. The stallion, who stood almost twice as high as Harry, was a black so dark you couldn't see him in the shadows even if he moved and that was the only colour to him. He was covered in only recently healed gashes and scars but, most disturbing of all were the 3 long, thin cuts that stretched across his eyes, leaving him, irrefutably, blind. All this had been done to him by a jockey, who'd lost a race against him and blamed Warrior for his loss. He'd once been a well renowned race horse and now spent his days healing leisurely under the attentive care of the Blacks, though he liked Harry best.

'Good morning, Warrior,' Harry greeted, gently pressing a hand to the great beast's nose to announce his presence as Roen chirped happily, 'Morning!'

The horse whickered happily at their voices, nibbling affectionately at Harry's sleeve as the boy began to brush his glossy coat, 'Good morning my young ones! How was your night?'

The trio continued to chat amicably as Harry finished grooming the big horse, pausing only to greet his siblings as they tumbled in 15 minutes after he had. Ryan, Draco and Hermione had their own horses to look after in the mornings and were quick to get to work. Within minutes, the barn was noisier than a nightclub on Friday nights.

Harry was just leading Warrior from his stall when Anna suddenly burst into the barn. She was panting heavily, her face pale with fright as she stumbled through the doors, yelling, "Mr. Sirius, you must come quickly! Mrs. Jenna, she is not well!"

The Black siblings were only steps behind their father as he went racing out the doors. Jenna, her face ghastly white and a red-checkered tea towel clenched in a white knuckled grip, met them on the porch.

"It's the Chief," she whispered tearfully ass Sirius, having bounded up the porch steps, wrapped his arms around her tightly, "Oh, Siri-Bella just called-she said he was p-p-poisoned. He's-He's-oh, Siri, we have o go to him!"

"Of course we're going- Girls, grab your sisters, please, and Harry, tell Evan what's going on. Draco, go grab the emergency bags."

Within 20 minutes, they were once again on their way to England.  
XoXoXoXo

A/N Look at me, look at me-I'm doing so good! It hasn't even been that long since the last update:D Aren't you so proud of me? You had better-I'm sick as a dog and still writing this all up for _you_-you should go push that little purple button and thank me profusely! ;) :D Next update will come as soon as I can, but, again, no guarantees!  
'My love,

Red


	18. St Mungo's

**With the Love of Parents**

**Chapter 18: St. Mungo's**

The Portkey (which Sirius had illegally made), landed them in Arabella Figg's living room, where she was anxiously awaiting them. Almost before their feet had even touched the floor, 'Bella's arms had flung around Jenna's neck. The two women clung to each other tearfully for several brief moments.

"Come now," Bella briskly wiped the tears from her face as she pulled back from her surrogate daughter's arms, "Put your disguises on and we'll Floo to St. Mungo's."

Over the past 9 years Bella and the Chief had visited them often and the pair were, affectionately, "Grandma Bella" and "Grandpa Chief". To avoid any kind of suspicion in the magical community, Bella and the Chief rarely, if ever, used magical means to reach the Black ranch. The MoM kept careful eyes on wizards/witches who traveled out of England often, to be sure no one was smuggling or planning terrorist attacks. So, instead, the pair had become veteran fliers of the Muggle airplanes and, because of all the time spent in their homes, surrogate members of the Black family.

With a swish and a flick of his wand, Sirius had all their disguises in place and they were ready to go. They went in pairs; Bella and Ryan, Hermione and Draco, Harry and Addie, and Jenna and Pia, with Sirius bringing up the rear.

They exited into the crowded entrance hall and Bella briskly pushed her way through the crowd to the set of elevators-it seemed that once she had a hold of her kids and grandkids she was emotionally pulled together. Gone was the batty cat woman, though Arabella continued to play the role to her Privet Drive neighbours. Instead, was a strong, elderly woman who had the hearts of her family and whose family held her heart. Despite the tragic event that had brought them here, Bella was determined to remain strong for them and her spine stiffened, her chin raising as if daring something else to happen to her family.

They reached the elevators without incident and Bella's upraised chin obtained them an empty lift. They traveled in worried silence to the 3rd floor, Potion and Plant Poisoning, and clung to each other with hope, desperation and love.

Bella faltered slightly as they stepped out of the elevator, but Ryan was quick to step forward and slip her small hand neatly into her grandmother's. Bella gripped the smaller hand in her own, gaining strength as Hermione stepped up on her free side and slipped her hand into her grandmother's other. Thus assured, the older woman reclaimed her brisk and purposeful stride.

The large group continued their silence as the traveled down the small ward, their footsteps echoing loudly amongst the coughs and moans of the sick. They passed a half dozen beds before they stopped. Throwing a quick, reassuring glance back at her family, Arabella tossed the bed curtain open.

Harry's heart twisted and squeezed viciously at the sight that greeted him. The Chief was a giant in Harry's eyes, his childhood hero, the man Harry hoped to be. But now…now Harry truly realized that his grandfather was 65.

The Chief was pale, his face blending against the bed sheets, and his big frame looked shockingly fragile on the big hospital bed. His bright, mischief filled blue eyes were closed in sleep and his big chest rose and fell in laboured breaths. Harry wondered devastatingly when his grandfather had begun to get white hair.

"Oh…" Jenna's breath caught painfully and Sirius took the baby from her arms so she could move to the older man's side. Sinking into the chair at his bed, she lifted his hand into her own and murmured sadly, "Oh, Chief…"

Weakly, the man's eyes fluttered before opening. He gazed blearily about the room for a moment before they suddenly focused. Catching sight of his family in the room, a feeble smile pulled his lips.

"Hey…" His voice was hardly above a whisper and, catching sight of the tears in Jenna's eyes, he murmured, "No crying, girl…Aurors don't cry…"

"Oh, shut up Aaron," Bella said briskly, flicking the back of her hand across her cheeks before striding forward and gently beginning to fluff his pillows, "Aurors do to cry-I've know you 60 years, remember."

"Scraped knees…don't count," Chief grinned back, "Now stop…your fussing…woman!"

"Stop my fussing…I'll fuss all I like, Aaron Markus Levington, and I'd like to see you try and stop me!" Bella glared down at her longtime friend, but obediently backed away from the pillows, settling into the chair beside Jenna.

"I see you're feeling pretty good-already fighting the ladies about everything!" Sirius grinned as he stood at the end of the bed. Once the Chief smiled and started to talk, he didn't look half as bad as he first had.

"Just 'cause you're…too chicken…boy," Chief grinned mischievously up at the younger man as the children slowly settled themselves around his bed, "How are…my favourite grand…kids?"

"We're your only grandkids, Grandpa," Draco pointed out as Harry smirked.

"Yeah, Granddad, we're the only ones who'll put up with you!"

The Chief laughed, but it was a wheezing laugh that wasn't even a shadow of his true laugh and it ended in a weak coughing fit. Worriedly, Bella patted his back, and Jenna held out a glass of water with a straw. After several moments and a small sip, Chief managed to settle back comfortably.

"What did the Healers say, Grandpa Chief?" Ryan asked worriedly, her fingers dancing nervously over her own arms.

"They said-"

"That you should rest and try and speak as _little as possible_, Mr. Levington!" The young Healer that entered the room frowned dangerously at the Chief and the Black family grinned at the sight of the 20-something Healer facing off with their grandfather.

"Young kid…trying to tell…me what…to do!" Chief muttered rebelliously, glaring back at the younger man, "Pimply faced…kid."

"Cut it out Aaron," Bella frowned dangerously at the Chief and, when he opened his mouth to retort, she reached over and pinched his arm. Eyebrows raised threateningly, she said firmly, "Keep it shut, Aaron, or I'll do it again."

Crankily, the big man grumbled under his breath but obediently sank back into his pillows and said no more. Bella smirked triumphantly at her old friend and he lifted his own lips in an answering smile that had the woman's smirk simply widening. When the Chief opened his mouth for a retort, Bella reached forward with her fingers already open.

"Do they do this often?" the Healer asked with upraised eyebrows, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Always," Hermione smiled, leaning lightly against Harry as the Blacks, almost as one, relaxed-the Chief was okay.  
XoXoXoXo

Harry walked the hospital halls quietly as he contemplated the news they'd all received.

The Chief had been poisoned deliberately. A man who'd once been arrested by the Chief had laced an envelope with a powdered magical poison not unlike anthrax. When the Chief had opened the envelope it had become airborne and entered his blood stream when he'd inhaled.

Two other men, detectives who'd been reporting a case to him, had also inhaled the poison. One man had died but the other had been only mildly affected. The Muggle hospital where they'd first taken the Chief had made the situation worse with the wrong antibiotics but, thankfully, the Ministry had gotten him transferred to St. Mungo's within an hour.

The man who'd placed the poison in the envelope had been caught before the Chief had even been settled in his bed in St. Mungo's. He'd been arrested by several Muggle police man but Amelia Bones, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, had him quickly removed to Azkaban for the rest of his life.

Most disturbing of all, however, was the Chief's announcement that he would be quitting the force. "Retiring". He and Bella had decided that it was time for them to get married.

It wasn't the announcement of the marriage that disturbed Harry- after all, his grandparents had been in love for as long as he'd known them and it was a wonder it had taken them this long to figure it all out. It was just that Chief had always been an Auror. He'd always caught bad guys and put them behind bars and it was just…a big change. Not disturbing…just a change.

"Har?" Ryan peeked her head out of the hospital room to complain, "I'm bored. Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure," he agreed, not realizing how greatly this walk would affect his life.  
XoXoXoXo

Harry and his siblings strolled lazily up the stairs, jostling each other and joking loudly in their relief. They walked up a rather large flight of stairs before they were presented with both another set of stairs and a door.

"Door or stairs?" Harry asked.

"No more stairs," Ryan decided with a nose scrunched up in distaste, "And we take the elevator back down!"

Harry chuckled but obeyed, swinging the door open quietly.

Unlike their grandfather's ward below, this one was divided by partitions so that each occupant seemed to have their own room without actually having their own room. Snores and mumbling drifted through the air and Harry shivered in pain when he read the sign hanging beside the doors.

"Spell Damage. Permanent Residents to Left. Temporary Patients to the Right."

"Harry, maybe we shouldn't…"

But Harry was already walking forward, gently peeking into each cubicle. In his mind, Roen murmured, '_Are you looking for her? The girl? The one you saved?'_

'_Saved is a loose term, Roen,_' Harry returned absently as he continued to check the little rooms, '_Since she ended up here.'_

'_Wait! Go back! Who are they?'_ Roen struggled briefly with him to make him turn, but, reluctantly, he retraced his steps and pulled back the curtains he'd just vacated.

"Neville's parents!" Ryan gasped in surprise, gazing over his shoulder, "Oh…Harry…"

The pair were seated side by side on the bed, their hands moving absently as they talked to each other in a garbled version of speech. Mr. Longbottom, (Frank, Harry remembered from Sirius' war stories) looked up and grinned toothily at them tugging at his wife's, Alice's, hand to get her attention. The pair beamed widely at them in welcome.

"Harry, we have to go in and talk to them. Just for a moment…" Ryan gazed up at him with pleading eyes and, between her eyes and theirs, found himself agreeing, knowing she would not be moving.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom," Harry greeted cordially as they entered, "My name's Harry, and these are my siblings, Draco, Hermione and Ryan. We know your son Neville."

Alice garbled excitedly at the mention of her son, waving her hands in the air. Harry smiled, walking forward a little bit more, something making him take the steps.

"Harry…" Hermione began softly, "Harry…maybe…could we help them, do you think?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Herm," Draco returned, his eyes soft with sympathy as he gazed at his fried's mentally ill parents.

"They have the top Healers at St. Mungo's." Ryan added, "How could we make a difference?"

"Most people can't do what we do-remember what Mama said about most of our magics? Most witches and wizards are too set in their ways so their minds can't even wrap around the concept of magic like ours." Hermione pointed out firmly, "All we can do is try-we won't hurt them just going into their minds!"

Almost as one, the three preteens turned to their brother. Harry sighed-as oldest and 'the Chosen One' it was always left to him to make decisions. Heaving another sigh, he nodded his head slightly.

"We'll try," he said simply, ignoring Hermione's soft hiss of glee, "They were great warriors and they were good friends of Sirius' and my Mum and Dad's. It's a family honour at stake too."

Draco and Ryan agreed easily and, after quick discussion, the quartet split into two pairs. Harry and Ryan moved to either side of Alice while Draco and Hermione did the same.

"Mrs. and Mr. Longbottom, we're going to try and help you, okay?" Harry's voice was gentle, soothing, almost crooning in it's quality. "Just rest your heads on our shoulders, there you go Mrs. Longbottom, close your eyes now. This won't hurt at all and when you wake up you'll feel all better."

Within the next 2 breaths they all delved as one into the two separate minds. Ryan reached out for Harry's hand as they walked into the black abyss that faced them and Harry took it gently. Roen, though without any physical or spiritual body, followed on his other side, flowing like an invisible ghost. They seemed to walk for a long time through a black tunnel before they came suddenly upon a clear, bright spot. In a distant part of his mind, Harry could hear Draco and Hermione talking as they came upon the same place in Frank's mind.

A young woman lay in the clearing, laying on nothing, yet not floating in the air. She had long black hair and a slightly plump figure. Her eyes, set in a plump, round face, were closed and her face serene. She was dressed in a long, flowing white nightgown.

"Mrs. Lo-Alice?" Harry's voice called softly and, carefully, he tread forward, surprised when he walked steadily across the white as if he was walking across grass.

Ryan and Harry knelt beside the woman, one on either side, and then looked at each other. Neither really knew what to do from here…

Suddenly, from nowhere, a gust of wind swept the clearing, followed by another, then another. In seconds there was a ghastly storm and the clearing was suddenly gone as they seemed to be in the center of a tornado. Lighting fizzled and cracked, missing them by centimeters and rain poured down, drenching them in a second.

Ryan cried out fearfully and Harry reached across Alice's body for her hand. Somehow, without seemingly moving, Ryan was beside him, instead of across, and Harry tucked her under one arm. With the rest of his body, he rose over Alice hoping to shelter the older woman from some of the storm.

The wind whistled and screamed, tearing at him and yanking the robes from his shoulders. It pulled at Ryan, trying to yank her from his grasp, but she was tucked firmly into his side under one arm. The gale turned it's attention on Alice, whipping her nightgown up and tugging at her hair, but both Ryan and Harry gripped her firmly. Stubbornly, Harry dug his heels into the ground.

"You can't have her!" he yelled, though he didn't know who to, "Let her go! Leave her alone! Let her be!"

The wind screamed again before it pulled it's long fingers away from them. The lightning fizzled out and the rain slowed to a gentle trickle. Grumpily, Harry shook his wet bangs from his eyes before he looked down. His eyes were immediately caught by the wide blue eyes of Alice Longbottom.

"Who are you?" she asked, "Where am I? Who am I?

"Hello, you're Mrs. Alice Longbottom," Harry's beaming grin could have lit a high school auditorium, "My name's Harry. This is your mind. Up on your feet now, no telling when that little nasty is going to come back!"

Harry hoisted the woman to her feet without ceremony, ducking under her arm as Ryan did the same on her other side. He took a brief moment to check that Draco and Hermione were alive and uninjured before focusing his whole mind on the task at hand.

"But, please-what's-Who-" Alice stumbled uncertainly, but continued onward as neither of the Blacks had stopped themselves.

"Long story short, Madame, you've been trapped in your own mind for the last 11 years. We're hoping, if we hurry, we might be able to make it out." Ryan answered simply-inside Alice's mind she didn't need to hear as everything was both said and thought.

"But-that's impossible, it can't-"

"Duck!"

The trio flew to the ground, narrowly avoiding a bright flash of magic as it whipped out of the clearing, snatching vainly at them. Harry cursed eloquently before hopping to his feet, bring both girls with him.

"Run as fast as you can," Harry said firmly, "And be prepared to duck without even a moment's notice, Mrs. Longbottom."

Before the woman could respond, the Black siblings were flying forward, each holding to one side of her. She gasped for breath, but managed to fumble her feet beneath her and run with them. Long tendrils of magic whipped out at them, striking the ground at their feet and catching at Alice's lace gown and Ryan's robes. Harry groaned and cursed but did not stop and they all three hit the ground a number of times before they made it to the long, dark tunnel.

"No-I-I can't-I can't go in there!" Alice balked pulling them all to an abrupt stop.

"All due respect, Madame," Harry panted breathlessly, 'You're going in there!"

"But-"

With a quick shove, Harry had the older woman in the tunnel, Ryan with her. He stepped forward, his foot half in the tunnel when one of the tendrils finally caught him. The purple light wrapped around his ankle like the arm of a squid and yanked him backward.

"Harry!" Ryan came racing back out of the tunnel and snatched at the tendril of magic with her bare hands.

She shrieked in pain as a charge of electricity shot through her, forcing her to let go, and she fell, hitting the "ground" with a dull thud and a whimper of pain. Harry roared in anger, his own body protected by his pant leg, but he attempted to snatch at the magic, to harm it though it was a ridiculous idea.

Alice tumbled back out of the tunnel, stumbling on weak legs. She gaped in horror as she watched the magic "arm" swing Harry about wildly and a sudden anger grew in her chest.

"Let him down!" the angry shriek was followed by a blast of blue magic shooting forth from Alice's open palm.

There was a horrifying screeching as the blue magic enveloped the purple and seemed to suck it up. Harry was released, floating gently to the "ground" and the brilliant white of the clearing was suddenly a blinding blue. All three of them cried out in pain as the blue flashed into their eyes, but it faded just as fast. Memories suddenly flashed past, as if projected onto a big screen.

Alice on the train…Alice first meeting Frank…Alice smirking as Lily once more chewed out the Marauders…Alice's wedding…Her labor….The first time she held Neville…Neville and Harry's shared first birthday…

"My Neville!" The horrified cry filled the room, heartbreaking in it's intensity and Harry and Ryan were forced to clamp their hands to their ears as it filled Alice's mind and blocked out everything else.

"I have to find my Neville!"

Harry grinned devilishly in success and grabbed his sister's hand. She knew who she was now. It would only be a little while before she was awake, and aware.

Harry winced as he pulled out of Alice's mind, a blinding pain filling his mind. Ryan was slumped against the headboard, not fully in her own body yet. Hermione and Draco seemed still fully engrossed.

Harry held both hands to his splitting head before stumbling to his feet. He had done as his sister asked and helped fix the two Longbottom's-he had every confidence that Hermione and Draco would also be successful- but now he had to finish what Riddle had started.  
XoXoXoXo

The phoenix flew to Harry's shoulder before the curtain was even fully opened. She trilled happily as she touched her beak to his hair and Harry's headache vanished in an instant. He lifted a hand to her wing in gratitude.

'It is a pleasure to see you again, Miss Gwilym,' Harry greeted cordially, 'I am happy to see how well you look.'

"And I you, Master Harry- I could hear the happenings from next door from my roost here. I am extremely glad you chose to come here Master Harry.' The brilliant avian trilled happily.

'Master Harry? It is just Harry, please, Madame- I am no one's master, least of all yours friend.'

'Good, I-'

'_Is that-? Look, look, Harry! That's it!_' Roen's shrieks of laughter cut abruptly through their conversation and she mentally pointed at Ginny, lying so still in the bed as she loudly proclaimed, '_That's _me! _I know it is! That's my body, Harry!'_

'_Are you sure, Roen?_' Harry frowned as the newest revelation flooded his mind, '_your didn't become part of my mind until a month after the Chamber incident-'_

'The youngest one did not travel straight to your mind, little Harry,' Gwilym crooned knowingly, 'She was first trapped in her own mind, inside the dark things that Tom Riddle made her do and imagine. It was only when she found the connection between your minds, the one you opened when you first tried to help her, that she could escape. But to truly escape she had to forget.'

Over Roen's/Ginny's murmured "_Wow!"_ Harry asked, 'How do you know, Gwilym?'

'I'm a phoenix Harry,' if animal's could smirk that would be the label for Gwilym's expression as she looked down her beak at him, 'We know everything.'

"In that case, what do I do?' Harry returned, grinning at her playful boasting as he crossed to Ginny's hospital bed.

"I lied. We don't know everything, little one,' Gwilym said softly lifting herself from his shoulder to return to her favourite roost on the bed post, 'But I might suggest you try and enter he mind, like you were doing with the Bottoms from next door.'

"Longbottoms," Harry absently corrected aloud as he sank into the chair beside Ginny Weasley's bed, adding, 'If something goes wrong, please find my mother and father on the floor below.'

Gwilym trilled her promise before settling more comfortably on the bed post and watching him through one beady eye. Harry took a deep, nervous breath before reaching shaky hands to her temples. Roen too, took a deep breath before, Harry's hands pressed to the youngest Weasley's temples and he dove into her mind.  
XoXoXoXo

"Siri, how long have the kids been gone?" Jenna looked around the room, her heart growing suddenly cold.

"Not long, babe, just…" Sirius' face lost all colour as he caught sight of the clock, "They've been gone the last half hour!"

"What!" despite orders, Chief shot up in bed, demanding, "Where did…they go?!"

"They just wanted to go for a walk! Harry said they were going to the tea room…Something's wrong!"

"Deep breath Jenna!" Sirius commanded firmly, even as, with the fear clenching his own heart, his glamour twitched and shimmered.

"My babies!" Jenna half moaned it, fear wild in her eyes as her own glamour completely shattered with her panic.

"Give me the twins," Bella commanded firmly, "And you two go and search."

Obediently, the two toddlers were passed off to their grandmother and Sirius and Jenna started towards the door. Jenna gripped Sirius' hand in a knuckle-white grip and, despite all efforts, his glamour fell too. They'd hardly made it 2 steps from the bed, however, before the door to the floor swung open gently and a young man walked through, calling out, "Arabella?"

He was not that young, but not old either. He had sandy blonde hair that had silvered at the temples, with a few more shots through the rest of his hair. Amber eyes held a pain and horror that would have felled a lesser man. He was dressed in shabby, worn clothes, but walked with a confident stride and a tilted chin.

His step, upon catching sight of Sirius and Jenna faltered and he stood in front of the doorway with his mouth agape. Jenna moaned softly in horror and Sirius' eyes welled with boith hope and despair.

"Moony."  
XoXoXoXo

A/N I know, I know, you all hate me. I hate me too somedays, so just go right ahead :D. I tried to get this up sooner, but I've been picking up more shifts at work while I can-Have you seen college tuition these days? You need to be an assassin to have the money! Anyway, I thought this would be nice for all you others who attend school and have to return tomorrow :S Blech! I'd rather spend the day sitting around writing, but what can you do, right? Ahh…well…

Anyway, I know you all want to kill me for leaving it here, but I've already got the next chapter half written-I was on a roll and couldn't stop so this could have been up a half hour ago but then you wouldn't have the brilliancy of the next chapter :D Well, I should go, pitchforks and chases through straw mazes are not appreciated but reviews are mandatory:D please?

'My Love

Red


	19. See You Soon

**With the Love of Parents**

**Chapter 19: See you Soon**

Harry had faced many horrors in his young life, many of them before he'd even reached 5, but stepping into the mind of Ginevra Molly Weasley beat them all.

He'd hardly entered her mind before he was attacked. Large winged creatures, much like buzzards, attacked him, screeching in high, painful sounds. They were skeletal, their leathery skin stretching tautly across wings and bones and they stunk of rot. Their beaks were large and razor sharp and beady eyes glinted maliciously as they dove and tore at Harry.

He cried out in pain as their beaks and talons cut through his robes and into his flesh. Burning accompanied his cuts and he moaned as they stung with the obvious after affects of poison, but soon regained his senses. With a muttered prayer, he pulled a dagger from thin air and began to return the attack upon the nasty little carrion. Within several moments, several birds were dead at his feet and the rest fled at the sight of their fallen brethren. Wiping the sweat and blood from his forehead, Harry took a good look around.

Unlike Alice's mind, which went from dark to light with no scenery, Ginny's was full of it. Her mind was a rotted wasteland, with decaying carcasses left abandoned on the ground and more of the birds perched on dead trees and hovering in the air. The grass was black and rotted and the place dim, as if even the sun had given up on it. Harry was reminded vividly of the Lion King, after Scar had taken over.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he moved forward slowly, all senses alert for trouble-and Ginny. Cuts and gashes covered his body now and he wished he could stop, to tend them, but he only allowed himself hisses of pain. He didn't know how long it would take to heal what that nasty creature had wrought, but he knew Ginny needed to be safe before he could do that.

The thought of Ginny had distracted him just enough-dogs came howling up the side of a dried up riverbed and came right for him. Like the birds, they were starved and hungry and ready to rip into his flesh for a good meal. Their teeth gleamed with an unholy light and they howled in victory-until Harry's dagger cut into them.

It was a vicious battle, with points given to both sides. The pack of dogs, who'd numbered 4, was left at 1 and the last fled with pitiful cries. Harry, once sure the dog was gone, sank weakly to his knees, panting for breath. His right arm was broken, where one of the dog's had crunched it's teeth through the flesh and bone. More gouges accompanied the ones from the birds and Harry was thankful that his real body was in the hospital-if he came out of Ginny's mind in this state, he would definitely need some Healers.  
XoXoXoXo

"Black!" The name came out on a hiss, said so distastefully it brought to Sirius' mind a young Severus Snape's "Mudblood."

"Moony-please-I can explain everything, but right now…my children-"

"_You have no children you murdering bastard!_" Remus Lupin didn't often raise his voice but when he did, the wolf in him was prominent, "You killed them and took their child and tried to make him yours! _He is not yours!_"

"He is mine, Remus, as surely as if he'd been born that way, but I would give him back to James if he were alive." Sirius returned quietly, even as Jenna squeezed his hand in her haste and pain.

"But James isn't alive, _Black_, is he? Because _you_. Gave. Him. Up!"

"It's my fault they're dead, Moony, and I will _always_ hold that, but I didn't kill them," Sirius stared straight into his old friends eyes, grey to amber, both hard with anger and determination, "Voldemort did, with Peter's help."

Remus laughed mirthlessly, 'Peter always was your scapegoat, Black, whenever James would let you get away with it. But not this time-Peter is dead, murdered by _you._"

"If I'd only had that satisfaction, I would have gladly lived my life out in Azkaban, Moony, but-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Only _Marauders _use those names and you gave up that right _Black!"_

"We've had this conversation once before and it didn't get us anywhere-just like this one won't!" Jenna snapped angrily, her impatience and worry making her eyes glow with intensity, "My children are in danger-get the hell out of my way. We'll worry about you later!"

"What? What did you do to Harry!?" Remus growled angrily, fear and fury warring for dominance in both he and the wolf, "I swear Black-!"

"Remus! Please!" Bella cut in for the first time, her face creased with her own fear and worry, "There's something wrong with the children! They need to be found!"

"Arabella? But-" Remus gazed at the older woman with despair, anger and confusion, but could get no farther-Jenna could wait no longer.

"Out of my way, Lupin-NOW!" Jenna brushed past the werewolf as if he were no more than a fly, "M_y children_ need me!"  
XoXoXoXo

Harry kept his thoughts firmly focused on his surroundings this time as he continued forward. Like in Alice's mind, a storm erupted suddenly, becoming fierce swiftly. But, unlike in Alice's mind, Harry could find no way to make it leave. Instead, he pushed through it, ears and eyes straining for the danger that seemed determined to come for him.

Finally, however, he hit a stone wall-literally walked right into it-and the storm grumbled away into the distance. He looked up, but could see no top and there was no end to it on either side. He frowned, worried and confused, before, with a sudden thought, he looked down and to the sides until…There! Not two feet from where he stood there was a small trapdoor in the ground, overgrown with weeds and covered in careless paw prints.

Harry crossed to it quickly, ripping the weeds free with haste. Uncovered, the trapdoor looked just as bad as it had covered, but Harry was not concerned with appearance. He paused before he lifted it, looking about him, but there was no other creature in sight, nor could he sense another with his magic. With a deep breath, he pulled open the door and slipping quickly inside.

He was enveloped immediately in darkness, and he shivered in fear. He could feel dirt beneath his sneakers, in the walls on either side and crumbling gently from above but he squared his shoulders determinedly. With no light, he placed a hand on either side, trailing them along the walls as he moved forward down the tunnel, searching for even a sliver of light.

He traveled this way for a long time, too long for him to have kept track, before he saw a tiny splinter of light. It was above him, so he assumed it was another trapdoor. As he approached, he came upon a small set of steps and mumbled a heartfelt thanks for it.

Slowly, he climbed the steps, reaching his hands up to push against the wooden door. It resisted at first, no doubt grown over like the other was, but Harry was more determined than a set of weeds. With a grunt and several shoulder checks the door popped open with a "_Creeeeeaak_".

Gratefully, Harry popped his head out of the whole, breathing deeply of the fresh air as he looked about him. Unlike the place he'd just come from, this side of the wall was pretty and peaceful. Grass grew long and swayed gently, flowers scattered lazily amongst the large lawn of green. Several trees made a little baby of a forest, throwing out long shadows for shade and a little brook ran through it, babbling merrily. A picnic blanket was spread beside the lawn and a girl sat on it. She looked up, startled, when he popped out.

"Ginny! Thank Merlin."  
XoXoXoXo

Jenna took off at a run, sprinting for the stairs before Remus or Sirius had even moved a muscle. With his old friend dazed, Sirius pulled his own wand, casting a quick shield over himself as he took off after his wife, presenting the werewolf with his back. Jenna reached the stairs only moments before Sirius and they both took the stairs 2 at a time to the tea room.

Breathless, they paused at the tea room door, Jenna drawing her wand. Forcing both their hearts and breathing to calm, Sirius forced open the door, a stunner ready on his lips and Jenna at his side, prepared for the battle to come.

Only they found nothing. Not even a whisper of their children's magic echoed inside the room. Jenna moaned softly and Sirius reached his hand out for hers before they turned back to the stairs.

"We'll go floor by floor, baby. Don't-"

"MAMA! PADFOOT!" the scream echoed through the hallways of the hospital, heard in every last corner but it had hardly left Hermione's mouth before her parents were racing down the stairs.

Remus was coming up the stairs when he heard the scream and saw, on the flight above him, the door to the fifth floor swing open. He recognized the young girl from not only the pictures, but the first attack. Where she was, Harry had to be also.

He picked up his pace.  
XoXoXoXo

"Hello…" the girl, Ginny, had a soft, melodic voice and she gazed at him in gentle confusion, "Who are you?"

"Ginny, it's Harry…"

"I'm sorry, I don't know you…" she smiled up at him and he saw the way her eyes were oddly vacant, "You must think I'm someone else…Ginny is not my name."

"But…Ginny…" Harry gazed at her with a frown before remembering what had happened with Alice. She would need to be reminded of who she was but…how…"Don't you remember your brothers? Bill and Charlie? Percy? Fred and George? Ron?"

"I'm sorry," again the vacant smile, "I just don't know who those people are. But you do look awful tired. Why don't you come sit with me. Here," she came forward, took, his hand, settled him onto the blanket beside her, "Rest a little bit. Let me help fix you up."

"But…Ginny…" Harry remained quiet for several minutes as he racked his brain, only vaguely aware that Ginny was cleaning his cuts and wounds with a wet cloth. And then… "Roen."

Ginny's hands stopped and then shook. Harry looked to her face and found it was drained of colour as the beautiful scenery around them began to change. Images, memories, flashed around them, replacing everything, like it had done to Alice.

Ginny's first doll…her first race with Ron…the first time she'd stolen Charlie's broom and gone for a ride…watching all of her brothers leave her, riding on the train…her own ride on the scarlet engine…her first day at Hogwarts…finding the diary amongst her stuff…waking up alone and afraid, with blood and feathers on her clothes…waking up, alone again, in the Chamber of Secrets….Tom Riddle with his wide, evil grin as he reached out for her…

"No!" Ginny moaned, her fingers dropping the bloodied cloth in her hand and curling around his arm, her nails digging into the flesh of his arm. Her head shook in denial, her red locks flinging, "No, I don't want him to-Make it stop!"

"Ginny! Ginny!...Roen! Look at me!" Harry grabbed the younger girl's face, forcing her to meet his eyes. As emerald clashed with chocolate, the memories seemed to fade a little and Ginny whimpered, "Listen to me. I'm here now. I'll help you. But you have to wake up. Your family needs you and you need them."

"You won't always be there though." Ginny responded softly, as her eyes fell, "Once I'm awake you'll leave to be with your family and I'll have to deal with all of it on my own."

"Ron will be by your side for your entire life, Ginny," Harry tipped her chin up and forced her to meet his gaze once more, "Your brother was devastated by this. He visits you everyday. He may not understand, but he will do his damnedest to help you and protect you. And I may not always be here, but I seem to have made a habit of showing up whenever your family has needed me the most."

Harry smiled gently at her and, slowly, she returned it. Reaching forward, she hesitantly wrapped her arms around him and, with a smile, he returned it just as fiercely.

"Thank you, Harry Potter-Black," She whispered softly, "For saving me-in the Chamber, from both Riddle and my own mind, and here, giving me back what I once had."

"C'mon Ginny, we have to make it through that landfill out there. Once you're awake, once you've conquered this, nothing else will ever be as hard."

Ginny smiled, taking his hand as he offered it. He smiled back at her and looked down, for the first time noting the wand she held loosely in one wand-even not completely together, she'd had the sense to keep her wand on him.  
XoXoXoXo

The three adults reached the floor at the same time. No sooner had the last one put their foot on the polished linoleum of the silence-warded quarters before horrified screams ripped the air. Hermione's hands clamped to her head and she screamed, almost in answer, curling in on herself in the front of the door.

With a muttered curse, Sirius scooped the preteen into his arms before following as Jenna and Remus raced down the rest of the ward. They found the children in one of the sectioned off "rooms". Harry was slumped on the bed, his hands gripping Ginny's as his vacant eyes told them he was in Ginny's mind. Ginny herself was in horrified turmoil, her back arching as she screamed in pain, her head whipping side to side. Harry's face was contorted into the same expression and, as they watched, unexplainable cuts appeared on both of the children and Harry's screams joined Ginny and Hermione's.

Draco and Ryan were also there. Ryan was whimpering in pain as she tried to keep her mind joined to Harry's, gripping her brother's and Ginny's joined hands with deathly white knuckles. Draco was on Harry's other side, his moan growing louder as he, too, tried to stay connected. Hermione's screams were still happening, but she tumbled herself out of her father's horrified arms and stumbled to her siblings. She pressed her hands to where the others were joined and pushed her mind to the task, just as Ryan's whimpers transferred to scream as well.

"What's going on?" Remus had to clamp his hands over his sensitive ears as he gazed helplessly at the scene before him.

"Fuck!" Sirius cursed, moving forward, "They tried to get her out by themselves!"

"Oh my babies!" Jenna moaned, but she too, moved forward.

Remus, uncertain, pushed himself forward. The two Blacks stood to the side, murmuring softly as they examined the situation more closely. Unnoticed at first, Remus reached his hand forward to touch Harry…

"Don't touch them!" Sirius grabbed Remus' hand millimeters before it reached Harry and forced the werewolf to the ground. Not even a second later, a jolt of pure magic burst forth from the boy and collided with the wall, hitting the spot where Remus had just been.

Still on the floor with his body covering his old friend's, Sirius harshly commanded, "You can't touch him yet! His magic protects him from outside forces this way, while he's inside someone else's mind, whether those forces are good or evil."

"Inside someone's mind?" Remus repeated, horrified and amazed.

"Our children are advanced." Sirius returned grimly before hefting himself to his feet and hoisting the other man with him. "Now don't move…"

Sirius trailed off as the screams and moans all died abruptly. Harry, his body as perfectly fine as it had been before, was the first to wake, blinking his eyes slowly. Hermione was next, then Draco and Ryan at almost the same time. While his siblings continued to blink dazedly, Harry's eyes locked once more on Ginny and he mumbled hopefully under his breath. In seconds, they were all watching her.

Her breath hitched and caught, before coming out on a gentle sigh as her eyes drifted lazily open. A small yawn traveled her lips and she gazed about languorously. When those same eyes fell on Harry, she smiled dreamily.

"Thank you," she murmured, as her eyes drifted shut once more, "My hero…"

Harry smiled, a tear slipping free to fall gently down his cheek as he leaned forward. Gently, he pressed a kiss to her forehead as he whispered, "I'll see you again soon, Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley. My Roen."

"Harry…" Sirius gazed at his children in amazement, shocked and stunned while Jenna just let the tears fall down her face in amazement.

"Black-Sirius…" Remus seemed lost for words for a moment before, quietly, he insisted, "I think it's time to leave."  
XoXoXoXo

The kids were sprawled across Arabella's floor, each one in a deep sleep as their bodies regained their energies. Arabella and the twins had gone for a stroll around the park. Around the small kitchen table sat Remus, Jenna, Sirius and Tonks, who Remus had insisted be included.

"My little cousin…" Sirius murmured, not for the first time as he flicked a look between the pair, who were gripping each other's hands tightly in support.

Ignoring her husband, Jenna asked softly, "What made you change your mind?"

"You saved my life, Sirius…" Remus raised his eyes from his girlfriend's interlocked fingers to stare hard into his old friend's eyes, "You saved me and you love those kids…I remember that look, Sirius, from the first day Harry was born. That look was on James and Lily's faces, and on yours too."

"And yours," Sirius reminded softly, "Harry was the Marauder's first born…all except Peter."

"Tell me," Remus said, heaving a deep breath, "Tell me everything. Give me some reason why this is all…_this_."

Quietly, Sirius explained the story, with Tonks looking on unsure who to believe. Her face remained impassive until the end, when Remus stood abruptly. His chair fell back without care as he came round the table. Sirius, the tears already on his face, was already on his feet, and met the man with a fierce hug.

"Merlin, Siri, what the hell happened?" Remus' strong arms crushed his brother to him, as he joined in the crying, "How did we let what others thought rip us apart?"

"It's the past, Moony, the past," Sirius' voice was thick with emotion and tears as he gripped the werewolf tighter, "We can't change that. But we can make a difference now, with who we are and who we'll be. And the kids, the most important are the kids."

While the two brothers continued to mumble to each other incoherently, Jenna turned to Tonks, who seemed confused, hopeful and stunned all at once. Smiling gently, Jenna patted the other woman's hand, "Don't look so lost, Miss Tonks, you'll get used to life with a Marauder soon enough."  
XoXoXoXo


	20. A Trip

**With the Love of Parents**

**Chapter 20: A trip**

Ron Weasley walked the familiar halls without really thinking about it. His mind, instead, was on what he would tell his sister today. His back pack, slung over his shoulder, held his school books as well as a Wizarding Wireless that one of his room mates, Dean Thomas, had leant him for the day. He was so distracted, he had sat in his seat before he realized that his sister was sitting up in bed, gazing at him with a gentle smile as she idly stroked Gwilym.

"G-Ginny…" Ron stuttered it softly before he slid weakly out of his seat and knelt by her bedside. His hand shaking viciously, he reached out for her, brushing the hair from her face, "Merlin…"

Gwilym was happy for her quick reflexes as she only just missed being squashed between the red-haired siblings. Ron lunged forward and Ginny met him halfway, happily letting herself be crushed against her older brother's chest with enough force to squeeze the air from her lungs. Together, they were laughing and crying and babbling, but it didn't matter what was said and what was or wasn't heard.

All that mattered was that she was "back".  
XoXoXoXo

Neville gaped at the pair standing before him. His grandmother's hand gripped his shoulder painfully, but he didn't even notice it as he gazed at the pair in front of him. Though his grandmother had warned him beforehand…

"Hello Neville," Alice gripped her husband's hand in fear as she gazed at the quiet boy gaping at her…her little Neville who'd been a baby the last time she remembered seeing him…

"Hey, Nev," Frank added softly, flicking a nervous look to his wife.

"Mum…Dad!"

Suddenly, Neville was across the few steps that separated them as if there hadn't been any. His parents crushed him between them and he gloried in it. His mother's hands smoothed his hair instead of laying limply by her side and his father's arms were fiercely gripping both he and his mother together.

Neville had never been ashamed of his parents, he had just always known they wouldn't have liked having people seeing them in their weakest state. But he'd never been able to communicate that to anyone, but now…

His grandmother's soft cough interrupted the moment and Neville looked up in surprise to see the tears leaking down her face. For 12 years she'd raised him without complaint, and often without a lot of affection, and he'd often resented her. But, unexpectedly, he realized the sacrifice she'd made, raising him as best she could when he must have reminded her everyday of her lost son. And then, she would lose him now, too, when he went to live with his parents…he realized suddenly that his grandmother was not only crying because she was happy, but also because she was sad.

Gently, he wriggled free of his parents' embrace and crossed to his grandmother's side. She looked at him in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her warmly, whispering, "I love you Gran. Thank you."

"I love you too, Nev," Augusta returned the hug hard before letting go and brushing her face free of tears briskly and taking his hand. "Come, let's go hug your parents again."  
XoXoXoXo

Harry gaped at his parents open mouthed. His siblings too, looked at his parents in stunned amazement.

"But, Mom…I love the farm," Harry looked between them with hurt in his eyes, "I love the horses…we can't just abandon them to go traveling the world!"

"Harry, we love the horses too," Jenna reminded him softly as, in the corner of the room, Remus and Tonks looked on uncomfortably, "But Remus just told you-Dumbledore is _very_ close to the farm in his searching. We can't stay there and be safe-"

"Why won't he leave us alone!?" Draco yelled angrily, "I hate him!"

"You don't hate him," Sirius chided him gently, "Dumbledore is a good man, but he is set in his ways and doesn't always hear anything but what he wants to. One day, we'll be able to send you to Hogwarts and you'll see that."

"But the _farm_" Hemrione whispered softly, leaning against Draco sadly, "It was _ours._"

"It still will be, Hermione," Jenna hugged her daughter gently, "We'll keep ownership. I'm going to ask Evan if he'll look after it for us while we-"

"Traipse around the world and are forced to abandon our home," Ryan muttered bitterly.

"Ryan," Sirius sighed tiredly, "Look, pups, I don't want to leave it anymore than you do. The farm is a big part of our life. But I would rather have us all together and safe than on the farm until Dumbledore catches us."

"We'll be taking Cooper, Boomer, Stu and Sarah," Jenna wheedled softly, "And think of all the places we'll get to see…"

"Plus, Remus and Tonks are coming with us," Sirius threw a grin at the pair, "They're want to get to know the nieces and nephews they've missed out on."

"Not our fault," Draco muttered rebelliously.

Sirius sighed, raising his eyes to the Heavens before opening his mouth, only to have Harry beat him to it. Harry smiled, suddenly, before reaching over to give his brother a push, "Hush up, Drake! Come on guys, it's just another adventure, right? And it's not like we'll never see this place again, right? We'll be coming back for holidays!"

The other three grumbled, but, as always, their brother's attitudes changed theirs. As they went off to pack, they were smiling slightly, thinking of the adventures ahead. Harry threw his father a smile before going after them, happy that he'd grown up with the love of parents.

The End

XoXoXoXo

A/N Yes, I know, it's been almost 6 weeks, but I have a pretty good reason-I had a house fire. Papers got left on our glass top stove by accident and our dog and or cat hit the burner dial and the papers caught, then the wall above it caught. Nobody was hurt and the house is still standing but our entire top floor (we have a bungalow) is a write off. I only just got my computer back yesterday and my clothes a few days before that. Anyway, I'll do what I can to get the rest of the story up, but you'll excuse me if it's not on my mind too much.

Now, before you all start freaking out there WILL BE A SEQUEL! I am not THAT mean! It just seemed time to end this part, so don't yell at me. Also, I would like to give HUGE kudos to everyone who's reviewed-you guys are my shining stars and the force that gets me off my but and writing. Thank you all and I will do my very best to get the sequel up, but I don't even have a name for it yet…it's all still whirling and somersaulting about amongst the fluff I call a brain:D

Hopefully, we'll talk again soon!

All my Love,

Red


End file.
